Welcome in the Never Ending War
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Perang tiada akhir. Legenda kuno yang menggetarkan seluruh dimensi dan jagat raya, mengunci sasaran pada mereka yang paling tidak siap akan itu. Pertempuran para dewa Dissidia mulai menapak ke daerah baru, seluruh penghuni semesta mulai terlibat.
1. Prologue

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Dissidia or any form of Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy made by Hironobu Sakaguchi, character design by Yoshitaka Amano, Akihiko Yashida, and / or refine by Tetsuya Nomura, and Final Fantasy frenchise own now and forever by Square Enix. I made an absolutely Rp 0,00 for this story.

Warning : Mild spoiler from FF 1-13, bit OOC, some fact will be twisted a bit for the steadiness of plot.

Author Note :

Akhirnya Square Enix rehat sementara dari ketergantungan mereka akan kompilasi FF7. Meski FF7 disebut-sebut sebagai One of Best Game of All Time, tapi FF universe ada lebih dari Cloud dan Sephiroth. Yang membuatku mengejar seri ini sebenarnya FF4-6, terutama 6, sejak saya berada di kelas 3-4 SD hingga sekarang kira-kira 9 tahun kemudian. Dan bayangkan, baru kali ini bisa ngalahin Neo Exdeath, tapi Safer Sephiroth udah entah kemana.

Dissidia menceritakan tentang perang biadab yang melibatkan prajurit terkuat dari setiap dunia di semesta FF, dikatakan tak bisa diputus lingkarannya. Saya akan coba ceritakan masalah Chaos, Cosmos, dan Shinryu dengan masuknya FF13 ke dalam lingkaran tanpa akhir ini. Jika dirasa bahasa yang saya gunakan terlalu formal, harap maklum karena sistem sekolah yang ketat membuat keharusan dalam berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, saya persembahkan fic Dissidia pertama saya, mohon beri kritik dan saran yang mendukung.

**Dissidia : Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Prologue : Chaos, Cosmos, Shinryu, and The War

_**Divine Palace of Shinryu **_

Koridor istana yang dipenuhi para Summon yang mendukung heroes dan villains berjejer rapi mengiringi 12 pasang prajurit dewa, menjaga agar mereka tidak saling baku hantam satu sama lain. Summon entah itu Avatar, Scion, Eidolon, Esper, atau pun Aeon, akan menegang jika salah satu dari mereka mulai meraih senjata, atau pun siap melantunkan mantra penghancur. Karena alasan mereka semua berkumpul kali ini tidak membutuhkan mereka terlibat dalam bentrokan awal.

Dunia ke-13 baru muncul dalam susunan dimensi utama meraka. Mungkin itu saja tidak akan membuat sampai Shinryu turun tangan. Tapi Chaos mengusulkan bahwa dunia yang masih belum lengkap itu ikut serta dalam Dissidia kali ini. Hal ini menjadi permasalahan karena selama ini para dewa akan menunggu hingga proses penceritaan masing-masing dunia selesai, setelah itu para prajurit Chaos dan Cosmos sudah mengenal lawan masing-masing, sehingga bisa menentukan pihak mana yang akan mereka bela. Dengan keadaan itu, segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi. Pertaruhan yang berbahaya, ditambah dengan imbalan bagi pihak yang menang kali ini.

_**Cosmos' Side**_

Para prajurit Cosmos menunggu dewinya yang sedang bergumul tidak hanya dengan Chaos, namun juga para dewan untuk meyakinkan Shinryu. Dan sepertinya dia berada dipihak yang kalah. Luneth meraba detail biru pada pedang emasnya, sesekali melempar pandangan keseberang ruangan, ke arah sosok nyaris telanjang Cloud of Darkness, yang juga merupakan tubuh dari ibu kandungnya. Seperti merasakan pandangannya, tentakel bertaringnya mendesis dan dia membalas dengan senyum jahat pada si anak jenius yang hanya membuang muka, Cloud menepuk bahunya.

" Kalian pikir apa yang akan terjadi?" desah Luneth " Cosmos sudah berkorban terlalu banyak. Apa kadal kelewat besar itu masih belum puas. Apa yang diincarnya?"

" Luneth, kau berpikir terlalu keras. Pantas kau yang masih 14 tahun sudah beruban." Alis prajurit Cosmos termuda itu berkerut pada respon pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang duduk bersila di belakangnya.

" Dan apa maksudmu, Bartz? Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Aku khawatir, sangat. Tapi pada akhirnya kita hanya bisa menerima. Kita tidak punya hak buat protes. Kita hanya prajurit dewa, bukan dewa itu sendiri. Meski begitu, dewa juga harus mematuhi aturan yang ada. Pada akhirnya kita hanyalah bidak permainan, yang bisa diganti setiap saat. Orang yang akan masuk dalam keluarga ini pun juga sama. Mungkin dia hanya akan jadi sebuah pengisi tempat prajurit ke-13"

"Seberapa pun aku tidak setuju, tapi Bartz benar. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa orang dari dunia ke-13 tidak akan diganti dari orang di dunia yang lainnya." Squall memutuskan menimpali "Tumben kau bisa mengatakan hal yang cerdas."

"Heh, hal ini hanya mengingatkanku pada Gilgamesh. Bagaimana dia dimanfaatkan Exdeath sampai akhir. Bagaimana dia mati sebelum dia tahu apa itu kebebasan. Meski dia baru sebentar gencatan senjata denganku, aku sudah merasa ada hubungan erat."

"Sebagai seorang peniru?"

"Jangan sampai aku menonjokmu, Vaan."

"Hehehe… haaa… kita benar-benar kacau. Kupikir konspirasi di dalam dan luar Kerajaan Archadia sudah cukup ruwet. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan selama ini?"

"Kumohon kau jangan bertanya tentang itu lagi, kami sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Jika sampai ada yang membicarakan tentang lingkaran yang lalu, demi Blue Planet dan Red Moon, aku akan Soul Eater mereka sampai Pandemonium."

"Demi jenggot ayahku, Cecil ada apa denganmu?"

"Dia sedang tidak enak hati, Tidus." Weapon Specialist Cosmos berusaha menahan Dark Knight itu dari menyerang partner mereka. "Kau tidak sadar siapa yang Chaos kali ini panggil sebagai prajuritnya dari dunia ke-4?"

"Maksudmu Dragoon itu? Tentu aku…. Oooh."

"Yang penting sekarang pikirkan jika seandainya Cosmos gagal." Warrior of Light bangun dari meditasinya, namun tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Pikirkan bagaimana cara kita meyakinkan 'Yang Ditandai' yang ke-13."

"Lucius benar. Kita tak bisa datang entah dari mana dan mengatakan 'Aku datang dari dunia lain untuk berperang melawan kejahatan, bergabunglah denganku.' Yang ada kita dapet tiket gratis langsung ke rumah sakit jiwa." Elvaan wanita dari Vana'diel menyahut dari belakang kumpulan yang diiyakan oleh beberapa saudaranya.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat pintu berukir besar menuju ruang pribadi Shinryu terbuka. Dua sosok keluar dari dalamnya. Para prajurit mereka menunggu mereka sementara mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Namun yang membuat pemandangan itu sulit dipercaya, dua sosok itu kemudian berjabat tangan dengan senyuman melebar di wajah masing-masing.

Kembali ke barisan para prajuritnya, Cosmos dan Chaos memberikan pengumuman tentang apa saja yang terjadi di dalam ruang pertemuan. Vaan adalah yang pertama menanggapi, mendahului Prishe yang luar biasa tidak senang ada yang bisa melebihinya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kita harus gencatan senjata dengan orang-orang itu! Cosmos, apa kau sudah tidak waras!"

Lucius hanya menggeram, memperingatkan si Sky Pirate untuk tidak melangkahi kewenangan dan tempatnya sebagai seorang prajurit dewa. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak setuju. Selama ini, Cosmos sudah mengirim mereka untuk bertarung melawan pasukan Chaos tanpa ada variasi berarti dalam setiap perangnya. Mendengar mereka harus berdamai untuk sementara dengan musuh abadi mereka, itu sangat tidak biasa. Cosmos hanya menundukkan kepalanya, namun Tidus bisa melihat senyum penuh rahasia. Dia jelas tidak suka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

88888

Bagi yang bingung dengan susunan para prajurit Chaos dan Cosmos, ya saya mengganti dan menambah beberapa orangnya juga beberapa atributnya, terutama EX Mode. Prinsip EX Mode akan dijelaskan chapter depan. Ini urutannya:

FFI :

Warrior of Light (kuberi nama Lucius yang dalam bahasa latin berarti cahaya)

Garland (yang wajahnya mirip Garland dari FFIX jika dia tak pakai helm)

FFII :

Firion (saya akan coba ceritakan masa kecilnya sesuai dengan novelisasi)

Emperor Mateus Palamecia (sama, tapi lebih ke hipotesis)

FFIII

Luneth (segala ceritanya dari remake NDS, kematian Aria ada pengaruh penting)

Cloud of Darkness (jangan kaget kalau dia kadang disebut Kurayami no Kumo)

FFIV

Cecil Harvey (disini dia agak berkepribadian ganda, Dark Knightnya agak brutal)

Kain Highwind (berdasarkan pertimbangan, Kain yang akan jadi villain FFIV)

FFV

Bartz Klauster (dia tetap punya Job Class Change untuk event tertentu)

Exdeath (yang berwajah seperti badan paling kanan atas di Neo Exdeath)

FFVI

Terra Branford (sama seperti Cecil, juga berkepribadian ganda)

Kefka Palazzo (ada cerita tentang hubungannya dengan Terra sebelum dia gila)

FFVII

Cloud Strife (EX Mode agak beda, ada hubungan dengan Reunion)

Sephiroth (hampir tidak berubah, tapi nanti ada kospirasi tentang JENOVA)

FFVIII

Squall Leonhart (EX Mode juga beda, ada unsur Grivernya)

Ultimecia (cerita tentang Hyne, EX Mode beda karena Griver sudah di Squall)

FFIX

Zidane Tribal (yang tambah womenizing karena jumlah perempuan bertambah)

Kuja (hubungannya dengan Zidane jadi seperti Golbez dan Cecil)

FFX

Tidus (EX Modenya beda, ada unsur Final Aeon yang tak sempat muncul)

Seymour Guado (dan kerivalannya dengan Tidus atas Yuna)

FFXI

Prische (kandidat wakil heroin Cosmos selain Shantotto)

Shadow Lord (dia sifatnya hampir mirip Gabranth di Dissidia)

FFXII

Vaan (bayangkan dia membawa Anastasia, EX Mode sedang dipikirkan)

Vayne Solidor (tunggu kehadiran The Undying sebagai EX Mode)

FFXIII

Coba anda tebak sendiri *hehehe* yang jelas akan ada masalah dalam penentuan prajuritnya karena FF13 universe punya dunia lebih dari satu. Lumayan susah di Agito dan agak mengandalkan FFwikia.

Setiap bagian akhir chapternya akan diisi dengan penjelasan tentang unsur atau tokoh yang baru muncul pada chapter itu. Jika tidak ada hal baru maka akan diisi biodata para prajurit Cosmos dan Chaos bergantian.

Jadi bagaimana? Bagus, atau kelewat jelek? Saya menerima kritik dan saran asal tidak menyangkut dengan plot dan jalan cerita karena ini disebut fanfic dengan alasan tertentu. Karena masih tergolong baru, saya mohon kerja samanya.


	2. Team Nora, Wild Dog of Cocoon

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Dissidia or any form of Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy made by Hironobu Sakaguchi, character design by Yoshitaka Amano, Akihiko Yashida, and / or refine by Tetsuya Nomura, and Final Fantasy frenchise own now and forever by Square Enix. I made an absolutely Rp 0,00 for this story.

Warning : Mild spoiler from FF 1-13, bit OOC, some fact will be twisted a bit for the steadiness of plot.

Author Note:

Chapter pertama dari Welcome in The Never Ending War (WiNEW kalau kepanjangan). Secara garis besar chapter ini menjelaskan keadaan Team Nora di Fabula Nova Crystallis. Juga kedatangan pasukan Cosmos dan Chaos di FF13 universe. Ada sedikit adegan tempur, tapi karena bingung bagaimana settingnya, ada sekitar 3 atau 4 versi. Akhirnya yang dipilih versi yang terakhir, yang beru disusun disaat-saat chapter ini ditulis. Juga ucapkan maaf lahir batin bagi yang merayakannya, meski sangat telat, bagi yang tidak maka selamat libur panjang, sekali lagi maaf karena liburnya sudah selesai. Tanpa banyak omong lagi nikmati chapter 1 dari WiNEW saudara-saudara. Wassallam.

Random Quote:

_Air memanggil senandung Angin, Angin membuat Api menari._

( Nu of Kajar, Chrono Trigger)

**Dissidia: Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 1 : Team Nora, Wild Cat of Cocoon

_**Cocoon, Hanged Edge**_

Ini seharusnya hanya pembajakan kereta yang membawa para pengasingan ke Pulse. Pengasingan, huh! lebih mirip pemusnahan. Orang-orang yang dianggap 'terkontaminasi' oleh pengaruh habitat monster, Cocoon, akan segera diasingkan tanpa ada pengadilan. Snow Villers menghentikan lamunannya saat sebuah ledakan terdengar sekitar 10 meter dari tempat perlindungannya. Retetan senapan mesin pasukan PSICOM dibalas oleh tembakan tak terlatih dari anggota darurat Team Nora. Mereka kehilangan banyak orang, amunisi menipis, moral pasukan jatuh. Singkatnya, mereka hancur. Hanya tinggal sedikit orang yang bisa benar-benar memegang senjata. Pria besar berbandana itu mengalihkan pandangan pada anggota inti Team Nora.

Teman sejak kecilnya, Gadot dan Lebreau, masih terus menembak sambil sesekali berlindung di balik bangkai kereta yang terbalik karena laser raksasa kapal perang Holy Government. Maqui telentang tak jauh dari mereka, meremas bahunya yang terseremper peluru untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Vanille berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya dengan mantra Cure, namun itu tak cukup. Hope dan Sazh menyerang dari jauh, meski begitu Hope seperti akan siap lari kapan saja. Hal yang paling tak bisa ditolerir Snow dari remaja 14 tahun itu adalah sifat pengecutnya. Tapi yang sepertinya membuat dirinya terpaku di medan perang adalah wanita itu.

Mantan sersan pasukan Sanctum Holy Government, wanita berambut pirang strawberi itu adalah lem keras kepala dalam tim. Lightning terus menembaki pasukan yang pada suatu waktu pernah dipimpinnya dengan Gunbladenya yang sedang di mode senapan. Snow menggeleng kepala. Wanita itu, meski sehari-harinya selalu tampak tanpa emosi dan dingin, dan satu-satunya emosi yang terlihat darinya adalah kemarahan, dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Wanita yang merupakan kakak dari tunangannya, dan juga orang yang paling marah saat Serah menghilang setelah beberapa waktu menjadi l'Cie.

L'Cie. Orang-orang yang dipilih oleh fal'Cie untuk melaksanakan misi yang tak jelas. Orang-orang yang dikutuk dengan batas waktu sebelum mereka menjadi makhluk tak berotak. Hal yang paling dibenci Lightning selain kehilangan adiknya.

"Baik! Sudah cukup! Mereka habis!"

Jeritan Lightning membuat seluruh mata pihak yang bertikai mengarah padanya. Dia meremas tato yang bersinar merah muda di dadanya dan mengeluarkan Crystal berbentuk mawar dari dalamnya. Dia mengganti Blaze Edge-nya menjadi mode pedang, melempar Crystalnya, dan membelah Crystal tersebut dengan pedangnya. Cahaya jatuh, dan raksasa metal dengan pedang yang tak kalah besarnya muncul dari Crystal yang terbelah. Odin. Lightning maju ke kumpulan musuh bersama Eidolonnya. PSICOM melancarkan retetan peluru ke arah dua individu itu, namun Odin maju dan melindungi tuannya dari gelombang serangan, mengayunkan pedangnya ke kumpulan paling dekat yang berada di jangkauannya. Lightning menjentikan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Energi biru muda menyelubunginya, sebelum dia melesat, menikam, menusuk, dan menebas satu demi satu prajurit lapis baja Sanctum yang cukup bodoh untuk berada di dalam jangkauan lengannya.

Keadaan dalam sekejap berbalik. Prajurit PSICOM mencoba menyerang dari jarak jauh, namun Odin selalu menghalangi laju peluru dengan pedang atau tubuh bajanya. Dan saat mereka sadar usaha mereka sia-sia, tiba-tiba mereka terlempar ke segala arah, dengan Lightning di tengah tempat mereka tadi berdiri. Gravity Bomb memang selalu bisa diandalkan saat melawan musuh yang lebih banyak. 150 prajurit Holy Government dilumpuhkan oleh seorang wanita dan Eidolonnya. Namun sebelum sempat bernafas lega, laser dari kapal perang Holy Government menyelimuti Odin, memaksa Eidolon itu kembali ke tato tuannya. Lightning menggeram, ukuran kapal itu lumayan besar. Bahkan dia tahu batas kekuatannya, dan dia jelas tak dapat menjatuhkan sebuah kapal perang tanpa bantuan. Namun pasukannya sudah jatuh, orang-orang kepercayaannya terluka, Eidolonnya pun tak bisa dipanggil kembali untuk beberapa waktu. Nampak di mata Snow bahwa Lightning yang hebat akan jatuh beberapa saat lagi, dia berdoa pada kekuatan apa saja yang dapat membantu mereka keluar dari situasi ini.

Di luar dugaan, doanya terkabul.

Beberapa bola kilat biru kehitaman menghantam meriam yang siap menembak. Seluruh mata kemudian beralih pada asal serangan. Dua sosok dengan jubah putih yang ujung bawahnya koyak berdiri di atas reruntuhan gedung yang terkena tembakan nyasar meriam laser kapal. Wajah mereka tertutup tudung jubah mereka, namun beberapa baris rambut pirang menyembul dari balik tudung orang yang lebih tinggi, yang saat itu menggenggam pedang raksasa yang hampir lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sosok yang lebih kecil menghunuskan pedang emas dengan detail biru yang sedikit berasap. Sepertinya dia yang mengirim bola petir itu. Ada l'Cie lain selain mereka di Cocoon? Sepertinya dunia semakin gila saja.

"Haaa…. Kenapa kita juga harus ngelakui kerjaan kaya gini? Kenapa Cosmos nggak ngirim Bartz, Zidane, dan Squall aja?" keluh sosok yang lebih pendek itu sambil menurunkan pedangnya. Suaranya muda, terdengar seperti remaja yang baru akil baligh.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kau protes karena Terra tidak ikut dengan kita, kan?" jawab pria yang lebih tua disebelahnya.

"Bukannya kau juga sama? Kau ngambek karena dia nggak ikut, ya 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita banyak-banyakan jatuhin musuh?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kau dan sifat sok kerenmu. Kau harus senyum lebih sering."

"Bukannya itu Squall?"

"Kau pun begitu…"

Mereka berdua menerjang ke arah pasukan baru yang keluar dari kapal tempur. Melompati reruntuhan, menghindari tembakan musuh, menebas yang mendekati mereka, dalam sekejap mereka sudah berhadapan dengan kapal besar itu. Prajurit muda Cosmos mengumpulkan partikel energi di tangan kanannya, yang segera membeku menjadi gumpalan es sebesar kepalanya. Dia melempar es itu ke arah kapal perang, yang mundur beberapa inchi karena kekuatan lemparannya. Dia menghentakkan pedangnya 3 kali ke bawah. Kemudian pedang emasnya mengambang di udara dan berputar keras searah jarum jam, saat dia meninju tanah dengan tangan kanannya. Tiga pilar es raksasa jatuh dan menghantam kapal tempur itu bersamaan dengan kepalan tangannya menyentuh bumi, membuat seluruh angkatan itu lumpuh. Belum puas dengan itu, pria berpedang raksasa rekannya mengangkat senjatanya dan menghantamkannya ke tanah. Gelombang energi biru melaju dari asal hantamannya, menyapu bersih sisa pasukan PSICOM yang masih berdiri.

"Itu bisa mengurusnya, ya 'kan Cloud?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa setuju denganku sekali saja?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita tanya mereka."

"Oi! Tunggu aku! "

Dua orang itu mendekati orang Team Nora yang paling dekat dengan mereka, dalam hal ini Lightning. Wanita berambut pink itu menyilang Gunbladenya di depan dada dengan posisi bertahan. Melihat keadaannya yang waspada, dua orang berjubah itu mengayunkan tangan yang menggenggam senjata dan senjata itu hilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

"Kami datang dengan damai."

"Oh, ya! Itu datang dari orang-orang yang menghancurkan satu pasukan tanpa imbalan atau perjanjian dengan kami. Kau pasti punya maksud." Lightning mengancungkan ujung pedangnya ke hidung pria yang lebih tinggi, yang sepertinya tak terpengaruh akan hal itu.

"Hei, dengar nona." Rekannya seperti bersiap menarik senjatanya kembali. "Kami tak mau ribut. Kami hanya mencari satu orang saja, setelah itu kami pergi."

"Dan siapa orang itu sampai kalian ikut campur dalam pertempuran ini?"

"Pertempuran? Huh! Aku melihat pembantaian."

"Luneth, biarkan aku yang bicara." Remaja itu hanya menggeram, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kami mencari… kau."

"Apa?"

"Ikutlah dengan kami, kami akan jelaskan semuanya."

"Dan apa yang membuat kalian berpikir aku akan ikut dengan kalian tanpa banyak protes?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kau tahu tentang Cosmos, Chaos, Shinryu, dan Dissidia?"

Kali ini, Lightning benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang itu. Melempar pandangan bingung, pertahanannya sempat turun sejenak. Namun segera dia kembali siap senjata. Cloud yang menyadari hal itu, hanya mendesah.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata pria itu sambil berbalik, "Luneth, kita selesai disini."

"Apa!" Luneth mencengkram jubah pria yang lebih tua itu, "Kau tak serius, kan! Cloud!" Cloud hanya menatap rekan mudanya dengan mata tegas.

"Kalau dia tak mau ikut, ya sudah. Kita bisa apa lagi. Biarkan Cecil, Firion dan Tidus yang urus dia."

"Cecil!" Luneth kemudian terdiam dan mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan sebuah kelompok pemberontak yang kebingungan sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab. Setelah agak jauh, Luneth menurunkan tudungnya, mata violetnya menatap nanar ke arah Team Nora yang sedang mengumpulkan sisa orang-orangnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Cecil sedang tidak stabil karena limiter itu. Sisi Dark Knightnya jadi agak tidak terkendali, ditambah dengan masalah emosinya yang sedang diadu domba dengan saudaranya sendiri. Kalau dia yang datang, mereka bisa banyak yang mati."

"Tugas kita hanya mencari wanita itu. Mau kita ajak dia dengan halus atau perlu kita culik atau mereka semua terbunuh, tidak ada pengaruhnya. Ini semua demi Cosmos, dan kemenangan kita."

"….Ya…. Demi kemenangan kita."

"Hum… ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku harus lakukan sesuatu."

"...Cepatlah…."

Dengan ini Luneth kembali ke Team Nora yang sedang mengumpulkan apa yang masih mereka bisa gunakan, baik senjata maupun pasukan. Cloud menatap kumpulan rambut perak yang semakin menjauh dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, melamun. Langit gelam kota Bodhum yang hanya disinari oleh Pulse Vestige tempat bersemayamnya fal'Cie Anima, membuatnya teringat pada rumah; atau tepatnya pada Midgar, kota yang tak pernah tidur. Namun sepertinya hari ini Bodhum memang tidak akan tidur dengan adanya Purge ini.

_**Team Nora, Snow's POV**_

Kami melihat anak berjubah putih itu datang lagi. Dia dan rekannya membicarakan tentang Dissidia. Apa itu? Kenapa mereka seolah menganggap itu adalah sebuah fakta umum. Aku memperhatikan dia berjalan ke arah kami dan bertanya-tanya apa yang dia mau.

Aku menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian. Bukan hanya Lightning, tapi kalian semua. Jika kalian bertemu dengan pria yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter, berambut ikal putih panjang, bertarung dengan tombak hitam dan tubuh berselimut kegelapan, segeralah kalian lari. Dia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian jika kalian melawan, meski pada kenyataannya kami ingin kalian tetap dalam keadaan hidup."

Lightning terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Lalu dia berkata dengan suara pelan yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa…."

"Karena dia sedang tidak stabil?"

"Bukan… kenapa kau beritahu kami?"

"Oooo…. Ya… bagaimana, ya…" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang familiar darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ada yang terluka disini…. Kalian bisa sebut aku naif atau apalah, aku tidak perduli. Jika kalian bertemu dengannya, jangan lawan dia." Dengan itu dia berlari pergi. Apa sampai segitunya, kah? Anak yang baik. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke orang-orangku, dan melihat apa yang sempat membuatku berpikir.

Di tengah kumpulan orang, Hope memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan mata terbelalak. Sazh, Vanille, Gadot, Lebreau, dan tentu saja Lightning mulai menyadarinya. Anak itu, Luneth, kalau aku tak tahu, pasti aku akan menganggap dia saudara kembar Hope. Selain warna mata dan model rambut, mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Aku melihatnya menjauh, sebelum itu aku menyadari dia memiliki dua bayangan, dan tidak ada satu pun dari bayangannya yang sesuai dengan sosok tubuhnya.

88888

Ow… secara sekilas Cosmos' Side seperti ada di pihak antagonis. Tapi tenang saja, akan ada penjelasannya. Dalam chapter ini para anggota Team Nora diperkenalkan. Dan untuk catatan, Nora berasal dari kata norainu dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti kucing liar.

**Glossary**

Team Nora

Kelompok pemberontak pemerintah dari FF13 universe. Didirikan oleh para remaja yang kehilangan rumah karena ketiranian Holy Goverbment. Kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Snow Villers ini (meskipun Lightning memiliki wewenang, yang dalam beberapa hal, lebih besar dari Snow) berusaha menghentikan pengasingan orang-orang yang dianggap memiliki hubungan dengan fal'Cie Pulse. Berawal dari kelompok anak muda yang bertugas memburu monster yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya, namun beralih fungsi setelah kampung halaman mereka dimusnahkan Holy Government karena dianggap tercemar oleh Pulse.

Fal'Cie

Sesosok makhluk demi-god yang merupakan perantara antara Crystal dan manusia. Dikatakan dalam legenda, fal'Cie menciptakan kota yang melayang di udara yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Cocoon untuk menghindari serangan terus menerus dari monster-monster pribumi Pulse. Fal'Cie memilih orang-orang yang akan menjadi penjaganya, memberi mereka personal Summon yang disebut l'Cie, dan mengharuskan mereka untuk menjalankan Focus, suatu misi tertentu yang bahkan l'Cie tidak mengetahuinya, mereka harus mencari tahu sendiri. Bagi yang l'Cie gagal melaksanakan Focus, maka tubuh mereka akan menjadi monster raksasa berstruktur kristal, namun tetap memiliki struktur wajah manusia yang disebut Cie Corpse. Namun hadiah bagi l'Cie yang sukses juga bukan hal menyenangkan, mereka akan menjadi Crystal dan diserap oleh f al'Cie.

PSICOM

Kekuatan militer utama Holy Government (Sanctum). Terdiri dari pasukan bersenjata lengkap (lebih sering dengan senapan mesin), monster rekayasa genetik, dan kapal tempur. Dikenali dengan see-through visior yang menyala kuning sebagai pengintimidasi.

Limiter

Semacam segel yang dipasang di suatu tempat di tubuh para prajurit dewa yang berfungsi sebagai penghambat. Menghalangi kemampuan para prajurit dewa untuk mengakses beberapa kemampuan mereka yang lebih kuat seperti Tornado dan Ultima untuk Terra dan kemampuan Paladin Cecil (hal ini membuatnya beringas). Limiter juga menghambat kemampuan mereka untuk menghisap Force, dan mengaktifkan EX Mode. Langkah ini baru digunakan karena para dewan tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menghancurkan arena pertempuran mereka (Dunia ke-13) sebelum Dissidia dimulai jika mereka jadi terlalu kuat.

**Character Info**

Lightning

Mantan sersan Sanctum yang bisa dibilang 'kehilangan tujuan' saat dia berada pasukan Guardian Corps. Nama pertama aslinya tak jelas, dan hanya orang terdekat yang tahu nama aslinya tersebut. Memegang Gunblade yang dapat berganti wujud antara pistol dan pedang bernama Blazefire Saber; senjata yang hanya diberikan kepada prajurit yang terbaik di pasukan, juga memiliki tombol Gravity Bomb yang berada di ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Wanita keras yang dingin, dia terbiasa mengandalkan kemampuannya sendiri tanpa perduli rekannya sendiri. Eidolonnya Odin yang berasal dari Crystal berbentuk mawar dari tato di dadanya, yang dapat berubah menjadi kuda saat berada di 'Gesthal Mode'.

Snow Villers

Pria bertubuh besar ini adalah pendiri dan pemimpin Team Nora. Meski punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi, dia sedikit naif dan menganggap dirinya sebagai 'pahlawan'. Terpisah dengan tunangannya, Serah Ferron, adik Lightning, saat rumah mereka diserang, dia selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Lightning jika dia yang menyebabkan misi mereka gagal atau nyaris gagal. Eidolonnya Shiva bersaudara, Nix dan Styria, yang berasal dari Crystal hati dari tato l' Cie di lengan kirinya, yang bisa berubah menjadi motor saat berada di 'Gesthal Mode'.

Oerba Dia Vanille

Gadis salah satu suku di Pulse yang tertangkap di Cocoon. Kehadirannya bagai angin segar bagi Team Nora. Gadis periang, namun menyimpan banyak misteri seperti saat dia mengalahkan dan menguliti beruang sendirian. Bergabung dengan Team Nora setelah Team Nora menghadang kereta yang membawanya ke pengasingan. Eidolonnya adalah Hecatoncheir, berasal dari tato di pangkal pahanya, dan berubah menjadi meriam turren di Gesthal Mode.

Sazh Katzroy

Mantan tentara PSICOM yang berontak setelah Letnan Kolonelnya mengubah anak alki-lakinya yang baru enam tahun menjadi Crystal. Pria sensitive yang mudah berurai air mata,namun tetap prajurit yang tangguh. Tato l'Cienya berada di dada dan Eidolonnya Brynhildr, ksatria wanita api yang dapat berubah menjadi mobil sport.

Hope Estheim

Anak dari pekerja Sanctum. Temperamental dan kekanakan, dia menyimpan dendam pada Snow karena gagal mencegah kematian ibunya yang ikut dalam pemberontakan Team Nora. Dia menjadikan Vanille sebagai penganti ibunya di tengah situasi keras, dan menjadikan Lightning sebagai sosok panutannya untuk bisa bertahan di dunia luar. Tanda l'Cie ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan Eidolonnya Alexander.

Oerba Yun Fang

Gadis kuat dan keras dari suku yang sama dengan Vanille. Awalnya bekerja untuk pasukan Sanctum bernama Cavalry karena mereka adalah salah satu unit yang menentang kepemimpian Primarch Dysley, dan berniat menyelamatkan Vamille dari ancaman pemburuan orang-orang Pulse oleh tentara militer Cocoon. Tato l'Cie berada di lengan kanan atasnya dan Eidolonnya Bahamut.

Itulah Team Nora, atau paling tidak orang yang menjadi l'Cie di game. ini adalah para prajurit Cosmos yang muncul di chapter ini.

Luneth

Prajurit Cosmos termuda dari dunia ke-3. Anak yatim yang kehilangan orang tua saat bayi di sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak sepenuhnya kecelakaan, yang kemudian diasuh oleh para tetua. Cerdas namun nakal, sembarangan, dan agak sombong, meski orang-orang melabelinya dengan sebutan anak jenius dalam ilmu pedang dan sihir, dia sering merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan menutupinya dengan wajah berani dan kesombongannya. Ambisinya untuk melindungi semua yang berharga baginya setelah dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa cinta pertamanya.

Cloud Strife

Mantan prajurit bayaran, sekarang melayani jasa pengantaran dari dunia ke-7. Anak dari seorang janda, dirinya yang tersisih mendambakan popularitas namun dunia impiannya tak seperti kenyataan. Kembali sebagai individu yang kebingungan akan identitasnya, dia bergabung AVALANCHE awalnya hanya sebagai orang bayaran, namun itu menjadi panggilan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan bumi.

Cecil Harvey

Yang Mulia Kapten angkatan udara Kerajaan adikuasa Baron, Red Wings, dari dunia ke-4. Putra darah campuran dari ras Lunarian, kakaknya membuangnya setelah ayanya tewas dibunuh dan ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya. Diangkat sebagai anak oleh raja Baron, sifat arogannya lenyap menjadi pemaaf dan rendah hati setelah menemukan teman sejati. Prajurit loyal namun diberhentikan karena menentang rajanya yang menyimpang.

Beberapa chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan konfrontasi Team Nora dengan Cosmos' Side, dan jelas itu bukan reuni yang penuh air mata. Prajurit dari pihak Chaos masih lumayan jauh untuk muncul secara penuh, jadi bersabarlah para pembaca. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu.


	3. The Prince, Goddess, and ExSergeant

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer: Kalian sudah tahu rutinitasnya. Satu-satunya hal FF yang kumiliki hanya 6 main series, 4 spin-off dan beberapa wallpaper FF yang kukumpulkan dengan darah dan air mata (gak terlalu, sih…).

Author Note:

Sebenarnya chapter lalu sudah ditulis sebelum Lebaran, namun apa dikata, sekolah benar-benar killer. Jadi, baru sempet dimuat sekarang. Makin banyak prajurit dewa yang datang. Sekarang kita agak ganti setting ke Versus universe, dan disini masalah yang berhubungan dengan dunia yang belum selesai dimulai. Nikmati chapter 2 dari WiNEW.

Random Quote:

_Aku adalah aku, aku adalah hasil dari apa yang kulakukan._

(Marche Radiuju of the Clan Nutsy, Final Fantasy Tactic Advance)

**Dissidia: Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 2 : The Prince, The Goddess, and The Ex-Sergeant

_**Unknown, Tenebrae**_

Dua sosok berjubah hitam menyusup ke sebuah gang di antara dua gedung menjulang yang merupakan pemandangan biasa negara ini. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kepala, mata kuning mustard dan make-up merah darah menghiasi wajah bertatonya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kita juga harus terlibat, Mateus. Ide tentang gencatan senjata dengan prajurit Kosmos tidak membuat ini terlihat sepadan."

Partnernya hanya menyeringai. Barisan rambut pirang panjang menyembul dari balik tudungnya, mata sedingin es dan aura sombong memancar darinya. Tiran Kekaisaran Palamecia itu terlihat tenang dan kalem di dunia yang tidak dia kenal ini. Ada sesuatu yang buruk menunggu, itu sudah jelas. Namun tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan untuk saat ini, mengingat tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk bertemu dengan calon rekan mereka dan bukan untuk mencari gara-gara.

"Sabarlah sayangku. Apa pun yang terjadi, semuanya akan sepadan jika kita bersabar. Bayangkan saja apa imbalannya kali ini. Permintaan bebas. Kita bisa meminta kekuasaan abadi, dan tidak ada dewa manapun yang bisa menghentikannya. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengikuti arus."

"Sudah beberapa lingkaran Dissidia kita lalui. Aku sudah mulai bosan menjadi penjilat makhluk itu. Lingkaran ini adalah yang terakhir. Jika kali ini juga berakhir dengan kekalahan kita, sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bangkit."

Mateus terdiam. Namun Ultimecia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, menatap ke arah dia menerawang. Suara langkah menggema dari sisi lain gang. Sosok berjubah hitam yang lain muncul, suara wanita menggema dari balik tudung seperti ada dua orang yang berbicara dari satu mulut.

_**"Kalian mencariku?"**_

"Ah, ya…. Selamat datang…. Etro."

_**Caleum Mansion**_

'Membosankan…..'

Pangeran muda itu berpikir sambil berjalan di lorong rumah besarnya. Dia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan wanita, lukisan dewi.

'Apa kau mencoba mencabut nyawaku dengan membuatku bosan atau apa…'

Dia melanjutkan jalannya, namun pikirannya masih tidak pergi dari depan lukisan itu. Dia mendesah pelan.

'Etro….'

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendiri di lorong. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, sebuah Falchion dengan pegangan mesin muncul di tangan kanannya. Menyilangkan senjata warisan dari ayahnya di depan dadanya dalam posisi bertahan, dia memperhatikan dari arah mana dia merasakan kehadiran itu dengan mata menyipit dan waspada.

"Siapa itu?"

Pria yang umurnya kira-kira lebih tua beberapa tahun berjalan dari balik kegelapan. Rambut pirang panjang menyembul dari topeng wajah naga yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya jika kehadiran saya mengejutkan anda, Pangeran Noctis. Namun apa anda berkenan untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu anda?"

Noctis mengangkat satu alisnya. Orang ini tidak terlalu lebih tua darinya, namun bicara seperti ksatria dari zaman pertengahan. Seperti dia berasal dari zaman yang lain. Memang tanah Tenebrae masih sebagian besar negaranya memakai sistem pemerintahan monarki, namu sudah lama tidak ada yang bicara dengan gaya yang seperti ditunjukkan pria di depannya ini. Agak ragu, Noctis memutuskan mendengarkan orang itu, mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan yang sederhana. Apa yang anda tahu tentang Dissidia?"

"Saat aku kecil, ayahku pernah menceritakan tentang perang para dewa yang memilih manusia dari dunia yang berbeda untuk menjadi prajurit mereka."

"Ya… secara garis besar memang seperti itu…."

"Apa hubungannya antara dongeng dngan tujuan kau kesini?"

"Bagaimana jika saya bilang…. Dongeng anda adalah kenyataan bagi orang lain."

"Nyata? Dissidia itu nyata?" Noctis mendengus, "Apa yang membuatmu percaya aku akan percaya omong kosong itu?"

"Bagaimana jika saya bisa buktikan jika Dissidia itu nyata? Anda akan ikut?"

"Maaf saja, tapi bahkan jika kau bisa buktikan itu, aku tak punya alasan untuk bertarung."

"Jika begitu… buatlah alasan anda sendiri. Jika anda menjadi bagian dari Dissidia, anda akan bisa lakukan apa saja, termasuk memusnahkan 'Dia'."

Noctis segera berbalik, mata merah membara menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi sumber pikirannya. Gerigi di dalam kepalanya berputar cepat dengan pernyataan itu sementara dia menyipitkan matanya lagi, kali ini lebih curiga dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau… apa yang kau tahu dariku…."

"Bisa dibilang saya mengawasi anda selama beberapa waktu. Bukan masalah besar, hanya mencari tahu hal yang sudah menjadi fakta umum tentang diri anda. Tapi itu semua tidak jadi perkara yang serius, mengingat anda yang sebagai figur masyarakat sudah nyaris tidak memiliki privasi lagi..."

Pangeran muda itu menggeram. Dia menutup mata dan mengatur nafas. Dia tidak akan hilang kendali hanya karena hal remeh seperti ini. Matanya kembali terbuka, warnanya kembali menjadi biru.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa namamu?"

"Kemana tata krama saya. Perkenalkan nama saya Kain Highwind, Dragoon dari Kerajaan Baron."

"Baron? Aku belum pernah mendengar kerajaan dengan nama itu."

"Anda tidak akan mendengarnya di dunia ini."

_**Team Nora HQ**_

Lightning termenung menatap luar jendela, yang langsung mengarah ke garis pantai. Hope beringsut duduk disebelahnya. Setelah beberapa lama, remaja rambut perak itu memutuskan memecah kesunyian.

"Kau tahu… kau tidak perlu memendam semua sendiri."

"Hn."

"….. Lightning. Aku mau kau jujur padaku."

"…."

"Kau sudah tahu mereka mencarimu…. Dan kau tidak memberitahu kami. Kupikir kita semua tim."

"….. Ada hal dimana tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantumu. Masalah ini adalah salah satunya…."

"Darimana kau tahu mereka mencarimu?"

"Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi. Dua belas orang berjubah putih datang mencariku, dan dua belas orang berjubah hitam mengepung kami. Aku juga melihat ada orang lain selain aku, orang lain yang juga baru dipilih oleh dewa."

"Jadi kau tahu siapa mereka?"

Lightning dan Hope menoleh, Snow bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Lightning mendengus.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau penasaran, kau tidak perlu menguping."

"Lanjutkan tentang mimpimu itu."

"Panggil yang lain. Aku malas mengulangnya." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang makin bingung dengan jawabannya tadi.

'Tunggu. Kalau dia tahu semuanya dari mimpi, kenapa dia sama bingungnya dengn kami saat mereka mengatakan tentang Dissidia?'

_**Team Nora HQ, Main Hall**_

Mereka sudah berkumpul. Mereka memang tidak mengatakannya, namun merka semua penasaran. Lightning masuk dan duduk bersila di tengah mereka.

"Jadi kalian mau dengar mulai dari mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau dari saat kau mengetahui mereka mengejarmu, tapi kau masih tidak tahu saat mereka datang pertama kali." Mendengar itu Lightning mendesah.

"Kau bisa jadi observan kalau kau mau, ya Snow? Ya… aku memang belum tahu mereka saat operasi kita di Hanged Edge, tapi saat kita kembali dari sana aku mendapat mimpinya. Mimpi itu… datang seperti film. Satu-persatu muncul sebagai potongan, saling menopang fakta namun tidak berurutan datangnya. Selama beberapa hari mereka datang secara acak, mereka benar-benar menggangguku."

"Jadi, kau tahu baru-baru ini?"

"Sepertinya mimpi yang terakhir itu adalah yang terakhir. Dissidia adalah perang para dewa. Selama bereon mereka berperang dengan cara memilih juara dari setiap dunia untuk bertempur demi mereka, entah itu anak-anak, wanita, atau orang tua. Biasanya mereka diiming-imingi dengan hadiah yang tidak ternilai, namun banyak dari mereka yang bertarung dengan suka rela karena memiliki dendam dengan prajurit lawan."

"Apa kau tahu tujuan perang itu? Kalau memang sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu kala, apa yang membuat perang itu ada, maksudku apa yang membuat perang itu dimulai."

"…Aku…. Tidak tahu….."

Mereka semua terdiam. Suara tepuk tangan pelan dan mengejek membuat mereka terkejut dan segera mengambil senjata. Suara itu datang dari seorang gadis berkulit gelap dengan telinga rincing mencuat dari balik rambut lavendernya. Berpakaian aneh, seperti yang digunakan para pendeta dan Primarch Eden, dia menyeringai tipis memamerkan taringnya yang agak terlalu runcing dari orang biasa. Lightning mencabut Blazafire dengan refleks. Kalau memang dia suruhan Cocoon atau orang-orang asing yang mencoba merekrutnya, dia tidak boleh lengah. Tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar, apa saja bisa terjadi meski dia merasakan mereka itu tidak memiliki niatan buruk. Gadis itu hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya, turun dari lantai dua tempat tinggal sementara para l'Cie itu dengan mudahnya tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun.

"Bravo, bravo. Kau buat Dissidia seperti mitos belaka. Kau tahu di dunia kami yang lain, orang-orang benar-benar mempercayai Dissidia, tahu?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Prishe, pendeta (murid) dari Tavnazia, Vana'diel. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, anakku. Bersyukurlah karena hal itu." Dia bicara dengan gaya orang tua yang dibuat-buat. Sepertinya tidak serius, melihat senyum lebar itu masih ada di sana.

"Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena jika bukan aku yang menemukanmu, hanya ada dua kelompok pencari lagi yang akan datang. Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan mau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"…. Apa dia pria tinggi dengan rambut ikal putih panjang?"

"Bingo. Sepertinya Luneth sudah memperingatkanmu. Ini akan ja-"

"Hoi, Prishe! Bantu aku disini!"

"Dasar kau Hume! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mendramatisir situasi! Rasmu memang tak pernah bisa diandalkan."

"Hei! Jangan mendeskriminasikan ras! Sudah cukup di Ivalice yang sudah bicara buruk dengan ras Hume, meski tidak semuanya seburuk itu..." dari belakang Prishe, muncul pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang sedang memanggul seseorang di bahunya, Oerba Yun Fang.

"Fang!" Vanille memekik melihat keadaan wanita satu sukunya.

"Hn? Kau kenal perempuan ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kami menanyakan jalan padanya, dan tiba-tiba dia menyerang kami. Bilang saja, hasilnya tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak. Vaan, hentikan."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Turunkan dia."

Mereka melihat Vaan menurunkan Fang dari bahunya. Prishe meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Fang. Aura hijau penyembuhan meliputinya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, namaku Prishe. Pendeta (masih murid) Tavnazia. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi aku tak tahu dengan orang yang bersamaku ini."

"Oi!"

"Kami hanya ingin bicara dengan kalian. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan minum teh daripada kita harus saling hantam."

Team Nora tetap merengut senjata mereka dan bersiap menyerang.

"Sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sayang sekali, padahal aku yang bawa tehnya. Ya sudahlah, kalian yang minta."

Elvaan itu melepaskan tapak tanganya dari Fang dan memandang lawannya dengan tatapan bosan. Satu detik mereka saling berhadapan, satu detik kemudian Sazh melayang dengan kecepatan luar biasa menabrak dinding di belakang hingga semennya hancur. Sebuah benturan siku ke dagu menjadi penyebabnya. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari gadis yang tingginya nyaris lebih pendek dari Hope. Lightning tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi dan mencabut Blaze Edge dan menerjang, namun dihentikan sebuah pedang keemasan dengan ujung terbalut detail sulur tanaman.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan. Sayangku Anastasia ini sudah lama tidak berkelahi." Vaan menyeringai, menghentakkan pedangnya dan melepaskan kuncian senjata mereka. Dia kemudian memuntir pegangan pedangnya di antara jari-jarinya dengan gaya mengejek, namun segera bersiap menyerang.

Lightning menggeram. Sepertinya ini takkan jadi pembicaraan yang mudah.

Selesai. Bagaimana dengan yang kali ini, harap beri masukan.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, Anastasia itu nama salah satu pedang yang dipakai Vaan di FF12. Karena Treaty Blade lebih ke arah Ashe dan saya memakai Vaan sebagai wakil dari FF12 juga mendasari itu.

Bagi yang memperhatikan, saya memakai aksen Ultimecia yang terkenal.

**Glossary**

Vana'diel

Nama dunia ke-11 yang memiliki ras dominan lebih dari satu seperti dunia ke-12. Terkenal dengan perang dunianya yang disebut Great Crystal War yang mengangkat nama Shantotto sebagai profesor sihir tinggi dan juga menjadi penyebab musnahnya Tavzania. Dunia yang berpenduduk lima ras dari air mata Dewi Altana yang menangisi musnahnya kebudayaan ras Zilart yang mencoba membuka pintu menuju surga untuk bisa bertemu dengan dewa pencipta mereka..

Tavnazia

Negara dengan ras Elvaan sebagai mayoritas penduduknya. Negara saudara dari San d'Oria, Tavzania musnah saat pertempuran paling berdarah dari Great Crystal War. Ledakan yang luar biasa dahsyat memisahkan teluk tempat Tavnazia berada dari benua utama dan selama 20 tahun sejak perang selesai para penduduknya bertahan hidup dengan bersembunyi di kota bawah tanah dari kejaran para Beastmen yang mengusai daerah itu.

**Character Info**

Emperor Mateus Palamecia

Penguasa diktator Kekaisaran Palamecia dari dunia ke-2. Ahli perangkap, strategi dan jelas memiliki harga diri yang luar biasa tinggi. Dia memimpin serangan militer ke seluruh dunia setelah anak perempuannya diambil seorang pencuri yang berhasil memenangkan kontes menembus bentengnya, melukai harga dirinya. Cerdas dan manipulatif, kelicikannya bahkan dapat menipu mati.

Ultimecia

Penyihir waktu dari dunia ke-8. Terdorong oleh tujuan yang misterius, dia melakukan Time Compression untuk membuat hanya dirinya yang memiliki eksistensi yang nyata di dunia miliknya sendiri, menciptakan dunia seperti apapun keinginannya. Sama manipulatifnya dengan Mateus, Ultimecia dapat mengubah wujudnya untuk menipu atau mengadu domba lawan.

Kain Highwind

Komandan pasukan Dragoon Baron dari dunia ke-4. Pria yang bersifat keras, namun menyembunyikan rasa ragu di hati. Kehilangan ayah karena perang, berambisi menaikkan derajat pasukan mendiang ayahnya dengan menolak tawaran raja Baron untuk menjadi Dark Knight. Sahabat Cecil sejak kecil ini mengkhianati temannya karena rasa iri yang terpendam sejak lama. Menyerang sahabatnya bukan hanya didasari cuci otak, namun juga karena keinginannya sendiri.

Prishe

Pendeta Elvaan Tavnazia dunia ke-11. Anak yatim yang ditemukan di depan kuil dan dibesarkan dalam prinsip religius. Namun bahkan dengan itu tidak menghilangkan sifat alaminya yang suka bicara kotor dan arogan. Dipercaya dan dibenci karena dianggap sebagai pembawa sial, keberadaannya justru mendatangkan berkah pada para Elvaan dalam Great Crystal War. Ketidaksukaan pada orang asing membuatnya hampir tak bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lain kecuali dengan mereka yang mendapat rasa hormatnya.

Vaan

Tikus jalanan dari kota Dalmasca di dunia ke-12. Remaja pemburu Dire Rat yang berimpian menjadi pembajak angkasa ini bersifat periang namun juga tempramental. Karena keadaan, dia terbawa ke tengah konspirasi kerajaan. Seorang yang secara tidak sadar menjadi bidak perebutan kekuasaan para dewa di dunianya dan dunia lain, namun merebut takdirnya sebagai seorang yang disegani dengan hanya berbekal kekuatan hati.

Noctis Lucis Caleum

Pangeran dari dinasti kerajaan yang menggunakan/ mengeksploitasi kekuatan Crystal dari dunia ke-13. Pemalu, namun menutupinya dengan sifat coolnya. Setelah melihat cahaya yang menurut legenda menyebabkan Dewi Kematian Etro bangkit dan mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang melihatnya, dia berusaha menghentikan takdir kematiannya sendiri.

Harap beri tanggapannya. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.


	4. Explainations and Confrontations

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer : Don't own. Maybe someday, but don't own now.

Author Note :

Salam sejahtera bagi kalian yang membaca ini. Chapter baru lagi dari WiNEW. Terima kasih sekali yang sudah repot-repot baca dan review. Chapter kali ini kita ganti setting ke Agito. Jujur, lumayan pusing sama yang satu ini. Murid Akademi Suzaku kucoba karang namanya dari nama senjata masing-masing, nama orang yang pakai senjata itu di FF lain, atau ada yang dari nama kota tempat senjata itu bisa dibeli di suatu FF universe. Kemungkinan akan diubah jika nama mereka sudah diumumkan. Sampai saat itu nama mereka yang dipakai adalah ini, meski nggak semua orang Agito muncul.

So…. Please take a seat and enjoy this bumpy ride, 'cause if you don't your legs'll get tired. This is a quite long chap…. Did I said quite? I mean very.

Edit:

Dengan sudah ditetapkannya nama-nama para pelajar Class Zero, saya akan mengganti nama-nama yang sebelumnya hanya placeholder dengan nama yang sudah resmi. Saya juga akan mengganti nama Ace di setiap chapter yang sudah direvisi.

Random Quote:

_Sekarang aku mengerti, akulah Dracula._

(Soma Cruz, Castlevania : Aria of Sorrow)

**Dissidia: Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 3 : Explainations and Confrontations

_**Order's Sanctuary**_

Hamparan lantai batu marmer yang tergenang air, aurora hijau berseliweran dalam bentuk dan urutan tak beraturan bagai pita di langit, langit yang selalu bercahaya keemasan dengan awan perak berarak pelan.

Order's Sanctuary, rumah kedua bagi para prajurit Cosmos.

Namun yang membuat surga para pembela harmoni tidak memiliki aura tenangnya adalah pria yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di tengahnya. Lucius von Cornelianus, pria tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu terang, ini adalah apa saja yang kau harapkan dari seorang ksatria. Armor biru dengan pinggiran emas dilengkapi helm dengan tanduk panjang menjulang, sifat alaminya yang berani, atau wajahnya yang termasuk tampan. Di dunianya dia dikenal dengan sebutan The Warrior of Light, penyandang cahaya Crystal.

Namun yang membuatnya istimewa diantara para prajurit Cosmos adalah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah prajurit Goddess of Harmony yang paling pertama dan paling setia, membuatnya menjadi semacam legenda diantara para rekannya. Namun kali ini, dia tak repot menunjukkan kewibawaannya.

"Apa maksud kalian dia tidak ada!" dihadapannya adalah sebuah layar yang terbuat dari energi sihir. Tiga orang terpampang di layarnya.

"Yaaaa… tidak ada, hilang, lenyap, vanish, dia tidak ada dimanapun." Genome lokal prajurit Cosmos menjawab dengan enteng, membuat Lucius makin murka meski wajahnya nyaris tidak menunjukkan apapun seperti biasa.

"Maksud anak monyet ini adalah… Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum sudah diserobot lebih dulu oleh para budak Chaos." Jawaban tenang pria berambut coklat dengan bekas luka khas di dahinya, juga karena dia sedang mencekik remaja berekor partnernya cukup membuat pemimpin mereka agak tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Stella Nox Fleuret? Dia juga sudah hilang."

"Tapi aku heran. Bagaimana bisa Chaos mengambil dua prajurit dari dunia yang sama, untuk bertempur di perang yang sama. Apa tidak ada peraturan yang mengurus tentang hal itu?" Genome itu berkata dengan suara putus-putus.

"Sebenarnya tidak, Zidane." Jawab seorang berambut coklat yang lain, seorang pengelana bertubuh ramping dan berpakaian biru langit, ekspresi keras yang tidak biasanya ada di wajahnya terpampang jelas.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya, Bartz?"

"Maksudku adalah dalam peraturan tertulis, hanya dua prajurit dari setiap dunia yang diperbolehkan bertarung dalam satu lingkaran, dengan pengecualian jika ada orang yang kedua sebenarnya memiliki lawan, namun sudah tersingkir di lingkaran yang sebelumnya. Tidak dijelaskan pihak mana yang mau mereka bela, entah mereka memilih Chaos atau Cosmos dua-duanya, atau keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Jadi secara teknis, Chaos tidak melanggar peraturan apapun."

"Tetap terdengar tidak adil bagiku."

"Koreksi, Zidane. Bagi kita semua."

"Ayolah, Squall. Lepaskan aku." Squall segera melepaskannya, membuat Zidane terjungkal. Dia segera berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit noda celananya dengan ekornya.

"Aku dengar Cloud dan Luneth sudah menemukan wanita rambut pink itu."

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak dengar bahwa mereka membiarkannya pergi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka awalnya hanya bertugas sebagai scout. Ikut bertarung dan meyakinkan Lightning bukan prioritas mereka. Aku sudah instruksikan mereka untuk menyusul Terra." Jawab Lucius.

"Terus, siapa yang sekarang kebagian ngejar?"

"Vaan dan Prishe."

Mata tiga orang dihadapannya terbelalak tak percaya. Bartz yang pertama pulih segera bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Kau bercanda. Kau tahu bagaimana dia tidak suka manusia. Dia pasti pakai alasan itu untuk menghajar orang sebanyak banyaknya."

"Prishe adalah prajurit yang hebat, aku akui itu. Tapi arogansinya harus diredam agar tidak membuat masalah pada kita semua."

"Heh… kau mengatakan itu kepada gadis yang secara harafiah sudah membesarkanmu. Lagian, siapa sih yang punya ide menciptakan dimensi yang berbeda dalam satu dunia. Kalau dunianya cuma satu semua kekacauan ini nggak bakal terjadi."

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang lebih baik tidak terjawab, mengetahui seperti apa 'dia' yang sudah menciptakan setiap dunia kita."

_**Team Nora HQ, Main Hall**_

Team Nora jelas pernah melihat hari yang lebih baik. Dua orang lawan mereka lebih kuat dari siapapun yang pernah mereka lawan. Meski mereka saling bertukar umpatan, mereka bergerak dengan koordinasi yang luar biasa. Vaan akan melindungi mereka berdua dari tembakan dan serangan pedang sementara Prishe mengucapkan mantra Protect, Shell, atau Reflect, sebelum dia menyerang balik dengan serangan berutun dan bertempo cepat. Tanpa sadar Lightning berpisah medan dengan anggota Nora yang lain, berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Monk Tavnazia.

Lightning menebas datar ke arah perut Elvaan lawannya, Prishe membalas dengan melompat kecil dan menginjak sisi datar Blaze Edge, menjadikannya patok lompatan. Dia salto di atas kepala Lightning, mencengkram dua bahunya dan menghempaskannya. Lightning memutar badannya sehingga dia menabrak dinding bukan dengan kepala. Lightning mengaduh pelan saat punggungnya kontak dengan tembok. Insting bahayanya menjerit, dia mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk menhentikan kaki yang akan menghantam bahunya. Namun bahkan sudah diblok, kekuatan serangannya membuat mantan sersan itu lengah.

Melihat kesempatan, Prishe memutar badannya dan menendang wajah Lightning dengan kaki yang satunya. Lightning mencondongkan badannya ke belakang, tendangan itu lewat hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari ujung hidungnya. Dia mendorong lawannya, memperluas jarak mereka, mengubah Blaze Edge menjadi mode pistol dan mulai menembak. Namun dia kemudian sadar pergelangan tangan kanannya patah setelah menahan tendangan, dia terpaksa mengganti posisi senjatanya ke tangan kiri. Tembakannya jadi terlihat jelas tidak akurat. Prishe menghindari semuanya dan melaju mendekat. Lightning menghantamkan gagang pistolnya ke pelipis kirinya.

'Kena!' darah menetes dari lukanya, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu diperdulikan .

"Luar biasa, mau tidak mau aku harus mengakuinya, Lightning. Tapi jika hanya segitu, kau tidak akan bertahan di Dissidia lebih dari 5 menit awal pertempuran skala besarnya."

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan ikut dengan kalian?"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, karena Dissidia kali ini menggunakan dunia ke-13 sebagai arenanya, duniamu."

"Apa?"

"Luneth tidak mengatakannya padamu? Baiklah, biar aku yang jelaskan. Para dewan beranggapan bahwa Dissidia sudah berjalan cukup lama di dalam kepemimpinan sang Naga Suci, dan memutuskan perang kali ini adalah yang terakhir dari yang terakhir, dan menjadikan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat sejarah yang spektakuler."

"Dengan mengadakan perang di duniaku."

"Yaaaa… begitulah. Bagi mereka, dunia kita tidak ada nilainya. Banyak perang dalam legenda yang sebenarnya adalah Dissidia yang diadakan di dunia kami masing-masing. Yang membuat perang kali ini beda adalah, duniamu akan benar-benar musnah saat Dissidia berakhir, mengakhiri terbentuknya dunia baru sekaligus mengakhiri perang tiada akhir keparat ini. Ditambah dengan adanya sesuatu yang bisa melakukan itu di dunia ini, kemungkinan suksesnya adalah 80% jika tidak menghitung kemungkinan lainnya."

"Dan kau setuju? Kalau kau membela duniamu, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana jadinya jika itu terjadi."

"Siapa kau mencoba mengguruiku!" jerit Prishe dengan kepalan tangan terangkat, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dewa membuatmu hidup selama bereon hanya untuk menjadi bahan permainan takdir! Bagaimana rasanya saat kau membunuh dan dibunuh, hanya untuk dibangkitkan lagi dan melihat semua yang kau perjuangkan tidak ada hasilnya selain untuk memberi makan kadal kelewat besar yang haus kekuatan! Apa kau tahu rasanya, hah!"

Monk itu melayangkan tinjunya, yang Lightning hindari dengan mudah karena ketidakfokusannya. Lightning terdiam. Prishe menatapnya dengan mata penuh observasi. Banyak emosi bercampur menjadi satu dalam mata dan ekspresi mantan sersan itu. Kemarahan, rasa jijik, bingung, dan yang paling dibenci Prishe, kasihan. Monk itu mendesah, menyumpah pelan di antara nafasnya.

"Dengar, aku menyesal semua jadi begini. Tapi jika tak begini, generasi yang lalu akan tetap menderita dan generasi yang akan datang juga akan menderita karena memang tidak akan ada dunia baru lagi. Dengan musnahnya duniamu, kita semua akan terselamatkan."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat perjanjian dengan dewamu? Dewa selalu memberikan hadiah pada prajuritnya sebagai imbalan mengabdi pada mereka, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hume?"

"Bagaimana jika aku minta duniaku selamat pada dewamu? Apa dia akan mengabulkannya?"

Kali ini, Prishe yang terdiam. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa bahwa suara pertarungan disekitar mereka berhenti dan semua partisipannya menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku….. tidak punya hak untuk menjamin. Tapi, ya. Kau akan mendapat imbalan atas pengabdianmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." Prishe mendengus "Setelah mendengar semua kekacauan yang akan datang, kau baru meminta bantuan dewa?"

"Bukankah kalian datang memang untuk itu? Kalian datang mencariku memang untuk mendapat hadiah dari dewa. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertarung lagi."

"Ya…. Tapi satu-satunya yang kuminta hanyalah cara pulang, dan lagi aku tak pernah menolak sparring dengan orang yang kuat, apalagi jika lawanku Hume."

_**Academy of Peristerium Suzaku**_

"Jadi anak-anak, matriks hanya dapat dikalikan jika kolom dari matriks pertama dan baris dari matriks kedua memiliki jumlah yang sama. Dengan begitu, jumlah dalam ordo D akan sama dengan…"

Remaja rambut putih itu menguap lebar. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya semua hampir memiliki kondisi sama, baiklah… mungkin untuk sebagian besarnya, Queen masih memperhatikan Pak Kurasame dengan punggung tegak seperti biasa. Benar-benar siswa teladan. Bel berbunyi nyaring dari lorong yang sepi, membuat remaja itu bersyukur dalam hati kepada Cosmos atas penghentian deritanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian dulu sampai disini. Tes tertulis akan dilaksanakan hari Kamis depan jadi pelajari bab 6 sampai bab 8. Tes praktek seminggu kemudian. Dan ….. Ace!"

"Ah! Ya, Pak!" remaja rambut putih itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti bermain-main dengan kartumu, aku akan pastikan nilaimu F!"

"Mengerti, Pak!" jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Beberapa teman sekelasnya berusaha menahan tawa. Setelah wali kelasnya keluar, remaja itu segera menghembuskan nafas yang dia tak sadar tahan.

"Kau benar-benar kacau, Ace." Suara perempuan mengejek dari tempat duduk di belakangnya.

"Sice, diam."

"Belajarlah lebih rajin. Mungkin dengan begitu, guru-guru tidak perlu sampai menyita Odinmu, kan." Gadis berkacamata berjalan ke depan mejanya, Ace mendesah.

"Queen, kau tidak membantu."

"Menurutku, aku sangat membantu."

"Persetan dengan ujian! Ayo kita ke kota! Ada game centre baru, nih!" remaja laki-laki berteriak dari sisi kiri kelas. Tangannya menyisir kasar rambut pirang kotornya seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Nine, ketidaksiapan dalam ujian dapat berdampak fatal pada kelulusan." Remaja dengan rambut coklat keemasan. Nine mendengus itu datang dari anak kesayangan para guru. Trey, urusi urusanmu sendiri."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Suara halus perempuan berusaha melerai, "Sekolah selesai, jadi bagaimana kalau kita kemabali ke asrama saja." Gadis rambut hitam yang membawa boneka Moogle berkata pelan.

"Ya…. baiklah." "Aku juga capek…" "Ada PR, nih…" jawaban asal terdengar dari semua temannya. Ace mendengus, tidak ada yang bisa menolak karisma Deuce. Mereka semua bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Angel melihat Tarot yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ace, kau tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu jalan ini…"

"Uh, baiklah…."

Setelah Deuce pergi, Ace mengeluarkan dek kartu. Dia mengamati mereka satu persatu, hingga sampai pada favoritnya, Odin. Dia terdiam dan menyadari tidak terdengar satu suara pun dari tadi.

'Apa tinggal aku saja yang masih di sekolah? Tidak… seharusnya masih ada penjaganya.' Pikirnya sambil meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Lorong sepi, tempat ini seperti kota hantu. Ace merinding memikirkannya. Dia segera berlari di lorong kosong, suara langkahnya menggema keras. Dia kemudian berhenti. Dia terdiam dan mendengarkan baik-baik. Satu set langkah selain miliknya terdengar dari lorong yang ada di depannya, suara derap boot militer berjalan dengan tenang. Dia melihat pemilik langkah itu, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut perak panjang.

Matanya menajam memperhatikan si pendatang baru. Dia mundur beberapa langkah saat dia melihat matanya. Hijau dengan pupil tipis seperti mata kucing, bibirnya membentuk seringai dingin saat Ace terbelalak.

'A-apa-apaan orang ini. Auranya saja seperti bisa mencekikku.' Dengan suara bergetar, Ace berkata, "S-siapa kau?" pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Namaku Sephiroth, aku datang untuk membunuhmu."

Mata Ace terbelalak saat pria itu memunculkan sebuah katana yang panjangnya luar biasa tidak mungkin dan mengangkat pedangnya itu di atas kepala, siap menebas kepala remaja itu. Daerah lorong sekolah dilapisi medan anti sihir, membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan mantra ataupun memanggil Odin. Dia menutup mata, bersiap menghadapi kematiannya. Namun suara logam bertemu logam menggema, Ace membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

Wanita berambut hijau ikal yang diikat dalam kunciran tinggi menghunuskan Rapier langsing, menahan tebasan Sephiroth. Tubuhnya terbungkus jubah putih yang tepinya koyak, mata ungunya penuh ketetapan hati. Sephiroth merengut, bibir tipisnya berkedut ke bawah.

"Minggir, Branford."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan buat kau minggir, meski aku harus mencincangmu dulu."

"Tadinya kupikir kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertempuran antar dewa dan hanya ikut supaya kau bisa menyiksa dia terus. Kau sudah berubah Sephiroth, apa yang sebenarnya kau incar?"

Wanita itu menghentakkan senjatanya dan membuat jarak dengan lawannya. Sephiroth bersiap menerjang, namun berhenti saat wanita itu meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke arahnya. Dengan refleks, mantan jendral itu menebas benda yang mengancam itu. Tiga bola berwarna ungu terbelah, namun segera meledak menjadi tabir asap, menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan satu tebasan lagi, angin berembus keras dan menghilangkan asapanya, hanya untuk menyadari dua targetnya sudah menghilang.

"Lari, ya? Sayang sekali…."

Dia mengibaskan tangan kirinya, katananya menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan tenang ke arah dia tadi muncul. Sebelum dia menghilang dalam kilatan energi hitam, dia tak dapat berhenti berpikir.

'Tempat ini lebih berbahaya dan merepotkan dari yang kuduga…..'

_**Unknown, Peristerium Suzaku**_

Ace membuka matanya setelah sensasi terhisap mantra perpindahan ruang dan waktu selesai. Itu membuatnya berpikir.

'Sekolah dilapisi dengan perisai anti sihir, tapi dia bisa memakai mantra perpindahan ruang dan waktu. Entah perisainya yang sudah kadaluarsa, atau memang dia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada kepala sekolah, aku tidak tahu.'

Wanita itu memperhatikannya dengan mata penasaran. Tarot membalas tatapannya, sebelum sadar apa yang diinginkan wanita itu.

"Em… terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"…..tidak usah dipikirkan."

Mereka kembali saling terdiam. Dia memperhatikan wanita itu lekat-lekat. Rambut hijau yang tidak terlihat seperti dicat. Mata ungu yang halus, sama seperti tutur bicara dan suaranya, meski dia bicara agak cadel dan mendesis, mungkin sudah logatnya.

"Namaku Ace, siapa namamu?"

"….Branford, Terra Branford. Siap membantu."

"Bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi mengapa kau menolongku?"

"Tugas. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, sebagai sesama anak-anak Cosmos." Mata remaja rambut putih itu terbelalak (sepertinya jadi keseringan). Dengan gagap dia berkata.

"Cosmos? Cosmos si Dewi Harmoni? Cosmos yang itu?" Terra mengangguk pelan, "Dan kau, Terra Branford, wanita darah campuran yang mendapat julukan 'Godslayer'?" kembali dia mengangguk. Ace menepuk dahinya karena dia baru menyadari siapa wanita di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita duniaku bisa sampai terdengar hingga sini."

"Kau tidak akan percaya betapa aku mengidolakanmu. Orang-orang bilang kau hanya mitos, dan sekarang aku berdiri di depanmu, nyata dan- tunggu sebentar, duniamu?"

"Apa kau percaya teori dimensi lain? Kau harus karena kau akan menjadi bagiannya."

"Jadi kau berasal dari dunia lain?"

"Begitulah…. Kenyataan bagi seseorang adalah legenda bagi orang lain. Bagi kalian teori tentang dunia lain dan ceritanya adalah isapan jempol, namun demikian juga bagi orang dunia lain yang menganggap duniamu tidak lebih dari khayalan. Tapi semua tanggapan itu akan sirna saat perang dimulai."

"Perang?"

"Perang dimana semua orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Crystal berkumpul, saat dimana para dewa tenggelam dalam konflik yang tak pernah selesai. Peristiwa yang lebih dikenal sebagai…"

"…..Dissidia."

"Hum… kau sudah pernah mendengarnya?"

"Salah satu alasan mengapa aku mengidolakanmu. Kau lihat, orang-orang Peristerium Suzaku memuja Dewi Harmoni dan para prajuritnya. Cerita kepahlawanan kalian, tidak ada yang tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu sudah banyak orang dewasa yang tidak lagi menanggap kalian serius."

"Cosmos tidak pernah meminta kalian memujanya. Itu adalah pilihan kalian sendiri."

"Ya… aku tahu itu. Um... jadi, bisa ulangi karena apa kau menolongku?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, tidak lama lagi dunia akan menyadari dengan cara yang sulit bahwa mitos mereka adalah nyata. Dissidia akan dimulai, dan dia akan dimulai disini, di duniamu, atau harus kubilang dimensimu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukannya itu akan berbahaya sekali. Para prajurit dewa pastinya memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Jika kalian akan berperang disini, apa tidak akan ada banyak korban?"

"Karena itu, aku menyebutnya cara yang sulit. Dissidia akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan hari, dan wakil dari duniamu masih belum dipanggil…"

"Jadi kau datang untuk menjadikanmu… salah satu dari kalian?"

"Kau cepat mengerti, ya?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantu… aku masih tidak begitu kuat jika kau bandingkan aku dengan, um... misalnya Nine atau Eight."

"Ada alasan kenapa kami memilihmu. Percaya pada diri, percaya pada orang lain yang mempercayaimu. Di saat kau jatuh kami akan menahanmu, juga di saat sebaliknya. Kesatuan adalah kekuatan sejati, kemampuan individu tidak akan berarti tanpanya. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan tempatmu di antara kami."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha."

"Itu baru semangat, Ace."

_**Edge of Madness**_

Tanah terbakar, api menyembur membentuk pilar raksasa, singgasana besar ungu yang menggambarkan kehancuran semesta. Pemandangan bagai neraka Edge of Madness, singgasana Chaos. Para prajurit Chaos berkumpul untuk menyambut anggota baru mereka. Chaos, Dewa Kerusakan, duduk di posisinya di atas tahta, menatap para budaknya yang sedang berlutut dengan tatapan bosan. Salah satu tangan kanannya menopang wajah iblisnya, sayap mengatup dan ekornya bersandar lemas di salah satu sandaran tangan tahtanya. Dengan suara yang menggema bahkan di ruang tanpa dinding, dia berkata.

**"Laporan…."**

Garland, yang saat itu sedang tidak memakai helm ciri khas, berdiri dan maju ke depan kumpulan sesama prajurit Chaos. Mata kuningnya sama bosannya dengan Chaos, dia merapikan jenggot hitam panjangnya sebelum bicara.

"Keadaan sesuai rencana, Pangeran Noctis dan Etro sudah berhasil direkrut."

**"Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?"**

"Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai dia memberi jawaban, tapi jika lawannya Lightning, aku ragu dia akan bimbang terlalu lama."

**"Oh, begitu….."**

"Tuanku? Apakah kita bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini? Kita saat ini sedang melakukan gencatan senjata dengan para prajurit Cosmos. Meskipun kita mengambil alih beberapa orang mereka, pada akhirnya tidak akan berarti karena lawan kita yang sebenarnya bukanlah Cosmos."

**"Meski begitu, pada akhirnya kita akan tetap melawan mereka di lain hari. Lebih baik jika kita memiliki setiap tenaga yang ada di bawah komando kita untuk menghadapinya. Namun sepertinya semua akan benar-benar berakhir kali ini…"**

"Kita tidak akan tahu, bisa saja Pangeran Noctis membelot. Sama seperti Golbez dan Jecht, dia memiliki tubuh kegelapan namun hati cahaya.

**"Bagiku itu sudah tidak penting. Kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata, itu yang pasti kali ini. Aku tidak perduli apa ada yang berkhianat kali ini, karena kemenangan sejati…..sudah ada di tanganku."** Mendengar itu, Mateus dan Ultimecia menegang.

**"Kemenanganku dan ingatanku hanya milikku seorang."**

_**Team Nora HQ**_

"Jadi sebenarnya dia hanya kena mantra Sleep, tapi karena refleks aku tidak sengaja menembak yang level tinggi. Dunia bisa kiamat di sekitarnya dan dia tidak akan bangun."

"Jadi itu maksudnya hasil yang tidak menyenangkan…."

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menghilangkan efeknya. Dalam beberapa menit dia pasti sudah bisa bangun."

Nora dan dua prajurit Cosmos membuat sebuah lingkaran di lantai, cangkir teh di hadapan masing-masing. Gencatan senjata mereka dimulai setelah Prishe kembali menyembuhkan Fang dari pengaruh mantranya dan memulihkan semua cedera Team Nora yang terjadi saat bertarung tadi.

"Ceritakan lagi soal Dissidia ini."

"Kupikir kau sudah dapat gambarannya dari mimpimu."

"Ya, tapi ada hal yang masih tidak kumengerti. Kenapa perang ini dimulai? Siapa yang memulainya? Bagaimana kalian yakin perang ini akan selesai kali ini jika dia sudah berlangsung selama bereon?

"Hei, satu-satu. Aku akan jelaskan bagaimana semua kekacauan ini dimulai. Singkatnya, Cid of Lufaine membuat perjanjian dengan Naga Suci Shinryu untuk dapat mempelajari kebenaran sejati dari Harmoni dan Kehancuran, juga sekalian untuk menyelamatkan anak angkatnya yang menjadi bahan percobaan genetik untuk menjadi prajurit sempurna." Prishe berkata dengan tenang sambil menyeruput tehnya pelan. Hope menatap Elvaan itu lekat-lekat. Prishe bertanya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bukan manusia?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi kau ini…."

"Elvaan, salah satu ras Vana'diel."

"Jadi, di duniamu ada lebih dari satu?"

"Dunia kalian juga sama, hanya saja entah kalian tidak tahu atau tidak sadar." Vaan menjelaskan dengan nada bosan. Snow menepuk pundak si Sky Pirate untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kembali ke topik. Jadi perang ini adalah bahan penelitian?"

"Benar."

"Apa yang buat kalian yakin perang ini selesai kali ini? Sudah bereon sejak perang ini dimulai, apa yang buat ini selesai?" Snow bertanya sambil menenggak tehnya. Prishe mendesah, meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap orang-orang dihadapan dengan serius. Nora menegang penuh antisipasi.

"Ada masalah dengan perjanjian itu. Cid mengkhianati perjanjian dengan membantu Cosmos memenangkan lingkaran perang ke-13, dan sebenarnya Shinryu sudah membatalkan perang ini. Dengan berakhirnya perang ini, berakhir pula perjanjiannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuan perjanjian itu, tapi ada beberapa dari kami yang curiga para dewa mengatahuinya. Ada desas-desus yang menyatakan bahwa dia membuat senjata, ada juga yang mengatakan dia berusaha menemukan kedamaian abadi. Tapi secara pribadi, aku percaya teori yang pertama."

"Dia membuat senjata?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi jika dia mencari kedamaian sejati, dia tidak akan menemukannya dengan membuat perang yang sampai membuat orang yang terlibat di dalamnya lupa dengan alasan perang itu sendiri."

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Karena perang ini, kita semua mengalami amnesia akut karena Shinryu selalu membangkitkan pasukan yang tewas dalam perang dengan bayaran ingatan dan kekuatan pasukan tersebut. Lucius dan Luneth saja sampai lupa dengan nama mereka sendiri." Kata Vaan dari sebelah Snow.

"Lucius itu pemimpin kalian? Dia masih ada sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Team Nora membayangkan bagaimana rupa pemimpin para prajurit Cosmos itu. Bayangan tentang kakek tua renta yang nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Lightning tetap menganggap orang bisa mengabdi kepada Dewi Harmoni dan tetap bertahan sampai sekarang pasti punya kemampuan. Keadaan damai mereka terinterupsi oleh suara ketukan keras. Hope berdiri untuk menjawabnya, namun Prishe menahannya dan berbisik,

"Jangan dibuka."

Ketukannya makin keras dan tidak sabar. Vaan memberi komando pada orang yang hadir disana untuk segera menyiapkan senjata. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang sejak tadi diketuk pecah. Langkah berat terdengar saat memasuki ruangan lantai kayu. Team Nora berhadapan dengan makhluk yang sulit dipercaya. Pria raksasa berambut hitam jabrik memasuki hall utama. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah kulitnya sehitam rambutnya, mata bulat yang bersinar kuning, juga dua tanduk merah yang mencuat dari pelipisnya. Dia mengaihkan pandangannya pada dua prajurit Cosmos yang sudah siap menyerangnya dan berkata dengan suara yang sama beratnya dengan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja kalian para bidak Cosmos ada disini."

"Dan tentu saja kau yang datang, Exdeath. Kupikir kau tidak menganggap semua pertarungan ini penting karena sudah pasti tujuanmu terlaksana." Mendengar itu, Exdeath hanya tertawa. Dia meraih pedangnya dari balik jubah hitamnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah para prajurit Cosmos.

"Musnahlah kalian semua, serangga!"

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak bergerak sebagaimana pohon seharusnya, pohon!" seru Vaan sambil mengumpulkan energi yang membentuk bola api.

_**Chapter 3 End**_

Dan….. Cut!

Semakin banyak konfrontasi antara prajurit Cosmos dan Chaos. Semua akan makin rumit. Oh, ya ini adalah chapter terpanjangku, kira-kira separuh dari fic ini saat ini *menyelamati diri sendiri*. Yah….. karena merasa kalau dipotong di tengah jalan jadi agak aneh, jadinya harus disambung, and chapter ini pun jadi.

Disini para prajurit dewa tidak akan menganggap lawan mereka sebagai prajurit. Prajurit Cosmos akan memanggil Chaos' Side sebagai bidak Chaos karena mereka bisa diganti kapan saja dan hampir tidak ada gunanya di mata Chaos sementara Chaos' Side akan memanggil Cosmos' Side sebagai budak Cosmos karena kesetiaan dan kesukarelaan mereka mengabdi.

Ini adalah susunan orang-orang Agito:

Card : Ace

Scythe : Sice

Longsword : Queen

Twin handgun : King

Handgun : Cater

Flail : Seven

Katana : Jack

Bow : Trey

Flute : Deuce

Mace : Cinque

Knuckle : Eight

Spear : Nine

Machina dan Rem masih belum termasuk dalam Class Zero pada saat itu.

Setiap dunia di FF13 universe mempunyai pandangan berbeda tentang Dissidia. Jadi, singkatnya seperti ini,

FF13 : tidak ada kepercayaan tentang perang tiada akhir ini. Sumber yang diketahui barulah dari mimpi yang didapat Lightning

Versus : orang mempercayai adanya Dissidia, namun pada pada kaum mayoritas akhirnya tetap dianggap mitos karena tidak ada bukti. Orang yang mengawali legenda itu tidak diketahui, namun orang-orang Cosmos mencurigai para dewan.

Agito : orang percaya dan yakin pada Dissidia, bahkan sampai melakukan pemujaan pada dewa dan para prajuritnya. Bukti yanga ada adalah reruntuhan kuil Cosmos yang sebenarnya diciptakan oleh para dewan Dissidia. Kuil tersebut adalah salah satu situs yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuk menarik simpati masyarakat pada perang tiada akhir ini.

**Glossary**

Hume

Istilah ras manusia di dunia 11 dan 12. Ras yang serba bisa namun kemampuannya banyak di bawah rata-rata jika dibanding ras lain (jack-of**-**all-trade but master of none). Sifat buruk mereka di dunia ke 11 adalah sifat rakus mereka akan segala hal yang bersifat duniawi.

Elvaan

Istilah ras dunia 11 yang punya ciri kulit gelap, rambut terang, dan telinga runcing. Ras yang paling religius namun juga yang paling tiran. Saat Great Crystal War membuat salah satu negara utama mereka, Tavnazia, musnah. Kemudian di Magus War melawan manusia, mereka kalah perang dengan ras Hume yang sempat gencatan senjata dengan musuh mereka, membuat sebagian Elvaan membenci manusia. Sifat buruk mereka adalah kesombongan mereka.

Peristerium Suzaku

Ibukota dari Rubrum, salah satu negara di dunia ke 13. Negara yang Crystalnya menganugrahkan para penduduknya dengan kekuatan sihir, terisolir di pulau terpencil dan jauh dari perang. Peristerium Suzaku adalah pusat pendidikan di Oriens (nama dunianya), namun para alumninya akan langsung dikirim ke medan perang. Satu-satunya negara yang belum tersentuh oleh invasi perang.

**Character Info**

Lucius van Cornelianus (Warrior of Light)

Pemimpin para prajurit Cosmos dari dunia ke 1. Prajurit Cosmos yang paling setia, bahkan setelah Dissidia menghapus ingatannya, dia tetap menjadi prajuritnya meski dia mulai kehilangan tujuan. Seorang anak yatim dengan dunia penuh darah, seorang ksatria Cornelia mengambilnya dan melatihnya menjadi ksatria terkuat Cornelia. Misinya menyelamatkan putri kerajaannya membuatnya harus menyelamatkan dunia, baik di masa lalu maupun masa depan, meski cerita perjuangannya hanya menjadi tidak lebih dari sekedar dongeng.

Garland van Cornelianus of Lufaine

Ksatria yang jatuh kehormatannya dari dunia ke 1. Anak yatim yang diangkat sebagai anak oleh Cid of Lufaine dan istrinya, namun segera menjadi bahan percobaan genetik. Setelah menjadi tidak responsif karena eksperimen yang terus menerus membuat penelitinya menciptakan klon ibunya, yang kemudian menjadi Cosmos. Serangkaian kejadian membawanya ke 2000 tahun ke masa depan, dimana dia menjadi ksatria terbaik Cornelia. Namun karena kejadian yang hampir mencabut nyawanya, dia membuat perjanjian dengan Chaos, dan menjadi salah satu hal yang mendasari pertempuran tiada akhir Dissidia.

Zidane Tribal

Aktor teater (pencuri) dunia ke 9. Genome, makhluk tanpa emosi dan hati yang diciptakan sebagai wadah bagi jiwa orang yang sudah mati oleh Garland dari dunia ke 9, namun Zidane adalah salah satu yang diberi jiwa olehnya. Dia diciptakan dengan keabadian dan proses pendewasaan untuk menggantikan Kuja yang suatu saat akan mati. Karena iri, Kuja membuangnya dari Terra ke Gaia, dimana dia akan dibesarkan di lingkungan bandit berkedok rombongan teater. Cerdas, namun sgera hilang jika berhadapan dengan wanita, terutama yang cantik.

Squall Leonhart

Anggota pasukan bayaran dari dunia ke-8. Pada dasarnya tanpa orang tua, saat satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap saudara tiba-tiba menghilang, dia membuat mekanisme pertahanan mental yang menolak interaksi dengan orang lain. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit perisai mentalnya runtuh setelah dia menemukan apa arti kebersamaan. Sangat mengagumi singa karena harga diri dan kekuatannya, teman-temannya sudah menganggapnya memiliki kualitas itu.

Bartz Klauser

Pengelana dan penjaga Crystal dunia ke-5. Berjiwa bebas dan artistik, namun agak lamban (bodoh) dalam beberapa hal. Sifatnya yang kekanakan dan rasa takutnya pada ketinggian adalah hasil dari trauma masa kecilnya. Mengelilingi dunia atas permintaan ayahnya sebelum mati, dia terbentur pada tugas warisan ayahnya yang selama ini ditutupi darinya. Warisan perjuangan mempertahankan stabilitas dunia yang tidak sanggup diselesaikan oleh generasi lalu dibebankan padanya.

Sephiroth

Mantan SOLDIER kelas 1 dari dunia ke-7. Hasil percobaan yang tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, dia terkenal sebagai SOLDIER terkuat sepanjang masa. Karena salah kaprah dengan garis keturunannya, mendorongnya ke jurang ketidakwarasan. Terkena Messiah Complex, dia menganggap dunia sudah terlalu korup dan meneruskan apa yang dilakukan 'Ibu'nya untuk menghancurkan dan menguasai semesta. Dingin dan selalu terlihat tenang, sebagian prajurit Cosmos tidak mau berurusan dengan si pemegang katana raksasa ini yang juga mantan prajurit Cosmos.

Terra Branford

Pemimpin pasukan perlawanan Kekaisaran Gesthalt dari dunia 6. Lahir dari hasil hubungan terlarang dua ras yang tak bisa bersama, Kaisar Gesthalt mengambilnya dan melatihnya sebagai senjata pemusnah masal setelah dia membunuh ibunya dan menangkap ayahnya. Karena tujuan latihannya yang barbar, dia terkadang agak sulit berhubungan dengan orang lain karena tidak mendapat pendidikan baik dalam hal ini. Setelah lepas dari pengaruh cuci otak Kekaisaran, dia memimpin pasukan anti Gesthalt setelah Apocalypse terlaksana.

Exdeath

Penyihir terkutuk dunia ke-5. Awalnya adalah sebuah pohon (ini sering jadi bahan lelucon para prajurit Cosmos) yang digunakan untuk menampung roh jahat, namun justru merubahnya menjadi monster mengerikan yang tidak menginginkan yang lain selain mengirim dunia ke Void. Generasi pertama Warrior of Dawn berhasil menyegelnya, namun segel itu lepas setelah orang-orang mengeksploitasi kekuatannya. Saat kebebasan sudah di tangan, dia kembali meneruskan keinginannya memusnahkan semua dan semua yang menghalanginya. Bermulut besar dan sombong, dia tidak terlalu bersikeras pada motifnya bertarung karena percaya bahwa semua akan berakhir menuju ke ketiadaan.

Orang yang baru muncul lumayan banyak. Ini perasaanku saja, atau aku buat penjelasan characternya kali ini kepanjangan. Harap maklum. Meski sederhana, tapi banyak kejadian Dissidia yang di latarbelakangi oleh FF1. Bagaimana orang-orang Square Enix nyambung-nyabungin semua itu dan hampir tidak ada plot hole memang patut diacungi semua jempol tangan dan kaki yang kupunya.

Aku tak percaya bisa menulis semua ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, dan harap beri respon untuk chapter ini juga. Tidak hanya saran, tapi kritik yang membantu dan flame gak jelas kalau mau. Harus ada orang yang membantuku membakar BBQ keluarga. See you in next chapter. Ja ne.


	5. Children of Cosmos

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer : Pengacaraku masih cari cara untuk dapat hak patennya, jadi masih gak punya segala yang berhubungan dengan Final Fantasy.

Author Note :

Selamat datang di chapter baru ini. Makin banyak konfrontasi. Saya berusaha agar setiap prajurit dewa bisa muncul, setelah itu baru para cameo. Lumayan susah ngaturnya, tapi memang itulah jadinya kalau menulis fic game yang punya tokoh lebih dari 100 orang. Kali ini agak banyak percakapannya, so bear with me. Yah…. Selamat menikmati.

Random Quote :

_So far away from my home, home sweet home_

_Day by day, from land to land I have roam_

_Even though the wind had always guide my road_

_Oh, How I long for my home, home sweet home _

(Home Sweet Home / Bartz Klauser's Theme, Final Fantasy V)

**Dissidia: Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 4 : The Children of Cosmos

_**Great Forest, Pulse, Hope's POV **_

Nafasku memburu, paru-paruku terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sudah cukup lama kami berlari, dan tak nampak akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Kami meninggalkan markas saat keadaan mulai tidak ter kendali. Aku melihat dua orang asing yang menyebut diri mereka para prajurit Cosmos. Mereka nampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Aku melihat para Nora yang lain. Snow, Vanille, Sazh, Gadot, Lebraeu, dan….. Lightning. Dia juga sama tidak terpengaruhnya dengan Vaan dan Prishe. Vaan membopong Fang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Sepertinya Prishe tidak bercanda tentang mantra Sleepnya itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari tanda-tanda pengejar kami. Kejadian tadi mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

_***flashback* **_

Vaan melempar mantra Fira cepat ke arah Exdeath, yang hanya ditahan dengan satu sabetan pedangnya. Dari balik kobaran api, Prishe menerjang dengan kepalan tangan terangkat. Gerakan Exdeath terlihat jelas lambannya, semua pukulan Prishe masuk, namun itu bukan akhirnya. Prishe tidak menyadari celah dari retetan serangannya, dan Exdeath memanfaatkan itu. Menarik pedangnya ke belakang, hanya untuk menusukkannya di bahu monk itu. Ujung pedangnya menembus kulit, tulang, dan daging namun dia masih belum puas. Menarik pedangnya dengan kasar, bahu korbannya kontan robek, namun Prishe hanya meresponnya dengan desisan jengkel.

Exdeath berbalik mendengar suara handgun diisi pelurunya dan terkena tembakan berutun Sazh. Delapan tembakan masuk, namun dia tidak terpengaruh. Dia hanya menatap Sazh yang berdiri di balkon lantai dua.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan sampah…"

Dia menghilang dalam gelombang energi, dan muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sazh. Sazh menoleh, namun Exdeath sudah menghujamkan pedangnya untuk membunuh pria kulit hitam itu. Namun serangan itu tidak pernah datang. Vaan mengalihkan arah tusukannya dengan senjatanya sendiri. Vaan mencengkram bahu Sazh, melompat dari balkon, dan mendarat lembut di lantai kayu.

"Reverse Polarity. Dia memang prajurit dewa yang paling lamban, tapi dia bisa menjangkau jarak dari musuh dalam sekejap dengan teknik itu."

"Kalau begitu kita dirugikan di pertempuran kali ini. Tempat ini terlalu sempit, dia bisa lebih leluasa berteleportasi dalam ruang tertutup." Snow membalas sambil membantu Prishe berdiri. Elvaan itu menapik tangannya dan meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dengan tangan yang tidak terluka.

"Cih! Terpaksa kita lari." Dia menggerutu sambil melempar bola berwarna ungu ke lantai. Asap ungu pekat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku di dalam tabir asap, menuju pintu keluar.

_***flashback end*. **_

Lamunanku terputus saat dua tangan menarikku kasar dan mengangkatku ke atas punggung mereka. Prishe. Aku melihat luka di bahunya yang masih mengucur deras. Dia sama sekali tidak menyembuhkannya lebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau melamun sambil lari, kau bisa tersandung."

"Bukankah kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Mungkin, tapi kalau kau sampai tertinggal, aku juga yang susah ….. dan aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu."

Aku melihat mata Vaan mendelik ke kanan. Dia menggeram dan menggumam,

"Nambah lagi…."

Di tanah muncul portal hitam, wanita berambut perak ikal kaku melesat dari dalamnya, tangan diselubungi energi hitam kemerahan. Dia menembak Snow dan Vanille dari jarak nol, namun Lightning menahan semburan energi itu. Segera dia mengalihkan serangan itu ke atas, Lightning tanpa sadar menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Tangan wanita itu menangkap wajah Lightning dan melemparnya ke deretan pohon. Prishe melemparku dari punggungnya sesaat sebelum dua benda kuning panjang melesat dari jubah perempuan menyeramkan itu menjerat kakinya dan melemparnya menembus tiga pohon, dan baru berhenti di pohon ke empat.

Aku mendengar tawa liar dari belakangku. Aku menoleh, dan disambut oleh sambaran mantra Thunder. Air mataku meleleh, perih menjalar dari wajahku. Aku melihat badut dengan senyum gila, pria berambut biru dengan model yang tidak mungkin, dan pemuda berambut perak lavender yang mengambang di udara. Mereka semua menatap mataku. Aku merasa telanjang di depan sorot mata mereka. Nafasku tercekat, keringat dingin membasahi wajahku.

"Jadi…. Yang mana yang bernama Lightning?" pria berambut biru berkata, jari-jarinya yang panjang dan bercakar menusap pelan dagunya.

"Bukannya dia perempuan yang berambut pink itu?" pemuda rambut lavender menjawab sambil turun perlahan dari posisi mengambangnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku ingin bermain-main sedikit dengannya. Tapi ada banyak yang bisa jadi sasaran tembakku. Bagaimana kalau mulai dari yang kecil ini?" badut itu menyeringai ke arahku. Aku gemetar di bawah tatapan mata hijau kecilnya. Dia kembali melepaskan satu retet tawa melengking.

"Kau tahu, dia agak mengingatkanku pada si anak bawang rival Cloud of Darkness. Harusnya dia saja yang bermain dengan bocah ini."

Nafasku kembali tercekat. Mereka semua prajurit dewa! Kupikir hanya Exdeath saja yang mengejar kami. Aku melihat wanita berambut perak yang tadi melempar Lightning dan Prishe jatuh dari langit. Vaan kemudian menginjak punggungnya sambil menatap pengejar kami. Luka bakar dan memar menghiasi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bodoh jika menganggap kalian para Destroyer akan datang sendiri-sendiri."

"Tikus jalanan Ivalice…. Jangan kau harap kau akan keluar dari sini dalam keadaan utuh. Keberuntunganmu sudah habis."

"Diam kau, Guado! Beruntung Tidus tidak ada disini. Dia pasti langsung semangat berkelahi saat dia melihatmu."

Vaan dan pria berambut biru itu mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing. Aku merasakan hawa dingin di belakang punggungku. Aku berbalik, melihat pemuda berambut perak lavender yang melayang itu menatap balik.

"Sampah…."

Dia mengangkat tangannya. Kumpulan bola energi muncul dan mengorbit di sekitarnya. Secara refleks aku meraih bumerangku dan melemparnya ke arahnya. Dia menangkapnya dengan satu tangan dan melempar balik ke arahku. Aku menghindarinya, tapi dia memang seperti tidak berniat mengenaiku. Tapi hasilnya yang tidak bisa aku percaya. Bumerang itu menebas beberapa pohon tebal sebelum menancap di sebuah batu besar, itu sempat membuat lubang yang hampir membelah batu itu menjadi dua.

Aku terpaku. Dia ini… tidak, mereka ini monster. Aku tidak mungkin menang. Aku mulai mundur, selama aku memegang senjata itu, aku tidak pernah bisa menggunakannya sampai menghasilkan damage sekuat itu. Dia seperti melihat reaksiku dan berkata dengan suara halus yang bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Aku tidak melihat manfaat Vaan dan Prishe melindungi kalian. Seharusnya mereka hanya membawa yang mereka perlukan dan tinggalkan yang tidak berguna. Sampah sepertimu…. Tidak pantas memegang senjata. Tenang saja, aku akan buat kematianmu singkat dan indah."

Dia mengibaskan lengannya. Bola-bola energi itu melaju mengikuti arah kibasannya, menuju ke arahku. Aku mendengar suara jeritan wanita di tengah hiruk pikuk mantra nyasar dan senjata beradu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa bereaksi. Aku menutup mata, menunggu mati. Aku mendengar suara mantra mengenai sesuatu, namun aku tidak merasakan benturannya. Aku membuka mata dan melihat raksasa putih melindungiku. Raksasa putih yang membawa dua meriam dengan detail emas. Samar-samar aku mendengar pemuda itu berkata,

"Oh, jadi ini yang bernama Eidolon, ya? Tidak kusangka…. Sudah menyeberangi dimensi, tapi kembali bisa melihat raksasa suci penjaga kastil. Lama tak jumpa, ya…. Alexander?"

"Alexander?" aku berbisik. Eidolon itu menoleh sedikit ke arahku, lalu kembali menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"**Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir, Kuja. Para Summon pada akhirnya adalah satu jiwa dalam tubuh yang lain. Dimana pun kami berada, apapun bentuk yang kami ambil, kami adalah satu individu yang sama." **

"Dan lihatlah jadi apa kau sekarang. Kau yang hebat, suci, tersohor, turun derajat menjadi pelayan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang senjata dengan benar, apalagi membunuh."

"**Semua memiliki awal, Kuja. Anak ini bisa menjadi legenda jika diberi waktu…"**

"Huh! Tidak ada satupun prajurit dewa memerlukan waktu untuk menjadi legenda. Terra membakar hidup-hidup seorang wanita dan anaknya di usia 5 tahun, Garland sudah memenggal kepala saat anak-anak lain baru belajar berjalan, Vayne membunuh dua kakaknya sendiri demi ambisinya saat remaja dan aku…. Aku menjadi malaikat kematian sejak aku lahir. Apa kau tidak lihat? Semua prajurit dewa adalah pembunuh alami. Kami adalah legenda bahkan setelah kami lahir. Perang adalah bagian hidup kita, dan semua itu akan musnah disini, bersama dengan sampah tidak berguna yang sedang kau lindungi itu!"

Dia melesat dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Alexander, senyum melebar. Aku bersiap, jika ada partner mungkin ada kesempatan. Namun di sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Alexander resah dengan lawan kami. Terdengar konyol karena seluruh wajahnya kaku terbuat dari baja.

"Hope! Tarik lagi Eidolonmu!" Prishe berteriak dari pohon yang runtuh. Dia memaki dan menghindari tembakan bola api liar badut yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan menang melawan Kuja dengan Alexander! Mundur, Hope!

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur. Aku melihat Kuja mulai mengucapkan mantra yang tidak kukenal. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola api raksasa menghantam kepala Alexander. Dia menggeram rendah, sebelum menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan kembali ke tato l'Cie-ku di pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bola api itu datang. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hijau terang dan remaja berambut putih berdiri di atas dahan, portal hitam menutup di belakang punggung mereka. Sepertinya wanita itu yang menembakkan bola api itu. Kuja tampak sedikit segan melihat dua orang itu, terutama dengan wanita rambut hijau.

"Para Destroyer, ya?" suaranya sehalus sutra. Kuja menyeringai.

"Kau sampai repot-repot datang? Aku terharu, apa anak buahmu sampai tidak begitu bergunanya sampai kau harus turun tangan."

"Ini pertempuran 2 lawan 5, sudah jelas mereka tidak akan menang."

"Kau tolerir sekali, ya?"

"Kusarankan kalian segera pergi. Banyak yang tertarik dengan ledakan Force dari pertempuran ini. Beberapa Force Signature sedang mendekat ke tempat ini, dan semuanya milik prajurit Cosmos."

Para Destroyer, atau apalah sebutan mereka, menghentikan serangan mereka. Badut gila itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut hijau itu, dan seringainya makin lebar. Aku melihat wanita itu merinding sedikit sebelum mengendalikan dirinya.

"Terra…. Sayangku, kasihku, milikku…. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa."

"Kefka, mundur!" serunya sambil menghunuskan Rapiernya. "Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu hari ini."

"Dingin sekali kau. Ayo, pulang dengan papa…. Kita akan main seperti dulu…."

"Kefka, aku akan benar-benar meledakkan kepalamu jika kau tidak mundur. Prishe! Vaan!" dua prajurit Cosmos itu terpincang-pincang menghampiri Terra dan remaja rambut putih yang melompat turun dari dahan sambil memapah Lightning yang masih sadar. Terra mengamati mereka sebentar lalu mendesah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau saja Limiter itu tidak menyegel Steal Ability-ku, aku pasti sudah menang." Vaan menggerutu pelan.

"Diam kau, Hume! Limiter ini menghalangi White Magic-ku, dan aku seorang White Mage! Kehormatanku sebagai healer hilang bersama dengan perang ini…."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita punya masalah baru sekarang."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Dark Knight lokal kita sudah datang."

Pilar api hitam melaju cepat di atas tanah, menuju ke arah para Destroyer. Mereka yang tidak sedang mengambang segera melompat menghindar atau berteleportasi ke tempat aman. Aku melihat siapa yang mengirim pilar api itu. Seorang pria berambut putih tinggi membawa tombak hitam berjalan tenang. Aura hitam menyelubungi dirinya. Aku teringat apa yang Luneth ucapkan.

"_Tidak… aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian. Bukan hanya Lightning, tapi kalian semua. Jika kalian bertemu dengan pria yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter, berambut ikal putih panjang, bertarung dengan tombak hitam dan tubuh berselimut kegelapan, segeralah kalian lari. __Dia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian jika kalian melawan."_

Apa dia ini…

_**End Hope's POV**_

"Cecil Harvey…."

"Kuharap kalian sudah puas dengan kesenangan kalian…. Firion, Tidus. Kita sepertinya dapat mangsa besar."

Dua orang lagi muncul dari balik pohon. Seorang pemuda berwajah keras dengan bandana beraneka warna mendengus jengkel, pedang merah darahnya tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya yang menggantung lemas. Seorang remaja berambut pirang kotor menyeringai lebar melihat pria berambut biru di pihak Chaos, pedangnya yang bersinar dan mengalir bagai air terselempang di bahunya.

"Seymour, Seymour, Seymour….. kau tidak pernah berhenti cari masalah, ya?"

"Berandalan sepertimu…. Tidak akan pernah mengerti semua hal yang kulakukan selalu adalah yang terbaik…." Geram Seymour.

"Membunuh semua orang dan menjadikan mereka semua roh gentayangan? Kau benar, aku tidak akan mengerti." Tidus membalas. Senyumnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Sudah cukup dengan nostalgianya. Waktu terus berdetak selama kalian berkelahi. Sekarang kalian, para Destroyer, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Perjanjian gencatan senjata kita masih berlaku, menyerang pihak lawan tidak dibenarkan." Cecil berkata, genggamannya pada tombaknya mengerat saat semua berkumpul.

"Parley itu, ya? Dalam perjanjian tidak dijelaskan tentang penyerangan terhadap manusia selain prajurit dewa, mereka berdua hanya menghalangi jalan, jadi secara teknis kami tidak menyerang mereka." Sahut Kuja sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya.

"Kalian hanya cari alasan untuk menyerang kami. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum kalian benar-benar melanggar Parley." Terra membalas, tekanan di udara naik bersama dengan aura spiritualnya yang menanjak. Kefka hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu saja, sayangku…. Kau pasti akan bergabung di barisan depan finale perang ini….. Karena kau yang akan membuatnya nyata. Ve, heeee, heeeee, heeee…"

"Dasar badut gila! Jangan balik lagi!" Tidus berteriak sambil mengayunkan Brotherhood-nya, kesal karena tak sempat bertarung. Terra menghela nafas lega, dia lega karena tidak perlu menambah kerusakan pada orang-orang yang terluka.

"Vaan, Prishe. Semua baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit luka bakar dan rusuk patah…. Cloud of Darkness menembakku dangan Particle Beam dari jarak nol. Dia bisa sangat merepotkan kalau dia mau."

"Baguslah…." Esper darah campuran itu mengalihkan pandangan pada kelompok yang terluka. Prishe hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka medium karena Limiternya. Satu-satunya alternatif penyembuhan mereka hanya air yang mengalir di wilayah Order's Sanctuary. Tapi dia ragu, apa Cosmos atau Lucius mengizinkan mereka membawa orang luar Dissidia ke sana. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Cosmos dan Lucius pasti bisa sedikit toleransi. Di Order's Sanctuary, Limiter tidak akan berfungsi, membuat mereka bisa menggunakan teknik berlevel lebih tinggi dan ditambah spring di sana bisa memulihkan kekuatan mereka dalam sekejap.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah Cecil yang saat itu menatap tajam ke arah Team Nora, lebih terutama ke arah Hope.

"Di mana aku?" wanita berambut gelap itu menggumam pelan sambil memegang dan mengurut kepalanya yang pusing tidak karuan.

"Fang!" jeritan itu terlalu familier, apalagi saat gadis berambut merah itu memeluknya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari posisi duduknya.

"Vanille, berat….."

"Oh, maaf…. Syukurlah kau sadar."

"Apa yang kau ingat?" kata Lightning yang sedang duduk bersila tak jauh dari mereka. Fang mengerjap. Dia mulai menyadari jumlah orang yang mengelilinginya terlihat lebih banyak. Dia segera menyambar dan menghunuskan tombaknya pada dua wajah yang familiar.

"Tenanglah, mereka bukan musuh."

Fang menatap mereka selama beberapa saat dengan curiga, sebelum menurunkan tombak merahnya. Mereka diselimuti kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan. Team Nora saling bertukar pandang, sesekali melirik anggota baru yang datang. Pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang bernama Tidus tertawa pelan bersama Vaan, Firion dan Prishe duduk bersandar di pohon, Tarot memandangi mereka dengan tenang, sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang kemudian dijawab oleh Firion. Terra dan Cecil berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat, berdebat hebat dari cara mereka bicara dan ekspresi mereka. Sesekali Cecil menegaskan kata-katanya dengan menghentakkan tombaknya ke tanah, percikan energi gelap muncul untuk setiap hentakan.

"Hal ini bukan masalah besar! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Hanya perlindungan sementara, hanya sampai mereka pulih! Setelah itu mereka tidak diizinkan lagi masuk ke sana! Cobalah toleransi sedikit, Cecil!"

"Ini bukan masalah toleransi! Ini medan perang! Seharusnya kau mengerti siapa saja bisa terluka di sini. Jangan tambahkan masalah kita degan membawa orang tidak terdaftar ke markas besar kita! Order's Sanctuary bukan taman bermain!"

"Aku yakin Lucius bisa mengizinkan kita, jika kita punya penjelasan. Aku yakin Cosmos juga bisa mengerti…"

"… Kau benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan masalah ini, ya?"

"Meski kau bilang tidak, aku akan pastikan Lucius dan Cosmos menerimanya."

"Dasar perempuan… Aku tidak akan tanggung kalau Lucius mengamuk karena hal ini. Dia sangat menjaga tempat itu."

"Aku tahu…."

Mereka berjalan mendekati rombongan mereka yang berwarna-warni itu dan berbicara satusama lain dengan suara rendah. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan menatap Team Nora dengan mata serius.

"Bersiaplah, Nora. Kita akan pergi dari sini." Prishe mengawali. Hope mengangkat tangannya, dan diizinkan bicara oleh pendeta (murid) Elvaan itu.

"Pergi ke mana? Dari pembicaraan kalian sepertinya kalian akan membawa kami pergi dari dunia ini…" Snow tertawa pelan, namun saat dia melihat prajurit Cosmos yang saling bertukar tatapan tidak enak, dia melanjutkan.

"Benar, ya?"

"Order's Sanctuary, rumah kedua bagi para prajurit Cosmos. Kami akan membawa kalian ke sana."

"Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Di sana tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi dan menyerang kami tanpa peringatan."

_**PSICOM HQ, Eden, Cocoon**_

Ibukota Cocoon, Eden, ramai seperti biasa. Namun gedung markas pusat militer Cocoon, PSICOM nampak lengang meski ada laporan serangan dari beberapa orang. Wanita berambut pirang sepanjang lututnya berjalan tenang di dalam koridor. Tongkatnya berdenting nyaring dari setiap ketukan ke lantai, matanya yang berhias kacamata bingkai emas menatap tajam ke arah koridor gelap yang kebetulan di lewatinya. Pria berambut hitam panjang klimis menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada

"Kau sudah pikirkan, perempuan? Kami tidak punya semua waktu di dunia hanya untuk menunggu jawabanmu."

"Huh! Kalian hanya buang-buang waktu jika kalian menungguku memikirkan jawabannya. Jika lawannya Lightning, aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali." Pria itu menyeringai. Semua sesuatu rencana.

"Kau akan bergabung?"

"Hanya jika kalian bisa pastikan aku yang akan membunuh wanita itu. Aku tidak perduli dengan perang para dewa, asalkan para l'Cie itu musnah, aku tidak akan perduli meski menjadi budak dewa."

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Vayne Carudas Solidor, untuk hal ini."

"Dan aku, Jihl Nabaat, akan pegang sumpahmu. Jika tidak, aku akan buru kau ke surga dan neraka sampai aku bisa membunuhmu sendiri."

'Kata-kata yang tinggi untuk seorang anjing pemerintah.' pikir Vayne dalam hati.

_**Order's Sanctuary, Cosmos' Throne**_

Rombongan dari Pulse tiba di Order's Sanctuary. Sementara yang lain kagum dengan suasana sekitar, Lightning mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para prajurit Cosmos. Mereka semua menanggalkan jubah putih trademark mereka dan memakai pakaian beraneka warna dan jenis. Firion memakai armor biru tua dengan berbagai senjata terkait di setiap bagian tubuhnya, Cecil memakai armor hitam pekat yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, Terra berbalutkan pakaian serba merah, Tidus dengan over-allnya yang tidak simetris, Prishe dengan seragam nun San d'Oria, Vaan yang telanjang dada hanya dengan rompi kecil yang terselempang asal, dan Tarot memakai tunic hitam dengan jubah/scarf merah.

Dari kejauhan terdengan suara beberapa orang berbicara dan saat mereka mendekat, rombongan kedua prajurit Cosmos sudah menyambut mereka.

Ksatria dengan armor biru dan tanduk panjang menjulang, Luneth yang memakai armor indigo dan helm berbulu besar, pemuda berambut coklat dengan tunic biru muda dan pelindung bahu kiri emas, Cloud dengan seragam turtleneck SOLDIER, pemuda dengan bekas luka berpakaian serba hitam, dan remaja pirang berekor monyet.

"Kenalkan, mereka ini adalah para prajurit Cosmos yang lain. Dari kiri, Lucius-sama, kalian sudah bertemu Luneth, Bartz, kalian juga sudah bertemu Cloud, Squall, dan yang terakhir Zidane."

"Salam kenal…."

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

"Senang bertemu kalian."

"Kami juga senang bertemu kalia- tunggu dulu, kalian bilang orang helm bertanduk itu yang bernama Lucius?" Snow berkata tak percaya, sebelum dibungkam oleh berbagai ujung senjata dari para prajurit Cosmos.

"Hati-hati dengan lidahmu, orang tak tahu adat. Jika kau tidak hati-hati, dia akan memotong dirinya sendiri." Lucius berkata dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka yang tidak terbiasa dengannya berdiri. Lightning segera menarik Snow, membebaskan lehernya dari ancaman ujung-ujung tajam itu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanannya. Dia tak tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan."

"Aku akan lupakan kali ini…."

Lightning menyikut rusuk Snow. Dia segera mengerti dan mundur dari arah pandangan para prajurit dewa. Lucius mengalihkan pandangan pada Tarot yang agak gelisah di bawah matanya. Dia menunduk seperlunya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Lucius.

"Kau Ace?"

"Ya, pak."

"Kau tahu mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Saya tahu alasan saya bergabung dan bertarung bersama para prajurit Cosmos. Dewi Harmoni bisa pegang sumpah setiaku." Suara remaja itu tegas tanpa getaran ragu. Lucius mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum menoleh ke arah Lightning.

"Bagus sekali…. Dan kau, yang dikenal sebagai Lightning."

"Ya…"

"Aku melihat keraguan di matamu….." Lucius memojokkan.

"Aku tidak akan berargumen akan hal itu…." Lightning kembali membalas. Mereka saling menatap mata lawan bicara mereka. Tanpa sadar, tekanan spiritual naik, membuat wanita berambut pink dan kawan-kawannya mulai merasa sesak nafas. Satu detik kemudian, tekanan itu hilang, membuat mereka bisa bernafas lancar lagi, jika tidak agak memburu.

"Kau baru saja menapak ke tahta suci Cosmos, apa kalian sadar?" pertanyaan itu dibalas anggukan Team Nora. Lucius berdehem pelan, lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke arah para prajurit Cosmos.

"Jika begitu… kuucapkan selamat datang di perang tiada akhir ini…"

_**Chapter 4 End**_

Cosmos' champions are here, guys! Senangnya sudah mengeluarkan mereka semua. Dengan ini penderitaanku buat ngatur masuknya mereka berakhir untuk sementara waktu. Lawan Lightning dari dunianya sudah ditetapkan. Meski katanya dia hanya berfungsi sebagai rival, tapi seperti ada hal yang membuatnya memiliki nilai tersendiri untuk menjadi lawan mantan sersan PSICOM ini.

Karena chapter kali ini tidak ada Glossary, jadi akan difokuskan pada Character Info, mengingat tokoh yang muncul luar biasa banyak.

**Character Info**

Firion

Komandan utama Wild Rose Rebellion dari dunia ke-2. Lahir di desa berselimut salju, menentang ketidakadilan setelah orang tuanya dibiarkan mati karena wabah. Diasuh oleh keluarga keduanya, kebahagiannya tidak berlangsung lama saat Kekaisaran Palamecia menyerang rumahnya dan membunuh orang tua angkatnya. Didorong rasa dendam dan semangat perjuangannya, dia menjadi salah satu tokoh utama pasukan pemberontak kerajaan Fynn.

Tidus

Pemain bintang Blitzball dari dunia 10. Hidup dalam dunia yang tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi, dirinya terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang sama sekali asing dari rumahnya setelah serangan makhluk raksasa Sin. Mencari jalan pulang adalah prioritasnya, namun setelah petualangannya sebagai Guardian mengungkapkan fakta hidupnya, dia memastikan dirinya bisa menikmati hidup sebagaimana seharusnya, dengan satu atau cara yang lain.

Cloud of Darkness

Penghuni kegelapan dunia ke-3. makhluk yang tercipta dari ketidakseimbangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan yang tidak menginginkan selain memusnahkan semua hingga ke ketiadaan. Datang dan bangkit setelah Xande merusak keseimbangan saat dia mencoba menghindari mati, ritual kedatangannya memakan korban para penumpang Airship dan menghentikan waktu di Surface World. Tak akan bisa dimusnahkan dengan cara biasa.

Kefka Palazzo

Penyihir gila dunia ke-6. Anak yatim yang tidak jelas asalnya, dia yang awalnya dikenal sebagai jenderal jenius Kekaisaran Gesthal perlahan mulai kehilangan kewarasannya karena infusi Magitek yang membuatnya bisa menggunakan sihir. Awalnya dia yang bertanggungjawab atas objek eksperimen terpenting Kaisar, namun ketidakwarasannya membuatnya hanya menginginkan kehancuran dan menganggap semua bentuk kehidupan tiada memiliki guna.

Kuja

Malaikat kematian Gaia dunia ke-9. Dia yang selalu meniupkan terompet perang dan menghembuskan kata-kata penuh provokasi, Kuja bertugas membuat penghuni Gaia dan Terra untuk saling membunuh sehingga jiwa dapat selalu bisa dibawah kendali tuannya. Namun setelah tahu dirinya akan digantikan dan masa hidupnya akan berakhir, dia menganggap tidak adil jika dunia dapat terus ada setelah dia sudah tiada, membuatnya bekerjasama dengan mereka yang menginginkan kehancuran.

Seymour Guado

Maester Yevon dunia 10. Lahir dari hasil pernikahan dari manusia dan Guado namun hal tersebut tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Dia menjalani latihan sebagai Summoner dan memakai ibunya yang secara sukarela menjadi Aeonnya. Melihat kekuatan Aeon membuatnya menemukan teori sinting, bahwa untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kematian terus menerus adalah dengan menghancurkan dunia itu sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, membuat para penghuninya dapat hidup tanpa takut mati lagi.

Vayne Carudas Solidor

Pemimpin Kerajaan Archadia dunia ke-12. Tiran, namun cinta keluarga dan negara. Dia terpaksa membunuh dua kakak kandungnya saat mereka akan melakukan perlawanan, namun mengurus dan menjaga adik satu-satunya. Dia menganggap dunia akan menjadi damai dan tenang jika kekuasaan dunia hanya berada di tangan manusia, bukan di tangan dewa atau makhluk sejenisnya seperti Occuria, dan berusaha mewujudkan itu dengan berbagai cara, meski itu dengan kekerasan.

Jihl Nabaat

Letnan Kolonel PSICOM dunia-13. Atasan dari atasannya Lightning dan Sazh saat masih mengabdi untuk Sanctum, wanita yang cerdas namun kejam dan tak punya hati. Jenius pada masa akademinya, pangkatnya langsung melesat karena keprofesionalannya (namun banyak yang menganggap dia memang tidak punya hati). Dia berniat menjadikan Dahj, putra Sazh, sebagai monumen di tengah ibukota Cocoon setelah dia berhasil melaksanakan Focusnya dan menjadi Crystal.

Itu tadi tokoh yang datang chapter ini. Mungkin ada yang sudah tahu, pasukan Chaos terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian berdasarkan tujuan mereka menjadi prajurit dewa. Kelompok itu antara lain:

Destroyer, yang ingin memusnahkan dunia.

Conqueror, yang ingin menguasai dunia.

Avenger, yang tidak punya niat lain selain buat perhitungan dengan rival mereka.

Chapter depan adalah chapter flashback para prajurit Cosmos, Destiny Oddyssey Saga, tentang bagaimana mereka menjadi 'Yang Ditandai' dan perjuangan mereka sebelum itu. Mereka menjadi seperti sekarang juga karena masa lalu mereka, bukan?

Nantikan chapter yang selanjutnya. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu lama seperti yang kali ini. Adios amigos.


	6. Destiny Oddyssey I, II, III

"talking"

'thinking'

"_flashback, indirect talking"_

'_flashback, indirect thinking'_

"**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer : Masih nggak punya, hal yang kupunya dalam cerita ini hanyalah plot dari fic ini. Semua tokoh, setting, dan skill mereka hanya milik Square Enix co. dan kru-krunya yang luar biasa.

Author Note :

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pada chapter lalu, chapter kali ini adalah Destiny Oddyssey Saga, dimana para prajurit Cosmos bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Bagi yang nggak punya background story akan kukarang sendiri. Yah…. Sebenernya chapter ini itu pelarian sementara dari main plot, tapi aku mau semua yang baca fic ini tahu dengan setiap tokoh yang berpartisipasi dalam membesarkan nama Final Fantasy, sampai ke anak terakhir.

So, please enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the other.

Random Quote :

_Jika kau sudah menyingkirkan yang tidak mungkin, seberapa tak masuk akalnya itu,sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, hal yang tidak mungkin itu adalah kenyataannya._

(Various character, Case Closed / Detective Conan)

**Dissidia : Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 5 : Destiny Oddyssey I, II, III

_**Order's Sanctuary, Cosmos Throne**_

"Hah? Kuja bilang begitu_, _ya?" pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh anggukan. Zidane menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Prajurit dewa di pilih karena takdir mereka. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi terkenal, namun juga menanggung beban luar biasa tidak perduli pihak mana yang mereka bela." Luneth berkata ringan sambil menyeruput botol minumnya.

"Dia benar. Masa lalu adalah apa yang menjadikan kita yang sekarang. Sangat tidak pantas jika kita menyingkirkannya." Squall menggumam rendah.

"Tapi sayangnya kami tidak pantas membicarakannya. Kalian bebas berkeliling di sini, setelah itu kalian segera pergi." Lucius berkata ketus sambil berjalan menjauh dari rombongan.

"Ada apa dengannya, sih?" Snow menggerutu, "Dia seperti tidak mau kita ada di sini." Mendengar itu para prajurit Cosmos saling bertukar pandang.

Seperti yang dikatakan, para prajurit Cosmos membiarkan Nora untuk berkeliaran di Order's Sanctuary. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di sana selain air, singgasana batu putih, dan pita-pita cahaya berwarna kehijauan. Tidak perlu banyak waktu sampai mereka semua mulai bosan.

"Apa yang para prajurit Cosmos lakukan untuk mengisi waktu, karena aku sudah mulai bosan sampai rasanya aku mau mati!"

"Fang, tenanglah. Anggaplah ini sebagai liburan…. Kurasa…."

"Vanille, dia benar. Mereka sengaja menahan kita di sini." Sazh mulai mondar-mandir mengelilingi singgasana batu itu. Lightning hanya termenung duduk di atasnya, sementara Snow memeriksa setiap batu putih yang mencuat dari tanah. Hope memandanginya dengan heran

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu di sini."

"Dan kau mengobrak-abrik rumah mereka untuk mencari apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

"Baiklah, kau menang." Snow mendesah, "Tapi kalau begini terus, kita justru tidak bisa keluar!"

Dia memukul salah satu dinding batu. Beberapa saat kemudian, getaran mengguncang seluruh Order's Sanctuary. Mereka semua berpegangan pada bebatuan untuk bisa stabil. Setelah getaran berhenti, Snow bersiul rendah.

"Aku tidak menyadari kekuatanku sendiri."

Sebuah terowongan terbuka di bawah kaki mereka. Beberapa obor yang menyala terlihat menerangi gua itu.

"Itu pasti semacam tombol, atau mungkin alarm."

"Siapa perduli. Ayo, kita masuk."

Mereka menuruni tangga spiral yang tidak jelas akan berhenti di mana. Beberapa ruangan berpintu baja terkunci rapat. Lightning melihat lukisan berpuluh-puluh lukisan, baik manusia atau pun ras lain terpajang di sepanjang koridor. Dia memperhatikan seorang berambut hitam jabrik yang memegang pedang raksasa yang sebesar tubuhnya, lalu seorang pria berambut dan berjenggot coklat yang agak mirip dengan Bartz. Perhatiannya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah bola kristal bulat besar. Cahaya yang berputar di dalamnya seperti menghipnotisnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menjangkaunya. Kristal itu bereaksi, seluruh lorong diselimuti cahaya.

Lightning menurunkan tangannya yang melindungi mata dari cahaya itu setelah mulai reda intensitasnya, namun bola kristal itu tetap memancarkan sinar. Lightning memicingkan mata, sebuah siluet manusia terpampang samar namun semakin jelas sampai dia bisa melihat siapa itu. Lucius. Wajahnya masih tanpa emosi, meski matanya ada sedikit rasa jengkel. Dia kemudian mendesah.

"_Aku memang sudah megingat siapa namaku dan sebagian masa laluku, tapi apa kalian harus merekamnya?"_

Suara Zidane dari luar layar menjawab, "_Ini adalah sebuah momen bersejarah kita, Lucius-sama. Kita akan rekam semua ini jadi saat kau lupa lagi, kita punya sesuatu untuk mengingatkanmu. Tidak, kita akan rekam semua orang."_

"_Aku harus bicara apa?"_

"_Kau tahu, nama, dunia asal, tempat tinggal, umur, keahlian… hal-hal yang macam itu, lah."_

"_Baiklah. Namaku Lucius van Cornelianus, van Cornelianus adalah gelar ksatriaku. Berasal dari dunia pertama, tempat tinggal Cornelia. Umur… aku tidak yakin… sekitar 22-25 tahun. Keahlianku adalah serangan pedang dan perisai dari jarak dekat dan menengah. Cahaya juga membantuku dalam pertempuran, baik dalam pertahanan maupun menyerang." _

"_Awal dari lingkaran tanpa akhir ini…. Semua berawal dari orang-orang yang haus kekuatan, harta, dan kekuasaan. Cerita duniaku berawal dari musnahnya ras tertinggi yang tinggal di langit…. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai berada di reruntuhan Flying Fortress. Apa yang aku ingat…. Hanya kenyataan dari hidupku yang selalu bersimbah darah…"_

Bersamaan dengan dia berhenti bicara, pemandangan sekitar berubah menjadi puing sebuah kuil dengan seorang anak berambut abu-abu terang yang nampak tak lebih dari 4 tahun sebagai sorot utamanya.

_**Destiny Oddyssey I, Guiding Light of Fate **_

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kulit monster yang baru dibunuhnya. Mata biru muda menatap kosong pada mayat berdarah kuda liar yang beberapa saat lalu berusaha melumatkannya di tapak kakinya, tubuhnya bermandikan darah korbannya. Dia mendengus pelan sebelum mulai menyamak sendiri kulit monter itu. Dia mendengar suara tapak kaki orang dewasa dan segera menyigapkan diri. Pisau tuanya yang mulai tumpul tergenggam erat di sampingnya.

Orang yang berada di hadapannya berhenti lalu menatapnya sebentar. Dia kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, dia kembali menegangkan pegangannya. Dia merasakan orang asing itu mengalungkan sesuatu. Dia lihat ke lehernya dan menyadari sebuah kalung menggantung lemas. Liontin Crystal berwarna kelabu tersambung pada sebuah rantai perak sederhana. Dia mengangkat kepala pada orang asing itu, yang hanya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik, menghilang bersama kabut. Anak itu memandang kosong, namun dia memainkan liontinnya sambil tersenyum.

_**Fast Forward**_

"Ayo cepat, cacing-cacing! Apa kalian ini para ksatria Cornelia atau tikus! Raja kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama! Lebih cepat lagi!"

Rombongan pria berlapis baja itu berjalan menyusuri reruntuhan peradaban yang jatuh dari langit. Mereka semua menggunakan armor dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna, namun satu kesamaan mereka adalah mereka semua memiliki tanduk pada helm mereka. Pemimpin rombongan itu menyisir sekitar dengan matanya. Mata memicing pada sesosok makhluk yang mengamati dari balik kegelapan. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan menghunuskannya pada sosok itu.

"Hei, kau yang di sana! Cepat keluar!"

Ksatria yang lain juga mulai mencabut senjata masing-masing dan menunggu. Seorang anak yang berumur tidak lebih dari 6-7 tahun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik adalah tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah, dan tidak ada sedikitpun itu berasal darinya. Matanya yang kosong, ekspresinya yang kosong, semua dari anak itu menunjukkan kekosongan.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" anak itu hanya memandang bingung, "Kau tidak punya nama? Kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa bicara…." Tatapan kosong, "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau mau ikut denganku, nak? Aku akan beri tempat berlindung, makanan, pakaian juga… bagaimana? Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" anak itu kemudian menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Bagus! Oh, ya. Namaku Garland, ksatria terhebat di seluruh sejarah Cornelia. Tapi kau harus memanggilku dengan Pak atau Tuan, kau mengerti?"

"Pak?"

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara, ya? Aku juga tak bisa memanggilmu nak terus… bagaimana kalau Lucius? Mungkin dengan begitu kau sedikit lebih ceria dan 'bersinar'."

Garland membantu anak itu naik ke kudanya lalu memerintah pasukannya untuk berarak ke Kerajaan Cornelia. Lucius memandangi reruntuhan yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama yang dia ingat sebelum dia mempererat pegangannya pada surai panjang kuda hitam Garland.

_**Fast Forward, Cornelia Castle**_

Dua pedang beradu keras. Petarung yang lebih besar mendorong pedangnya, membuat lawannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tendangan ke perut kembali membuat posisi pria yang lebih besar berguncang. Lucius tersenyum puas, dia sudah menyudutkan gurunya. Garland hanya menyeringai, dia mengangkat senjatanya raksasanya dan mengayunkannya. Segmen-segmen pedangnya merenggang dan melesat ke arah pemuda itu. Lucius mengangkat pedang dan mengalihkan arah serangannya. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Garland berlari ke arahnya, kepalan tangan terangkat. Lucius melompat ke belakang saat pukulan Garland jatuh.

"Gerakan bagus, bocah! Kurasa kau memang pantas mendapat gelar itu."

"Suatu kehormatan mendapat nama van Cornelianus."

"Kau mendapat gelar itu sendiri, bukan karena siapapun. Kau harus bangga karena hal itu, karena aku juga bangga padamu."

Lucius tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis berambut hijau dengan gaun keluarga kerajaan. Putri Sarah. Dia mengangguk pada Garland, yang kemudian membalas anggukannya. Wanita itu berbalik dan menghilang di salah satu gerbang istana. Garland berdiri dan mengambil senjatanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya misi biasa. Gerombolan monster terlihat di sekitar Chaos Shrine dalam jumlah yang tidak normal. Kami hanya akan memeriksa keadaan, tidak ada yang serius."

"_Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat dia sebagai ksatria terhormat Cornelia. Misinya mulai kacau saat beberapa monster berlevel tinggi berdatangan entah dari mana. Semua pasukannya tewas, dia sendiri sekarat. Garland mulai putus asa….. sampai dia muncul…."_

Garland terlentang di lantai batu berlumut Ancient Chaos Shrine. Nafasnya memburu, matanya kabur karena kehabisan darah. Empat monster itu mengelilinginya. Salah satu dari mereka, kerangka berjubah regal ungu koyak lengkap dengan mahkota dan dikelilingi energi abadi yang terus mengelilinginya, memandangi lawan mereka yang terpuruk. Rongga matanya yang kosong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan setitik cahaya kuning kecil.

"**Apa benar dia ini orangnya?"**

Monster yang lain, gurita raksasa dengan jubah ungu yang sama namun tanpa koyak, mendengus. Suaranya yang seperti orang tenggelam mendesis rendah pada rekannya.

"**Dia tidak terlihat terlalu kuat…. Apa Chaos tidak salah pilih? Apa benar dia yang sudah membunuh para Summon dunia ini sendirian? Darah Lufaine sudah hilang dari nadinya…. Aku tidak akan jadi pengikut makhluk yang lebih lemah dariku!"**

"**Tenanglah Kraken…. Kau meragukan Chaos?"** seru wanita berbadan ular dengan enam tangan yang semua memegang pedang. Sepasang tangan kanannya mengacungkan senjata pada gurita yang hanya mendesis dan menggemeletakkan giginya.

"**Kraken! Marilith! Jangan ada perseteruan di antara jajaran kita! Kita tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusan Chaos…. Dan jika ada yang berani macam-macam, berarti dia sudah berani mencoba menantangku!"** raung naga raksasa berwarna biru laut berkepala 6 pemimpin mereka, suara feminimnya mendengung dan menggema. Mendengar itu, Marilith dan Kraken memilih tutup mulut. Kerangka berjubah itu melangkah pelan, gemerincing perhiasannya membuat naga itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"**Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kraken ada benarnya, Tiamat. Kita tidak akan bisa mengabdi pada mereka yang lemah…."**

"**Kekuatan dan potensinya tersegel karena waktu, Lich. Jika kita bisa membawanya pada Yang Mulia Chaos, dia akan mendapat semuanya…"**

Tiamat mengalihkan pandangan pada Garland yang mulai berat matanya. Seringai identik pada setiap kepala naga itu membuat alis Garland berkerut.

"**Katakan, hai Garland Yang Hebat, jika kau menemukan jalan untuk bisa menipu mati, apa kau akan mendengarkannya?"**

"Bagaimana… aku bisa per…. caya kata-kata kalian, iblis?"

"**Kau akan percaya… karena semua yang kami katakan adalah benar adanya…. Kau bisa mendapat keabadian yang kau impikan, kekuatan, kekuasaan. Bayangkan semua yang bisa kau raih dengan semua itu…."**

"Aku… adalah ksatria terhormat Cornelia… *uhuk* Aku tidak akan…. *uhuk* pernah…"

"**Kau yang bicara saja sudah setengah mati… kenapa kau masih menyangkalnya! Garis keturunanmu, kekuatanmu, dirimu sendiri! Dasar makhluk hina!" **jerit Marilith sambil mengangkat pedangnya, namun segera dihentikan Lich.

"**Jika kau bersikeras, bagaimana kalau sedikit demonstrasi?"**

"Apa… maksudmu?"

Seringai Tiamat hanyalah jawabannya.

_**Cornelia Castle**_

"Berita besar! Berita besar! Putri Sarah diculik!" salah satu murid akademi militer Cornelia berteriak di asrama. Lucius segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu diculik? Siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Bukannya jumlah penjaga sudah lebih dari 20 orang?"

"Memang benar. Tapi semua penjaga sudah terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. Saksi yang mengaku melihatnya mengatakan pelakunya seorang diri dan dia adalah…"

_**Throne Room, Cornelia Castle**_

"Apa maksudnya ini, Yang Mulia!"

Para anggota dewan kerajaan, perdana menteri, dan jendral yang berkumpul di tempat itu segera menoleh pada pemuda yang mendobrak masuk di pertemuan pribadi petinggi kerajaan. Beberapa penjaga segera menghalangi langkah pemuda itu, namun Raja Cornelia mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan para penjaga untuk tidak bergerak. Dengan tenang, dia berkata.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud, Sir Lucius? Aku tahu kau membicarakan tentang penculikan putriku, tapi kau tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik."

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi apa benar… Sir Garland yang menculik Putri Sarah?"

"Sayangnya iya. Dan dia meminta tebusan seluruh kerajaan ini untuk melepaskan putriku. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus ku…" tiba-tiba Raja Cornelia termenung menatap kalung Crystal Lucius. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu, Lucius memutuskan bertanya.

"Yang Mulia…."

"Dari mana kau mendapat kalung itu, Sir Lucius?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lengah Lucius. Menggenggam Crystalnya di satu tangan, dia terdiam, namun memutuskan menceritakan tentang pria bertudung yang memberikan kalung itu sebelum Garland menemukannya. Rajanya mengangguk mengerti, namun salah satu dewannya merasa dirinya tertinggal.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini, Yang Mulia. Kita harus mengatur pasukan untuk memusnahkan Garland dan merebut Putri Sarah kembali."

"Tidak perlu lagi mengatur pasukan, karena juru selamat kita sudah tiba di sini." Kata raja itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Lucius yang sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini menjawab dengan gugup.

"Tapi saya ini hanya ksatria baru. Saya masih belum sebanding dengan senior yang lain, terlebih lagi dengan guru saya sendiri."

"Crystal sudah memilihmu. Crystal adalah sumber kehidupan dan kekuatan dunia, tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendekati dan memakai kekuatannya. Kau yang terekspos langsung dengan Crystal dan tidak memiliki efek samping, itu adalah bukti dengan Crystal menerimamu."

"Apa hubungan semua ini?"

"Kau tahu tentang Ramalan Lukahn?"

"Tentang Warrior of Light yang muncul saat dunia berubah menjadi gelap? Ada hubungan apa deng… oh…."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak mungkin saya. Itu… tidak mungkin…."

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, maka aku akan perintahkan kau sebagai ksatria Cornelia untuk melakukannya. Bukan sebagai Warrior of Light, tapi sebagai ksatria Cornelia."

"…. Saya akan laksanakan perintah baginda."

"Dan sebagai imbalan kau melaksanakannya, aku akan memerintahkan para pekerja untuk memperbaiki Jembatan Cornelia sesegera mungkin. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin pergi ke benua seberang untuk latihan…"

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

"_Aku pergi bersama orang-orang menjadi teman seperjuanganku semasa di akademi. Selena, sang White Mage muda. Baru berumur 13 tahun, lembut di hadapan publik, tangguh dan keras bagai karang di medan perang. Cronk, Black Mage, yatim sepertiku, dia menganggap kehancuran adalah yang seni terbaik seorang Black Mage. Adrian, Red Mage, misterius dan tak banyak bicara, namun selalu bisa menjadi penengah dan punya kata-kata bijak yang menjadi panutan semua, termasuk aku."_

"_Kami memulai perjalanan ke Chaos Shrine. Benar apa yang menara pengintai katakan sebelum kami pergi, jumlah monster yang tidak wajar, rasa sesak yang menghimpit dada. Selena dan Adrian yang peka terhadap hal seperti itu karena kemampuan White Magic mereka membuat kami terpaksa berhenti berkali-kali. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, kami akhirnya sampai di kuil tua itu."_

_**Ancient Chaos Shrine, Black Crystal Room**_

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sosok yang familiar bagi semua penduduk Cornelia, namun entah mengapa juga begitu asing. Mungkin karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti bertambah besar, mungkin juga karena auranya berubah menjadi lebih… jahat. Garland memandang pemuda-pemuda yang diutus untuk melawannya, matanya yang terlihat menyala dari balik helm bertanduknya, dan mendengus.

"Para penjilat raja. Kalian sudah datang rupanya."

"Garland! Apa maksud semua ini!"

"Kalian… tidak akan mengerti…." Dia memandang singkat pada putri yang sedang terpengaruh mantra penidur, tangan dan kaki terikat rantai tebal. "Aku akan mendapat semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku, Garland, akan meremukkanmu!"

_**Fast Forward, Battle's Aftermath**_

Lucius memperhatikan tubuh Garland yang perlahan menghilang dalam partikel energi hitam. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang janggal dari pertempurang itu. Rekan-rekannya saling melempar senyum gembira, namun dia tidak bisa merasa senang dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

'Seperti dia menahan diri dalam pertempuran itu. Dan lagi….'

Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada 6 ekor kelelawar yang sedang memperhatikan kelompok kecil itu. Dia merasakan mereka sedang diawasi bukan oleh kelelawar, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya dan berbalik pulang. Setelah mereka semua pergi, salah satu klelawarnya mengeluarkan suara yang seperti tawa rendah.

"Jadi, dia itu ya…. Sepertinya akan menarik."

"_Aku menerima takdirku sebagai 'Yang Ditandai' setelah itu. Putri Sarah memberikan lute yang sudah dijaga oleh putri Kerajaan Cornelia selama bergenerasi. Kami tidak tahu apa fungsinya sampai bab terakhir perjalanan kami. Mulai dari sana, kami menempuh perjalanan untuk mengembalikan stabilitas dunia. Pravoka yang diduduki oleh gerombolan bajak laut Bikke, Melmond yang tanahnya membusuk karena hilangnya cahaya Crystal bumi, Crescent yang selalu dihantui gunung meletus, para duyung yang terancam di dalam Sunkern Shrine, bahkan peradaban Lufaine, yang secara harafiah, jatuh dari langit." _

"_Di Lufaine, kami diberitahu tentang para pemuda mereka yang pergi ke Chaos Shrine untuk mencegah apa yang mereka sebut sebagai God of Discord. Dari setiap kerajaan, desa, kota, dan peradaban dalam bentuk apapun kami menemukan bawahan dari empat iblis elemen, Lich, Marilith, Kraken, dan Tiamat, untuk memperlambat perjalanan kami."_

"_Kami melihat ke dalam layar intai yang bisa memberikan gambaran seluruh dunia bawah di Flying Fortress. Energi dan cahaya empat Crystal yang dihisap empat iblis bergerak dan berkumpul di satu titik di dunia, Chaos Shrine. Lukhan memberi petuah terakhir sebelum kami menembus ruang dan waktu untuk pertempuran terakhir kami, untuk mengakhiri lingkaran penderitaan tanpa akhir ini."_

"Eh, sudah habis…" Vanille mengumam kecewa.

"Itu cerita masa lalunya? Dia dipilih paksa oleh Crystal?" Sazh menganggukkan kepalanya, tangan menopang dagu seperti berpikir.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya kita, ya…" Lightning menatap nanar bola kristal itu, "Mereka kemungkinan semuanya begitu. Tapi kenapa sepertinya tidak ada akhirannya?"

"Hei, coba lihat itu," Hope berkata sambil menunjuk, "Sepertinya masih ada yang lain. Bukannya dia yang memakai bandana. Em… Firion, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Aku penasaran seperti apa ceritanya…."

Kristal itu mengubah pemandangannya. Kali ini seorang pemuda yang rambut perak yang ditutupi bandana kuning dan oranye, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya terpasang pada ekspresi keras.

"_Eh… namaku Firion, dari Fynn, dunia ke 2. Aku…18 tahun dan salah satu komandan utama Wild Rose Rebellion. Keahlianku adalah serangan darat berjarak dekat dengan arsenal senjata-senjataku. Em… cerita masa laluku… aku adalah anak keluarga penambang di kota berselimut salju, Salamand. Saat itu keluargaku hidup sederhana dan tenang dengan keadaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Paling tidak sampai wabah itu menyerang. Banyak yang menjadi korban, termasuk orang tuaku…."_

_**Destiny Oddyssey II, Rebel's Unending Struggle**_

Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu. Tubuh yang diselimuti jubah kotor, kepala tertunduk. Seorang anak bertubuh kecil kurus berusaha menyeruak orang yang menahannya. Air mata mengalir deras, dia terus berusaha mendorong mereka yang mencengkram bahu dan tubuhnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Jangan!"

"Hentikan, nak. Mereka sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi."

"Apa maksud kalian! Kalian tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi! Orang tuaku baik-baik saja! Lepaskan aku!"

"Minggir kau, anak kecil! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Jumlah korban wabah ini tidak boleh bertambah, mereka yang sudah terjangkit jangan sampai menyebarkan pada yang lain."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak cari obatnya! Aku yakin…. Di luar sana pasti ada yang bis-"

"Kita tak bisa! Desa kita tidak boleh terekspos negara yang lain. Sudah tradisi…"

"Tradisi? Kalian mengasingkan orang tuaku karena tradisi!"

Kereta kuda yang membawa pengasingan mulai bergerak. Firion melepaskan perhatiannya pada pria botak besar yang tadi sedang adu mulut dengannya dan mulai mengejar kereta itu. Berusaha memanggil orang tuanya, kaki kecilnya berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung sebuah batu yang tertutup dan terjatuh. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya mengeluarkan satu jeritan akhir sebelum kereta itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dalam hati, pria besar yang bernama Josef itu bergidik mendengar jeritannya. Suara melengking yang menbuat bulu roma berdiri, entah kenapa dia merasa dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar. Dia terus memperhatikan anak yang terus menangis dengan wajah mencium tanah bersalju, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke rumah dan keluarganya sendiri.

"_Kalian pasti akan menganggap hal itu sangat bodoh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku yang tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang-orang yang sudah menelantarkan orang tuaku, memutuskan meninggalkan Salamand. Seorang anak kecil meninggalkan sebuah desa kelahirannya jelas bukan ide yang bagus. Di hari ke17 sejak aku pergi, aku dikepung oleh segerombol goblin yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Salah satu dari mereka menghantamkan kapaknya dari belakang ke kepalaku."_

"_Selama beberapa hari, aku tergeletak di sana. Aku juga heran kenapa aku masih belum mati kehabisan darah. Seorang anak yang terlihat liar datang dan menolongku dengan membawaku ke Fynn. Disana sebuah keluarga mengadopsiku dan anak liar itu, yang kemudian bernama Guy, dan membesarkanku seperti anak mereka sendiri meski mereka sudah memiliki dua anak."_

"_Bekas luka di kepalaku cukup dalam dan tak bisa benar-benar pulih. Aku malu menunjukkannya di muka umum, jadi Maria, anak perempuan kandung keluarga itu, memberikan bandana ini kepadaku untuk menutupinya. Aku selalu merawat bandana ini sejak saat itu." _Beberapa suara tawa pengertian terdengar dari luar layar. Firion tersenyum sambil sedikit menerawang. Kemudian matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"_Kehidupanku mulai pulih. Aku bahagia tinggal di Fynn. Namun semua itu berakhir saat Kekaisaran Palamecia melakukan invasi ke seluruh dunia. Mereka menyerang Fynn dan berhasil menduduki istana. Orang tua angkatku terbunuh, rumah kami musnah, aku dan saudara-saudaraku sekarat saat akan melarikan diri dan dikepung Dark Knight Palamecia."_

"_Keluarga kerajaan Fynn dan Kashuan membuat semacam alegansi dan membentuk pasukan pemberontakan, Wild Rose Rebellion, yang melambangkan kebebasan dan keindahan dunia. Kami yang sudah tidak punya tempat kembali lagi, meminta pada Putri Hilda untuk bergabung dengan pasukan, namun dia menolak karena kami terlalu muda. Setelah kami menyusup ke Fynn yang dipenuhi pasukan Palamecia dan menemukan Scott, tunangan Putri Hilda yang sekarat, akhirnya dia setuju menerima kami ke dalam pasukan Wild Rose."_

"_Kami menghalangi Palamecia dengan segala cara yang kami bisa. Menutup tambang Salamand yang jatuh pertama kali ke tangan Kaisar Mateus karena mereka tidak siap dengan perang dan tak memiliki sekutu, memulihkan kekuatan pasukan Wyvern Dragoon Deist yang musnah karena Mateus meracuni air minum mereka, mengambil mantera tertinggi Ultima. Namun Palamacia membalas dengan sama sengitnya. Membangun airship tempur Dreadnought untuk menghancurkan kota-kota pelabuhan. Kami berhasil menghancurkannya, dan mengetahui bahwa Leon, kakak kandung Maria yang tertangkap saat kami melarikan diri, adalah jenderal Mateus. Menculik Putri Hilda dan menggantikannya dengan monster."_ Firion agak bersemu merah karena hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Team Nora.

"_Kemudian Mateus menciptakan Cyclone, yang kemudian memusnahkan semua kota selain Salamand, Fynn dan Mysidia, tinggal mengarahkannya ke Fynn dan seluruh Wild Rose akan hancur. Kami berhasil membunuh Mateus, namun masalahnya baru akan dimulai."_

_**Fynn Castle, Main Hall**_

Seluruh Fynn merayakan keberhasilan Firion dan yang lainnya dalam penyerangan ke Cyclone dan terbunuhnya Mateus. Tapi Firion merasa bahwa kaisar itu sengaja membiarkan dirinya terbunuh. Dari hiruk pikuk pesta itu, seorang prajurit menerobos pintu kembar besar ruangan itu. Dengan terengah-engah, dia berusaha mengatur dirinya di hadapan Putri Hilda.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" kata Hilda dengan karisma dan kewibawaan seorang calon ratu. Prajurit itu segera berlutut di depannya dan berkata dengan nafas memburu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Namun ada berita dari Palamecia, yang dibawa oleh elang pengirim pesan kekaisaran. Seseorang menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Kaisar Palamecia dan akan berencana melanjutkan invasi."

"Apa!" Firion berteriak sambil segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Seluruh ruangan itu segera dipenuhi gumaman rendah para tamu yang hadir. "Aku tidak tahu Mateus punya pewaris. Anak perempuannya tidak ditemukan, kan? Bagaimana… apa yang…."

"Apa kau yakin? Karena jika ini hanya gurauan, ini tidak lucu…"

"Surat itu memiliki segel kekaisaran. Tidak salah lagi."

"Kalau begitu biar kami menyelidikinya."

"Firion, kalian baru kembali dari medan perang. Kalian harus istirahat."

"Kami tidak akan bisa istirahat sampai kami benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini. Kami akan pergi." Maria mendukung saudara angkatnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan Guy.

Hilda terdiam sebentar sebelum dia berkata ya.

_**Palamecia Fortress, Throne Room**_

Mereka tidak bisa percaya siapa yang menyambut mereka. Di singgasana Palamecia duduk seorang Dark Knight. Namun dia bukan Dark Knight biasa.

"Leon…."

"Aku yang sudah tidak bisa kembali…. Akan membuat dunia menjadi diriku. Aku akan membuat seluruh dunia berlutut di hadapanku. Kalian pasti juga sadar, kan? Dunia harus memiliki pemimpin. Kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku…"

"Ilmu pedang hitam meracuni pikiranmu, Leon! Sadarlah! Kau bukan dirimu sendiri lagi! Leon yang kukenal…. Tidak akan menelantarkan keluarganya…."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tahta, muncul portal hitam besar. Tangan bercakar meraih keluar, berniat menikam Leon. Richard, Dragoon dari Deist, segera menarik Dark Knight itu dari jangkauan tangan iblis itu. Makhluk itu keluar, dan kelompok kecil itu membelalakkan mata. Mateus keluar dari dalam portal, namun wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi apa yang mereka sebut sebagai setan. Deretan gigi tajam menghiasi wajah bermata putih kosong. Beberapa ular merah mendesis dari posisi mereka sebagai mahkotanya.

"**Sayangnya…. Hanya boleh ada satu kaisar. Dan dia adalah aku!"**

Iblis itu menerjang ke arah Leon. Richard menghalangi jalannya, tombak menahan tombak. Meski sudah sekuat tenaga, Richard masih terseret mundur. Dia merutuk dan berteriak,

"Kalian pergi dari sini dengan Wyvern! Aku akan menahannya!"

"Richard! Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Ini bukannya saat bicara tidak masuk akal! Kalian pergi! Sekarang!"

"Tapi…"

"Pergi!"

Firion segera memanggil Wyvern, memingsankan Leon yang masih terpana pada Kaisar Mateus yang mendesis marah, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"**Dasar serangga tidak berguna! Beraninya kau melepaskan mangsaku!"**

"Sampai mati, aku akan bertarung untuk teman, negara, dan kehormatanku. Monster sepertimu… tidak akan pernah mengerti…"

"**Lenyaplah kau, serangga!"**

Dengan satu kibasan tangannya, cakar Mateus mencabik-cabik tubuh Richard. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Dragoon itu memandang naga yang terbang menjauh dari benteng dan tersenyum karena sampai akhir dia bisa membantu perjuangan anak-anak muda itu. Mateus jauh dari senang. Dengan raungan kuat, dia meruntuhkan seluruh kastil Palamecia. Firion dan yang lainnya berhasil keluar dari daerah bahaya. Namun mata coklat komandan muda itu memicing. Kastil Palamecia runtuh, namun segera digantikan menara-menara ungu yang mencuat entah dari mana. Istana iblis dasar neraka, Pandaemonium.

"_Pandaemonium adalah ibukota neraka. Seluruh kastil terselubung perisai sihir api abadi, jadi kami tidak bisa menembusnya dengan airship lagi. Kami terpaksa memakai legenda tentang jalur yang menghubungkan dunia orang hidup dengan neraka, Jade Passage. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi kami. Kami akan lewati surga dan neraka untuk bisa mewujudkan apa yang selama ini menopang kami, impian kami akan dunia yang indah dan bebas."_

"Selesai…."

"Ini juga tidak ada akhirannya…." Lightning kembali menggumam

"Apa mungkin mereka sengaja untuk tidak menyelesaikannya?" Snow mulai meniru pose berpikir Sazh.

"Kalau begitu coba yang lain."

"Baiklah…. Hei! Ini Luneth."

"Eh, masa? Dia berarti dari dunia ke 3."

"Mungkin…. Ayo, nyalakan."

"_Hei, semua. Namaku Luneth. Aku masih 14 tahun, berarti aku adalah prajurit Cosmos yang paling muda dan bangga akan hal itu. Aku dari dunia ke-3 dan bertempat tinggal di Ur, Floating Continent. Keahlianku adalah serangan cepat dan sihir jarak menengah. Meski aku agak ceroboh di pertempuran, tapi aku bisa diandalkan, kok. Aku yatim, dan aku diurus oleh ibu angkatku, Nina, dan para tetua desa selama yang bisa kuingat. Aku masih ada bayangan tentang seperti apa ibuku… yah, paling tidak rambut peraknya yang sama denganku."_

"_Orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan airship. Katanya ada kumpulan awan gelap yang menelan airship itu. Pilotnya kemudian menitipkanku dan seorang anak lain, Arc, pada tetua desa Ur. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku punya rambut dan warna mata yang aneh di Floating Continent. Hal itu yang membuatku jadi agak tersisih dari anak-anak lain. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani menggangguku, karena aku selalu menang berkelahi. Tapi itu tetap tidak mencegah mereka untuk menjelek-jelekkanku di belakang."_

"_Pandangan mereka padaku berubah drastis setelah hari itu. Seperti biasa, aku mengerjai beberapa orang desa. Aku dan Arc lari ke hutan untuk menghindari hukuman Tetua Topapa. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai dia datang. Seorang Summoner, aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya pada awalnya. Tapi setelah perjalananku, aku mengerti siapa yang sudah mengirimnya."_

_**Destiny Oddyssey III, Pride of The Young Onion Knight**_

Dua anak 6 tahun itu meringkuk di dekat api unggun kecil yang mereka buat. Tidur beralaskan tanah dan beratap bintang tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Tapi anak berambut coklat itu mulai agak gelisah setelah beberapa lama. Dia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut perak.

"Em… Luneth…. Mungkin kita harus kembali…."

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita diserang? Kita tidak bisa membela diri."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan melindungimu. Saat aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau lari ke desa dan peringatkan semua orang secepat mungkin. Mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan."

"Luneth…"

"Kita nikmati saja acara outdoor kita ini, ok?"

"…..ok…."

Mereka sudah akan tertidur sampai Luneth mendengar suara ranting yang hancur diinjak seseorang, atau sesuatu. Dia segera mengeluarkan belati dari tas pinggangnya. Pegangannya agak gemetar, namun dia memberanikan diri karena Arc masih tertidur. Dia menendang pelan Arc, yang langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa?"

"Shhhh…."

Luneth menelan ludah. Dia mengumpulkan keberanian dan suaranya.

"Siapa disana!"

Dari balik salah satu pohon, sesosok berjubah hitam berjalan tenang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat yang berdenyut pelan akan sihir. Nafas Luneth memburu. Matanya terus beralih dari orang asing itu ke Arc, lalu kembali ke orang asing itu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" orang itu tersenyum lebar, Luneth kembali merinding pada senyumnya yang kemudian mulai tidak wajar. Dengan suara serak, dia menjawab,

"Atas perintah Tuan Xande, aku akan membunuhmu."

Mata kedua anak itu terbelalak saat mereka tanpa sadar terkepung oleh gerombolan serigala yang muncul dari mana. Tawa gila dari Summoner itu segera menyadarkan Luneth akan situasi mereka. Arc yang gemetar dan mencengkram sweater ungunya, cukup menjadi motivasinya.

"Hei, Arc. Ingat yang kita bicarakan tadi? Kita akan lakukan…."

"A-Apa? Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau cukup penuhi peranmu itu saja. Aku pasti bisa, kau pun juga harus begitu."

Arc memejamkan matanya, lalu dia mulai berlari arah desa. Serigala-serigala itu segera mengejarnya, namun Luneth segera menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kalian akan melepaskan aku juga? Kejarlah aku selagi kalian bisa!"

"_Hari itu adalah saat aku melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku. Mereka ada di mana-mana, mencakar, menggigit, menimpa tubuhku. Namun aku membunuh banyak dari mereka. Suara dengkingan itu terus menghantui tidurku, perutku berputar dan terbalik saat darah mereka menyiprat ke wajahku. Sampai pada saat Summoner itu tinggal sendiri, dia mulai mundur. Tapi pandanganku yang sudah merah, tetap menerjang dan memenggal kepalanya, tepat pada saat Arc datang bersama bantuan."_

"_Berita tentang aku yang membunuh Summoner itu segera menyebar ke seluruh desa. Para orang dewasa gembira akan berita itu karena Summoner itu sebenarnya penjahat yang dicari. Mereka memuji keberanianku dan bakatku yang kutak tahu ada. Tapi generasi muda Ur menganggapku anak setan. Mereka makin takut padaku dan sejak itu aku tak punya teman selain Arc."_

"_Dan sejak itu, orang-orang dewasa selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melatihku, berkata bahwa aku harus masuk ujian pasukan ksatria Kerajaan Sasune. Aku yang lelah dengan semua itu, pergi menjelajahi Altar Cave. Gempa besar tiba-tiba terjadi. Aku terjatuh dalam sekali. Saat aku sedang mencari jalan keluar, Crystal memilihku menjadi Onion Knight. Gempa yang tadi adalah awal dari peristiwa berutun, yang akan menelan seluruh dunia ke dalam dasar kegelapan. Selama perjalanan aku dan teman seperjuanganku bertemu banyak orang. Putri Sara Altney, Cid Haze, Pangeran Alus Restor, Desch, dan tentu saja Pristess Aria."_ Luneth bersemu merah karena ini.

"Dia suka sama yang namanya Aria, ya?" Vanille tertawa pelan.

'Anak ini…. Dia membunuh di usia 6 tahun, hidup tanpa luka atau cacat fisik yang berarti. Kalau dipikir, Lucius dan Firion juga sama. Yang bernama Kuja juga berkata begitu…. Apa syarat menjadi prajurit dewa adalah membunuh?' Lightning berpikir di dalam hati.

"Shhhhh…. Dia mau melanjutkan." Snow berbisik.

"_Perjalanan panjang membawa kami pada dia yang memulai semua ini. Xande, si penyihir besar, menghentikan waktu dengan menghisap kekuatan Crystal agar dia tidak perlu takut mati lagi. Kami mengalahkannya, namun kami tidak menyangka dia hanya diperalat saja."_

"_Cloud of Darkness, makhluk yang tercipta dari ketidakseimbangan dunia, memperalat Xande agar dia bisa pulih. Penyebab kecelakaan yang merenggut orang tuaku. Kami menghadapinya, namun dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Di deretan serangan selanjutnya, semua temanku jatuh, membuatku berhadapan dengannya sendirian._

Luneth tersungkur di lantai kristal. Matanya berat, darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Dia melihat lawannya, wanita hijau bertentakel bertaring yang tertawa menyeramkan. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan menggunakan pedang sebagai penyangga. Tiba-tiba tangan kasar mencengkram leher remaja berambut perak itu.

"**Jiwa yang sendirian… tidak akan bisa mengubah dunia. Apa yang menunggu setelah kau bangun selalu…. Tiada yang lain selain keputusasaan!"**

Tangannya yang lain menekan dada Luneth. Mata remaja itu terbelalak saat dia sadar apa yang akan Cloud of Darkness lakukan, mencoba meronta keluar dari jeratannya. dia merutuk untuk terakhir kali saat Particle Beam dari jarak nol menembus dadanya, membuat lubang besar dimana jantungnya seharusnya berada.

Nora terus memperhatikan setelah Cloud of Darkness melempar tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan kasar. Vanille dan Sazh seperti akan menangis, Hope dan Snow melihat dengan tidak percaya.

"Kusarankan kalian segera matikan itu."

Pandangan mereka segera beralih dari bola kristal itu kepada pria berambut putih yang sedang memainkan tombaknya. Cecil segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya tanpa perduli pada orang yang terus memperhatikannya.

'Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya sampai sesaat sebelum dia bicara. Orang ini… seperti bukan dari planet ini.'

Cecil yang merasakan pandangan Lightning, berbalik dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ada masalah apa, perempuan?"

"Kau…."

"Heh! Kalian bisa lolos kali ini karena ada masalah yang lebih penting dari kalian menerobos masuk ke properti pribadi kami. Lucius-sama menginginkan kalian hadir di hall utama. Ini juga menyangkut dunia kalian."

Cecil menuntun mereka sampai di salah satu ruangan yang ada di koridor yang mereka tadi lewati. Sesaat dia membuka pintu, teriakan marah yang familiar menyambut mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Luneth, tenanglah." Terra berusaha membuat partnernya kembali ke posisi duduk. Luneth hanya menapik tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Aku tidak menolak menjadi prajurit Cosmos karena perang ini tidak akan melibatkan teman-temanku! Dan sekarang… dan sekarang…"

"Seberapa pun aku menyangkal, aku setuju dengan Luneth." Suara dalam Squall terdengar, "Mereka sudah mulai menggunakan kekuatan dan kekuasaan mereka dengan semena-mena. High Seraph Council sudah mulai banyak kehilangan wibawa, mereka ingin memastikan mereka masih memegang kendali."

"Aku selama ini baik-baik saja dengan mereka. tapi kali ini memang sudah kelewatan." Prishe menjawab, "Menyatukan ketigabelas dunia? Ini sudah bukan perang antar dewa lagi."

"Apa maksud kalian?" Lightning berkata. Namun mereka yang hadir di sana tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, seperti mereka sudah tahu Nora ada di sana. Terra berbalik dan dengan sabar memberitahukan berita yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi… seluruh dimensi akan di gabung menjadi satu?"

"Begitulah kira-kira…"

"Itu artinya… dunia ini tidak akan jadi satu-satunya arena perang?"

"Bukannya begitu…. Itu artinya seluruh pasukan dari seluruh dimensi dunia akan berperang di dunia ini, tanpa kecuali…."

Mohon masukannya. Banyaknya masukan sama dengan banyaknya inspirasi. Keruwetan Dissidia baru akan dimulai, jadi harap bersabar.

Penjelasan karakter kali ini tidak ada, tapi ada beberapa istilah yang muncul. Terima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca.

**Glossary**

Cornelia

Kerajaan terbesar dunia1, rumah Lucius. Pendiri kerajaan ini adalah kelompok pendeta yang terakhir kali menyegel Chaos Shrine bersama Chaos di dalamnya, namun 4 Iblis berhasil lolos untuk melaksanakan peran mereka pada lingkaran tanpa akhir Chaos. Keturunan perempuan para pendeta itu, yang kemudian menjadi putri Kerajaan Cornelia, akan diwariskan sebuah lute yang akan digunakan untuk melepaskan segel yang mencegah siapa saja yang masuk atau keluar dari sana.

4 Iblis (Four Fiends)

Empat jenderal Chaos. Lich (tanah), Marilith (api), Kraken (air), dan Tiamat (angin). Selama jangka waktu 2000 tahun dari perjalanan waktu Garland menjadi menjadi Chaos, mereka menghancurkan dan menduduki berbagai peradaban untuk menghisap kekuatan Crystal.

Fynn

Kerajaan dunia ke-2. Sekutu Kashuan, Fynn membentuk pasukan pemberontak Wild Rose untuk menghadang serangan terus menerus Palamecia. Dipimpin oleh Raja Fynn, yang kemudian digantikan putrinya Hilda setelah dia terluka fatal, dan dibantu pangeran Kashuan, Gordon, adik Scott. Sebuah penyerangan Palamecia sempat menyebabkan Fynn jatuh ke tangan Kaisar, namun serangan balasan dari Wild Rose Rebellion yang dipimpin Firion mengembalikan rumah mereka. sebagian besar penduduknya tewas saat airship perang Palamecia, Dreadnought, menghujani kerajaan itu dengan tembakan.

Palamecia

Kekaisaran yang haus kekuasaan dari dunia ke-2. Kerajaan yang seluruh wilayahnya adalah benteng yang menempati atas deretan pegunungan dan dikelilingi padang pasir, membuatnya seperti tak bisa ditembus karena tidak memiliki gerbang masuk yang jelas. Kaisar Palamecia, Mateus, mulai melancarkan invasi ke seluruh dunia setelah anak perempuannya diambil seorang pencuri yang berhasil memenangkan kontes menerobos benteng kerajaannya, menganggap dia akan membuat dunia dimana tidak ada pencuri atau kriminal yang bisa hidup.

Floating Continent

Seperempat wilayah dunia ke-3. Penyihir Besar Noah menjadikannya sebagai tempat menyegel Leviathan dan Bahamut sebelum dia meninggal. Floating Continent terangkat dari posisinya karena ketidakseimbangan yang disebabkan Xande, murid Noah, yang ingin menipu mati dan ras tinggi yang disebut Ancient. Airship yang ditelan awan gelap pada saat itu terjadi, terperangkap selama beribu tahun waktu terhenti sebelum sampai di Floating Continent. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan rasnya, Ancient yang bernama Owen dan putranya Desch, membuat sebuah menara yang mempertahankan Floating Continent agar terus mengambang di udara untuk mencegah para penghuninya tewas karena tanah mereka pijak jatuh ke samudra.

High Seraph Council

Dewan Dissidia yang merupakan malaikat yang hanya menerima perintah langsung dari The Great Will. Mereka mengambil tubuh para Cid dari seluruh dunia dan memiliki gelar sesuai dengan peran mereka di dunia asal mereka. mereka bertugas memonitor dan menentukan suatu keadaan atau kondisi tertentu yang terjadi pada setiap lingkaran perang. Kematian Cosmos dan Chaos pada lingkaran sebelumnya juga merupakan hasil perbuatan mereka.


	7. Global Attack!

"talking"

'thinking'

"_flashback, indirect talking"_

'_flashback, indirect thinking'_

"**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Kalau Final Fantasy punyaku, Dissidia pasti sudah punya full-motion movie sendiri dan semua FF punya bagian terkenal masing-masing.

Author Note :

Chapter 7. Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca WiNEW. Chapter ini menunjukkan dampak dari keputusan High Seraph Council. Rencana Shinryu dan Cid of Lufaine terbongkar! Cocoon terancam runtuh! I'm evil, yes. Tapi karena FF13 sudah keluar di Jepang, informasi bertebaran dimana-mana. Bagian Cocoon runtuh adalahn canon, tapi disini akan ada twist.

Selamat menikmati chapter ini juga. Jika ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan-sungkan menulis PM atau di review.

Random Quote:

_Bagaimana seandainya perbuatanmu telah merusak hidup orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebusnya ?!_

(Hope Estheim, Final Fantasy XIII)

* * *

**Dissidia : Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 6 : Global Attack!

_**Order's Sanctuary, Underground Hall**_

"A-Apa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir wanita berambut pink itu. Lucius menghela nafas.

"Mereka bebas menambah kondisi, tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang sudah resmi. Jadi, Cocoon dan Pulse akan tetap menjadi medan perang. Kemungkinan Oriens dan Tenebrae juga."

"Maksud kalian, seluruh orang yang terlibat dengan pertempuran abadi ini akan saling bunuh dalam hitungan hari lagi?!" suara Sazh naik beberapa tingkat, "Sudah buruk hanya kalian yang berperang."

"Kurasa kalian ada kesalahpahaman tentang perang kali ini."

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Lawan kami bukan para prajurit Chaos. Sesaat setelah rapat pembukaan, Cosmos dan Chaos membuat perjanjian gencatan senjata, yang menyatakan kami tidak akan saling serang hingga perang utama selesai karena lawan kami terlalu kuat jika kami tidak bekerja sama."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lawan?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih buruk…"

_**Ancient Chaos' Shrine**_

"Apa maksud kalian kita tidak bisa menyerang Cosmos? Jika memang dia dewi kematiannya, memusnahkannya akan mengakhiri semuanya. Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Mateus memandang pangeran muda itu dari ekor matanya dengan sinis. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana orang ini bisa menjadi pangeran yang ditakuti orang-orangnya. Dia menoleh, sedikit menyibak rambut panjang keemasannya saat berputar.

"Kami membuat perjanjian damai dengan prajurit Cosmos sebelum kami merekrutmu. Ada masalah yang lebih besar di cakrawala, pertempuran dengan para prajurit Cosmos dan pengikut-pengikutnya yang lain hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kedua pihak. Tapi tenang saja, setelah perang utama selesai kita bisa mulai menyerang prajurit Cosmos."

Dengan itu, dia pergi dengan kilatan cahaya hitam dan tawa yang menggema di dinding. Sepasang mata merah mengikuti gerakannya sebelum pemiliknya menendang kesal sebuat tempat lilin.

_**Interdimensional Rift, Castle**_

Mateus berteleportasi atas benteng yang melayang di antara portal-portal yang mengarah pada dimensi lain. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Dragoon yang sedang berdiri bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Anak muda itu… sepertinya tak bisa dipercaya. Dia jelas tak bisa dikendalikan, kalau terus begini… hanya akan menghambat." Kain hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa, Mateus? Itu juga adalah perintah Chaos, dia jelas melihat kegelapan dalam hati Pangeran Noctis. Tapi sama seperti Golbez dan Jecht, cahaya mereka membuat mereka bimbang."

"Dan kau sendiri? Kau juga adalah korban cuci otak, sama seperti Golbez. Apa yang menjaminmu tetap bersama Chaos, huh?"

"Dan kau yang diam-diam berencana menjatuhkan Chaos, pantas berkata begitu?"

Mereka berdua berbalik menatap si pendatang baru. Tubuh raksasa yang berselimut armor hitam alami dengan kristal ungu yang menyala di sana sini. Mata merah berkilau bahkan di Interdimensional Rift yang cukup terang. Wajahnya yang terpasang kaku bahkan mampu mengintimidasi Emperor, namun dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Raogrimm… tidak biasa kau ada di daerah ini."

"Bahkan aku pun butuh hiburan. Para Manikin itu sudah mulai tidak menarik lagi." Dia berjalan berat ke antara kedua pria itu, "Bagaimana kalau sedikit sparring?"

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan…" Kain menjawab sementara Mateus pergi dari tampat itu dengan cara sama dia datang.

* * *

_**Peristerium Suzaku, Academy Dorm**_

Pemuda dengan rambut putih berjalan mondar-mandir dikelilingi teman seperjuangan dan satu sekolahnya. Dia kembali melirik ke arah layar komputer besar asrama mereka. Beberapa titik merah menyala dan berkedip. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya melompat terkejut.

"Ini sudah cukup buruk Banon menghilang. Dan sekarang Milites Byakko sudah masuk wilayah Suzaku! Bagaimana bisa perisainya jatuh."

"Mungkin jika aku menemaninya, dia tidak akan menghilang."

"Angel, ini bukan salahmu…"

Tiba-tiba Perseus menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu dengan nafas memburu. Dia segera berlari dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Vincent, yang segera melihat keluar jendela. Sebuah portal hitam muncul dari gumpalan awan yang berarak melingkar disertai badai dan guntur.

"Apa itu?"

* * *

_**Baron Castle**_

"Yang Mulia Ratu, ada pertanda muncul di langit."

Wanita muda berpakaian regal berjalan ke balkon bersama penasihat kerajaan. Mata memicing, dia melihat samar dunia lain. Rosa Farrell, sekarang Rosa Harvey, berkata pelan pada pengirim pesan yang bersiap di dekatnya.

"Kirimkan berita pada semua sekutu kita untuk berkumpul di Baron dalam dua hari. Sepertinya kita akan terlibat dalam perang besar."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Setelah memerintahkan penasihat dan pengirim pesan itu pergi, ratu muda itu menatap nanar pada pusaran awan itu.

'Cecil….'

* * *

_**Balamb Garden**_

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh personel yang tidak memiliki misi jangka panjang, harap segera berkumpul di lobi lantai satu. Diulangi, kepada seluruh personel yang tidak memiliki misi jangka panjang, harap segera berkumpul di lobi lantai satu."_

Seluruh anggota SeeD segera berlarian disertai suara sirine dan intercom yang terus bersaut-sautan. Edea menatap dari balik kantor suaminya, lalu kepada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu…. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus…."

"Ultimecia?"

"…..Mungkin…."

* * *

_**Order's Sanctuary**_

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai…" Lucius menggumam pelan.

"Kalian tidak bisa lakukan sesuatu?"Snow menyeruak maju. Beberapa prjurit Cosmos menegang, namun Lucius mengangkat tangannya dan menenangkan mereka.

"Kami hanya prajurit dewa. Kami hanya bisa bertarung. Suara kami tidak berarti apapun di sana."

Snow menutup mata. Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram jubah bagian depan Lucius dan meninju wajahnya. Luneth segera menikam bahu Snow dari belakang, sementara Cloud menghantamkan pedang raksasanya saat Luneth melepaskan tikamannya. Semua prajurit Cosmos segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan mengelilingi Nora.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Lightning marah pada Snow yang meremas bahu dan rusuknya yang patah.

"Dia berbohong. Memang tidak jelas benar, tapi dia berbohong."

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan wanita itu, pria besar. Jika tidak, mungkin tikamanku yang selanjutnya akan menembus tengkorakmu." Luneth mendesis rendah, mata ungu menajam. Udara terasa berat dan menghimpit dari segala arah.

"Hentikan! Kalian semua, simpan senjata kalian!"

Prajurit Cosmos menoleh pada pemimpin mereka. Lucius menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya yang patah, dan dengan suara gemeletak, memindahkannya pada posisi semula.

"Dia benar. Ada yang tidak kukatakan." Setelah mendapat perhatian semua orang, dia melanjutkan, "Alasan kenapa ini semua terjadi… ada kesalahan dalam proses pembentukan dunia ini, yang kemudian menjadi alasan utama dunia ini harus musnah."

"Sebuah bentuk kehidupan, fal'cie yang telah menciptakan Cocoon yang bernama Ophan, dia adalah alasannya. Dia yang mencoba menantang Cosmos dan Chaos sesaat setelah dia diciptakan oleh The Great Will, kemudian disegel entah dimana. Saat dunia ini dibentuk, Ophan lepas dan berdiam di sini, menciptakan Cocoon dan menjadi dewa di sana selama beratus tahun."

"High Seraph Council yang sudah menetapkan bahwa dia berbahaya, merencanakan kehancurannya bersama semua peninggalan dan apapun yang ada berhubungan dengannya, yaitu seluruh dimensi kalian. Mereka memastikan Dissidia dilaksanakan di sana, bersama berbagai alasan lain seperti mengakhiri Dissidia itu sendiri. Sebenarnya kami bukannya tidak bisa menolak, tapi kami tidak tega menolak. Apa yang mengancam dunia kalian juga mengancam dunia kami, dan aku tidak sedang membicarakan Ophan."

* * *

_**Divine Palace of Shinryu, Shinryu's Roost**_

"**Sudah dimulai…."**

Naga putih itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu meraung keras dan menggema ke seluruh tempat itu. Gemanya terus terdengar hingga ke setiap dunia dan dimensi, termasuk Order's Sanctuary dan Edge of Madness. Dia menatap langit-langit tempat dia bersemayam dan tertawa rendah.

"Ada apa, oh, sang naga suci?" sebuah suara tanpa tubuh menggema melawan suara tawa Shinryu.

"**Semua sesuai rencana…. Bagaimana dengan mereka semua, Cid of Lufaine? Kuharap tidak ada masalah."**

"Tidak ada masalah. Mereka akan siap dilepas kapanpun."

"**Bagus. Sekarang, kita akan benar-benar bisa selesaikan perang terkutuk ini, selamanya…"**

* * *

_**Edge of Madness**_

'… **Cosmos… apa yang kau rencanakan…. Tangan takdir tidak bisa dikendalikan siapapun. Tidak kita, tidak Shinryu, juga tidak High Council. Tapi kau dan Shinryu mencoba melawan. Konflik di antara kita… tidak akan selesai. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan.'**

Garland muncul dengan kilatan energi hitam dan berlutut di depan iblis raksasa itu. Chaos segera keluar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk pelan pada tangan kanannya. Dia segera berdiri dan memberi isyarat pada seseorang untuk masuk ke wilayah itu. Vayne muncul dengan cara yang sama dengan Garland, membungkuk dangkal di depan dewanya. Chaos mengizinkan dia bicara.

"Wanita itu percaya. Sepertinya gosip tentang dirinya yang sangat intelaktual tidak benar. Sampai berapa lama Tuanku mau menyimpannya?"

"**Sampai dia mulai kehilangan gunanya. Dia tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan orang itu?"**

"Akan agak sulit menyusupkannya ke dalam perang ini. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap anggota dewan. Prajurit Cosmos mungkin akan langsung menyekapnya dalam pertemuan pertama."

"Uhm… baiklah, kalian boleh pergi."

Mereka memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum lenyap. Chaos kembali pada lamunannya. Perang kali ini benar-benar menyusahkan dan rumit dari perang yang lalu. Dia memutuskan mengunjungi markas Cosmos. Memang seperti bunuh diri, tapi dia butuh bicara dengan seseorang yang punya informasi vital Cosmos, Lucius.

* * *

_**Order's Sanctuary**_

Snow sedang mencoba membebat luka tikam di bahunya. Lukanya lumayan dalam, namun tipis. Lightning mencegah siapapun menolongnya karena menganggap itu adalah salahnya sendiri. Dalam hati, dia setuju. Dia mendengar suara langkah kecil. Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung mata ungu Luneth. Bagaimana seorang yang bertubuh hanya separuh tingginya bisa membuat dirinya takut, dia tidak tahu. Luneth merogoh tas pinggangnya dan menyodorkan sebuah botol dengan cairan biru terang Potion. Dengan ragu, dia menerimanya.

Dia menyiramkan cairan itu pada lukanya, yang langsung menutup dengan suara desisan pelan. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada remaja yang terus menatapnya dengan mata ungu yang tidak normal itu. Dia kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyerangnya tanpa memahami maksudnya."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan dirimu sendiri, yang membiarkan emosi menghalangi akal sehatmu. Itu bisa membuatmu terbunuh."

"Ya… kau benar, kau benar."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Snow bisa melihatnya dari dekat sekarang. Bayangannya memang ada dua, dan berbeda sama sekali dengan sosoknya. Rambut peraknya yang panjangnya terlihat sampai punggung atasnya bahkan meski sudah diikat, matanya yang malas, tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Hope, tapi jelas lebih berotot. Tanpa sengaja, dia memperhatikan wilayah dadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah mati?"

"Itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan…"

"Oh, maaf. Bagaimana kalau kau cerita tentang bayanganmu yang berbeda?"

"Baiklah. Mereka ini adalah perwujudan fisik dan mentalku. Kau lihat, di duniaku…."

Sementara Luneth menjelaskan tentang job class dari dunianya, Lightning dan Hope mengamatinya dari jauh. Lightning merasakan serangan, mencabut Blaze Edge, dan membelah apa pun benda yang mengancam itu. Sebuah apel.

"Refleks yang bagus, nona."

"Kau… Firion, kan?"

"Siap membantu. Jika kalian sudah selesai memata-matai mereka berdua. Makan malam akan segera disiapkan. Serangan awalnya kemungkinan akan berlangsung dalam beberapa jam dan tidak baik pergi ke garis depan dengan perut kosong. Mari."

Dengan itu, dia pergi.

* * *

Another chapter complete. Jangan ngamuk pada spoiler di atas. Sudah resiko anda membaca ini. Waktu pertama kali nonton endingnya FF13 (tidak punya uang buat beli PS3), jadi ngerti apa maksud logonya. Lumayan juga, sih… tapi sedih juga. Pengorbanannya terasa.

Saya rasa plotnya sudah mulai kelihatan. Yang mendukung perang kali ini adalah Cosmos, bukan Chaos, dan hampir tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Perjanjian gencatan senjata mereka juga idenya. Chaos ragu, tapi tetap melanjutkan.

**Glossary**

Milites Byakko

Salah satu negara Oriens. Salah satu pemimpinnya melanggar perjanjian damai Pax Codex dan melancarkan serangan ke seluruh dunia sehingga hanya menyisakan Peristerium Suzaku.

Balamb Garden

Salah satu sekolah militer dari dunia ke 8. Murid-muridnya (kebanyakan yatim) dilatih untuk menjadi orang bayaran yang kemudian akan ditugasi berbagai tugas mulai dari membantu orang sipil sampai terjun ke medan perang.

**Character Info**

Golbez

Penyihir kuat dari dunia 4. Nama asli Theodor Harvey dan kakak kandung Cecil. Merupakan prajurit Chaos sebelum Kain, yang selalu memberi bantuan kepada prajurit Cosmos dengan segala cara dan bentuk. Rasa bersalah dan kebenciannya awalnya membuat dia menelantarkan adiknya yang baru lahir. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, dua saudara itu bertemu dan bukan dalam reuni yang baik karena mental Golbez mengalami evolusi karena cuci otak, tekanan psikologis, dan darah Lunarian yang mengalir dalam nadinya.

Jecht

Guardian dari Great Summoner Braska dunia ke 10. Ayah dari Tidus dan prajurit Chaos sebelum Seymour. Bintang Blitzball yang tersesat di Spira, dia mengabdikan diri pada Braska yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya. Mengajukan diri sebagai korban untuk menghentikan Sin, namun justru diubah menjadi Sin itu sendiri oleh Yu Yevon dan terjebak dalam lingkaran kematian tanpa akhir.

Shadow Lord

Ksatria Galka yang kehilangan kehormatan dari dunia ke 11. Bernama asli Raogrimm dan salah satu dari Mythril Musketeers. Komandannya yang iri karena memendam perasaan pada tunangan Raogrimm, mencoba membunuhnya. Namun Cornelia menghalangi dan justru dia yang terbunuh. Kesedihan dan penderitaan membuatnya membuat perjanjian dengan Odin dan mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi pemimpin beastman dan memulai The Great Crystal War, perang paling berdarah sepanjang sejarah Vana'diel.

Rosa Joanna Farrell

Ratu Kerajaan Baron dan pemimpin korps White Mage. Istri dari Cecil dan pemanah handal, dia adalah ibu dan kakak bagi seluruh Blue Planet Alliance. Lembut, namun menyimpan api yang membara di hati.

Edea Kramer

Pendiri panti asuhan, SeeD, serta Garden, dan Istri Cid dunia 8. Sempat menjadi wadah hidup Ultimecia dan mendapat kekuatan Sorceress saat berumur 5 tahun. Sebelum Ultimecia merasukinya, dia terkenal lembut dan baik hati, terutama pada anak-anak, yang merupakan alasannya mendirikan panti asuhan.

Demikian saudara-saudara. Teruskan memberi masukan-masukan itu karena masukan = inspirasi penulis. Jangan ragu memberi komentar. Dan terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, me-review, mem-fav, atau apalah.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.


	8. Power Unleash!

"talking"

'thinking'

"_flashback, indirect talking"_

'_flashback, indirect thinking'_

"**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Hanya untuk formalitas, meski udah mulai bosen nulisnya. Segala bentuk Final Fantasy adalah milik Square Enix. Lain kali aku akan copy paste disclaimer-nya.

Author Note :

Bagi para pecinta character tertentu dari main series mungkin akan mulai menggila… BECAUSE THE CAMEO IS HERE! Mereka yang turut serta dalam perjuangan hidup mati akan masuk sekaligus. Kemungkinan tak bisa dijelasin semua, tapi beberapa mungkin akan punya kesamaan satu sama lain, sama seperti Luneth (dan Vaan) yang merupakan perwujudan Hope dari dunia lain. Untuk perkenalan penuh akan dilakukan chapter depan, karena chapter kali ini menjelaskan tentang EX Mode.

Dunia ke-13 bersiap untuk berguncang. Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, sekali lagi jangan ragu menulis review atau PM.

Random Quote :

_Kau pikir kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dan dijual? Apa harganya, sebuah kebebasan yang tidak kau dapatkan? Seorang manusia yang kehilangan harga diri tidak akan bisa bebas. Kau menyerahkan kebebasanmu saat kau menundukkan kepalamu pada seorang yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya! __Kebebasan dan kesetaraan tidak bisa ditukar. Mereka adalah hak - hak yang didapat dengan keringat, dengan kerja keras, dengan darah! Kebebasan adalah bukan hasil dari tenunan Lucavi! Mereka menyuruhmu untuk memakai pakaian emas, tapi kenyataannya kau berdiri lebih telanjang dari sebelumnya!_

(Ramza Beoulve, Final Fantasy Tactic : The War of The Lions)

**Dissidia : Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 7 : Power Unleash!

_**Gran Pulse**_

Para prajurit Cosmos dan l'cie membuat kemah di pedalaman Pulse setelah Lucius menganggap mereka sudah cukup istirahat di Order's Sanctuary. Meski begitu, Luneth dan Snow masih belum kembali dari sana. Lucius membiarkan hal itu.

Lightning memperhatikan prajurit wanita Cosmos. Prishe berbicara dengan suara berbisik, Terra membalas bisikannya. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Terra mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Lightning. Mau tak mau, dia membalas senyumannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Dengan keadaan yang sedang dalam masa tenang, para prajurit Cosmos terlihat sangat santai untuk sementara. Lightning memandang ke arah pemuda berturban, Firion kalau tidak salah namanya. Meski dia itu orang yang punya wajah seperti preman, dia terlihat sangat pemalu dan ramah kalau tidak sedang memegang senjata. Benar-benar terlihat seperti Snow, namun lebih pendiam, tidak sombong, dan berperilaku baik. Tidus duduk di sebelahnya dan berbicara dengan antusias, entah apa yang dia bicarakan. Firion hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dari sisi kanan api unggun, Bartz menggumam kagum melihat chocobo yang keluar dari afro Sazh.

"Jadi kau punya chocobo tinggal di dalam rambutmu! Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Sazh tertawa pada pemuda berambut coklat yang matanya berbinar-binar. Dia meraih ke dalam afronya dan menarik keluar Hina, yang berciap kecil karena terganggu tidur siangnya. Bartz yang melihat bayi chocobo itu segera membuat kubah dari tangannya saat Sazh menaruh pelan Hina di tangannya.

"Kau gadis kecil yang manis sekali. Siapa namamu?" Sazh yang mendengar itu, berusaha memberitahu namanya, tapi terkejut saat Bartz berkata, "Oooo… namamu Hina, ya? Tuanmu punya selera bagus, ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau bisa bicara dengan chocobo?"

"Aku punya teman yang bisa bicara dengan binatang di duniaku. Aku juga punya chocobo di tempat asalku, karena itu aku minta belajar darinya. Aku masih belajar bahasa moogle."

"Moogle? Di duniamu masih ada Moogle? Di sini, Moogle itu sudah punah, lho."

"Masa? Sayang sekali. Mereka itu sangat membantu di tempat-tempat yang mereka tinggali, menolong para penduduk yang hidup bersama mereka dan berkoeksis bersama meski mereka tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing. Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan bisa hidup dengan tenang." Sazh melihat mata coklat pemuda itu, dan melihat bayangan kesedihan di belakang senyum yang sampai ke matanya itu. Bartz tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya dan menoleh ke arah Sazh, kabut kesedihan itu hilang bersama dengan bertambah lebarnya senyum di wajahnya itu.

"Oh, ya. Anak ini untuk siapa?"

"…Bagaimana kau tahu Hina itu hadiah?"

"Anggaplah itu firasat."

Sazh mendesah pelan. Dia mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah dan berbintang.

"Dia ini untuk anakku."

"Anakmu? Kau punya anak?"

Sazh menoleh. Yang mengatakan itu adalah Cecil. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatnya berbeda dari saat dia melihatnya sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya hanya ada kemarahan di mata pria pucat itu, sekarang yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran. Si mantan pilot itu hanya tersenyum hambar mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada anaknya, sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk naik kereta Purge itu bersama dengan Lightning.

"Ya… tapi dia diubah menjadi l'Cie dan terpisah dariku. Tadinya aku akan memberikan Hina kepadanya. Dia itu memang suka dengan chocobo. Aku… sedang berusaha mencarinya."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sazh melihat mata pria besar itu bergerak ke kiri. Dia kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Cecil…" Bartz menepuk bahu saudara seperjuangnya.

"Aku… juga seorang ayah…"

Sazh agak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menanyakan alasan kekagetannya itu.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat masih muda sekali…"

"Benar. Seorang raja dituntut untuk segera memiliki penerus, meski aku sudah bertunangan sebelum aku menjadi raja… Kadang aku berpikir apa aku bisa melakukannya."

"Melakukannya? Maksudmu, menjadi ayah?"

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya dia baru lahir dua hari sebelum kami semua dikumpulkan oleh Cosmos. Aku tak pernah merasa sebangga ini… tapi aku juga tak pernah setakut ini… Aku yang selalu pergi karena alasan apapun…"

"… kau takut kau tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik…"

"… ya… aku tidak mau dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang pahit hidupnya. Aku tidak mau dia tumbuh menjadi, jangan tersinggung Tidus…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Cecil"

"… menjadi seperti Tidus, orang yang membenci ayahnya karena aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya, karena urusan kerajaan ataupun perang ini…"

Sazh mengangguk mengerti. 'Ayah baru, ya? Sebenarnya aku jadi mengerti kenapa dia jadi pemarah begitu. Terra juga bilang sebenarnya Cecil itu orang yang lembut dan suka anak-anak… pria yang malang, ya sudahlah, aku akan bantu sebisaku…'

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pria macam apa kau ini."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau selama ini berhasil sebagai dirimu sendiri, aku yakin, kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat dengan cara yang sama…"

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku jamin." Cecil tersenyum tipis, namun Sazh jadi itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sir Katzroy…"

"Panggil saja aku Sazh. Boleh aku memanggilmu Cecil?"

"Tentu saja… Sazh."

_**Snow POV**_

Aku tidak percaya melihatnya. Sazh ngobrol santai dengan orang yang selalu menjadikan kami bulan-bulanan. Tidak, mungkin kami saja yang tidak membuatnya menampakkan sifat baiknya. Tapi, tetap saja…

"Sebaiknya kau mulai terbiasa." Aku mendengar Luneth berkata, "Dia memang orangnya seperti itu. Menyembunyikan sifat aslinya di dalam perisai kegelapan, tapi dia itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang akan merasa bersalah hanya karena membuat goresan kecil di ujung jarimu."

Remaja berambut perak itu menyeruput minuman yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Kemudian dia melempar gelas tembikarnya ke api unggun, membuat apinya agak meledak dan mengagetkan beberapa orang. Lucius dan Terra memandang tidak senang, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahaya dan masalah membubung pekat di udara…"

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada seluruh prajurit Cosmos. Tiba-tiba Zidane menegang. Ekornya berkedut kaku.

"Hei, semuanya. Apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Yang aneh?" Vaan mengangkat kepala dari posisi berpangkutangannya.

"Ada getaran di tangan kananku. Apa kalian juga merasakannya?"

"Hei, aku juga merasakannya tadi." Luneth juga angkat bicara. Aku melihat dia agak menggaruk belakang tangannya.

Lucius tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia kemudian melepas pelindung dan sarung tangannya. Matanya terbelalak dari wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tanpa emosi. Prishe yang melihat itu melakukan hal yang sama, dan berakhir dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Prishe?"

Luneth tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Yang lain juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Luneth melepas sarung tangannya dengan kasar, dan aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah tato berbentuk seperti bulu dengan spiral sebagai kepala yang memiliki dua sayap, satu kecil di belakang dan satu besar di atas, berdenyut dan bersinar biru samar. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Lambang yang seperti pedang yang banyak mengelilingi tato yang pertama, bersinar dengan warna hijau terang. Urat tangan Luneth menegang dan terlihat jelas di sekitar lambang itu.

Aku mulai mengambil langkah ke belakang, begitu juga yang lain, saat seluruh prajurit Cosmos mulai menggeliat di tanah. Luneth mengangkat kepalanya, mata ungu lembutnya berubah menjadi kuning beringas. Dia mengeluarkan lolongan yang seperti binatang buas saat tulangnya berderak dan pindah dari posisinya. Terra juga mengeluarkan raungan yang sama, rambutnya memanjang dan berubah menjadi ungu violet.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan limiternya?" Tidus menjerit, sisik-sisik besar terbentuk di sepanjang lengan kanannya.

"Limiternya lepas! Bagaimana bisa! Dissidia seharusnya masih lima hari lagi!" Firion menjawab dengan suara serak, mata coklatnya berubah menjadi hijau dengan pupil tipis. Lidahnya memanjang dan bercabang seperti reptil.

Dengan satu raungan yang terakhir, para prajurit Cosmos terselubung cahaya. Aku melindungi mataku. Dan saat cahayanya sudah memudar, aku memberanikan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sosok tubuh mulai berdiri, aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Aku melihat tubuh yang paling dekat denganku, Luneth. Tapi dia bukan Luneth. Dia adalah seekor serigala hitam besar yang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya. Dia melihat kedua tangannya, lalu menutup wajah, atau harus kubilang moncongnya, sebelum melolong keras ke langit. Raungan yang lain mulai menggema di seluruh Pulse.

_**End Snow POV**_

_**PSICOM HQ, Eden**_

Jihl Nabaat adalah wanita yang tidak mudah bertekuk lutut pada siapapun. Dia bergabung dengan pasukan Chaos pun hanya untuk memanfaatkan koneksi mereka untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih. Tapi sebuah ledakan energi dari Pulse sempat mengguncangkan Cocoon yang bahkan sampai terasa di Eden yang berada di puncak Cocoon. Genggaman tangan wanita itu mengerat pada mejanya.

'Kekuatan apa itu? Apa itu l'Cie? Atau mungkin itu prajurit dewa? Aku tidak menyangka, kekuatan ini… jika seperti ini, aku tidak bisa macam-macam dengan mereka. jika begini, rencanaku bisa kacau… Ya, sudahlah, aku akan bereskan dulu yang tadi.'

Dia menekan tombol yang ada di mejanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada sebuah interkom.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh personil, disini Letnan Kolonel Jihl Nabaat. Telah terjadi distorsi energi dari arah Gran Pulse. Kepada personil dari batalion berikut diharap segera bersiap untuk turun ke Pulse."

Dia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah kabinet, membuka salah satu lacinya, dan mengambil beberapa berkas berisi nama pasukan Home Guard. Pikirannya terus berputar di kepala seperti mantra. Jika orang-orang Chaos tahu dia kalah dengan salah satu prajurit Cosmos dan hanya menjadi bulan-bulanannya saja. Jika dia bisa memusnahkan mereka semua, hadiah yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Chaos akan men jadi miliknya seorang. Pasukan Home Guard adalah pasukan khusus Cocoon yang sudah berabad-abad disiapkan untuk menahan invasi pasukan dari Pulse. Dia sebenarnya tidak meragukan kemampuan pasukan untuk melaksanakan hal itu, karena itu dia percaya mereka bisa menghadapi sekelompok orang yang tinggal di Pulse.

'Aku akan singkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku mencapai kekuatan mutlak, bahkan jika harus memusnahkan Chaos…'

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang mendengarkan semua rencana, pikiran, dan perbuatannya. Mata kristal putih kosong mengalihkan pandangan, sebelum pergi dan merutuk keadaan dunia yang mulai gila. Tangan kanannya yang mengkristal, membesar, dan membentuk cakar melemas dan menegang.

"Ha, ha, ha…"

Snow memperhatikan serigala itu tertawa pelan di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak tahu dia itu manusia serigala.

'Apa jangan-jangan karena dia pernah diserang serigala panggilan itu saat dia kecil? Serigala yang menyerangnya menularkan itu padanya?'

"AHAHAHAHA! KEKUATANKU! MEREKA KEMBALI!"

Dia kemudian jungkir balik sebelum dia berlari dan memeluk wanita berbulu pink. Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Snow yang sedang memperhatikan hal itu luar biasa terkejut saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Dia melihat Cloud yang bermata hijau dengan pupil tipis, sayap kelelawar, dan jubah merah yang seperti punya pikiran sendiri.

"Kami akan jelaskan."

Setelah mengumpulkan semua prajurit Cosmos, yang sebelumnya saling melolongkan sumpah serapah atau puji-pujian tergantung orangnya, Lucius yang fisiknya hampir tidak berubah memulai apa yang menjadi pertanyaan para l'Cie itu.

"Ini adalah kami yang sebenarnya."

"Apa?"

"Kami memiliki sebuah wujud dimana kami bisa menarik kemampuan kami hingga melewati batas. Wujud ini tersegel bersama dengan sebagian besar kekuatan kami di saat pertemuan besar itu."

"Disegel? Oh, ya aku ingat. Kalian bilang kekuatan kalian disegel agar kalian tidak bisa menghancurkan arena pertempuran kalian, dunia kami, bukan begitu?"

"Ya… dan segel itu, Limiter, hanya bisa lepas pada saat Dissidia dimulai."

"Tapi masalahnya, Dissidia tidak akan dimulai sampai lima hari lagi." Zidane menjawab, tubuhnya dipenuhi bulu kemerahan sewarna dengan matanya.

"Sudah pasti ini perbuatan dewan. Siapa lagi yang bisa lepas segelnya selain mereka, dan para dewa." Squall menggeram. Sazh agak terintimidasi dengan wujud singa hitam bersayapnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka terus." Cecil menengahi, "Belum tentu ini perbuatan mereka, bukan? Bagaimana kau ini adalah perbuatan Great Will. Jika orang memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi, dia memiliki wewenang untuk mengubah peraturannya." tubuhnya berubah menjadi seperti udang raksasa, namun masih memiliki wajahnya.

"Jadi kau pikir siapa lagi?" Prishe berkata dari balik cangkang kristal putihnya yang bersinar ungu. Lucius mendesah.

"Shinryu."

Nafas tajam terdengar dari semua prajurit Cosmos.

"Cecil, apa kau sadar kau baru saja menuduh makhluk yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Cosmos dan Chaos digabung menjadi satu melanggar syarat perjanjian gencatan senjata kita? ... Meski pada saat ini, aku juga sudah tidak bisa lagi percaya pada kadal kelewat besar itu..." tanya Luneth sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Siapa itu Shinryu?" Snow bertanya pada Zidane.

"Naga yang membuat Dissidia terus ada." Zidane menjawab pendek.

"Seperti yang kalian bilang, yang bisa melepas segel itu selain dewan dan para dewa. Chaos dan Cosmos memerlukan semua waktu yang mereka punya untuk mempersiapkan perang kali ini. Memotong waktu persiapan mereka sendiri bukanlah hal yang cerdas untu dilakukan."

"Benar juga… dewan tidak akan punya nyali untuk melakukan itu di hadapan dewa. Jadi yang melakukannya pasti dewa sendiri. Dan dewa yang tidak punya urusan dengan persiapan dan segala macamnya hanya Shinryu seorang…"

"Tetap saja aku tidak percaya." Ace pada akhirnya angkat bicara, suaranya agak terselubung armor merah yang muncul di tubuhnya. "Apa Shinryu selalim itu?"

"Ada banyak hal yang masih bisa kau pelajari."

"Yang jelas sekarang, kita harus memanggil…" Lucius berhenti di tengah kalimat, lalu memberi isyarat untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Mereka semua terselubung saat Home Guard menyisir tempat itu. Beberapa isyarat dan pertengkaran tanpa suara kemudian, mereka menyergap pasukan yang tidak siaga itu. Terra dan Prishe kemudian menghapus ingatan mereka tentang orang yang menyergap mereka dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kita harus memanggil White Knights Battalion secepatnya. Kita juga gunakana Cosmos Judgment untuk membangkitkan mereka yang jatuh di medan perang."

"Kita harus sampai menggunakan Cosmos Judgment? Ini sudah benar-benar serius, ya?" Luneth berkomentar.

"Ya jelaslah, bego…"

"Hei."

"Seseorang panggil para Mognet."

"Segera dilaksanakan."

Tidus mengatupkan tangannya, lalu memukulkannya pada tanah. Sekilat cahaya muncul dan tiga moogle muncul di depan mereka semua.

"Linaly, Benjamin, Mogstanche. Kirimkan surat ini kepada seluruh anggota White Knights Battalion, sesegera mungkin. Kami akan melancarkan serangan besar-besaran disini."

"Aye, kupo!" dengan kilatan cahaya yang lain mereka menghilang.

"White Knights Battalion?"

"Orang-orang yang dipilih oleh Crystal dan berjuang di jalan Cosmos. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, banyak dari mereka yang tewas di medan perang. Cosmos Judgment akan menghidupkan dan membangkitkan kembali mereka yang jatuh dan mengembalikan kekuatan mereka kembali."

"Jadi, kalian menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati untuk perang ini? Kalian tega melakukannya?"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan."

Sebuah portal besar muncul di dekat mereka. Beberapa orang mulai bermunculan. Dari beberapa menjadi banyak. Puluhan bermunculan. Mereka semua memakai jubah putih koyak yang dipakai prajurit Cosmos. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berlari. Tidus menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Saat Blitzer itu memeluknya dan memutarnya di udara, tudung gadis itu terbuka menunjukkan gadis berambut coklat dan mata heterokromia.

Satu persatu para prajurit Cosmos berlari pada orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan untuk berjuang untuk dewi mereka. Squall memeluk gadis berambut coklat dengan highlight karamel. Zidane melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis bertubuh kecil dan berambut gelap dengan pakaian oranye. Mungkin semua penghuni dunianya bertubuh kecil. Luneth berhigh-five dengan anak laki-laki dengan bintik di wajah, sementara remaja pirang memukul bahunya.

Tapi reuni itu akan memulai sesuatu buruk.

_**Edge of Madness, Outside Land**_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sama seperti pasukan Cosmos yang mengalami transformasi di saat Limiter tersebut dilepas tiba-tiba, para prajurit Chaos mengalami hal yang sama. Beberapa dari mereka hanya hadir ditempat itu karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain merancang rencana untuk menjatuhkan kepemimpinan para dewa di pikiran masing-masing dengan adanya gencatan senjata ini.

Selesai. Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Ini adalah EX Mode dari setiap prajurit Cosmos, deskripsi, beserta EX Burst mereka

**Lucius van Cornelianus**

Class Change (Oversoul)

Detail armornya berubah menjadi armor ksatria Cornelia dengan color scheme tambahan merah, hasil pemberian Bahamut setelah dia berhasil membuktikan keberanian dan kekuatannya. Dia mendapat Light's Blessing, yang membuatnya bisa memanggil pedang cahaya untuk melakukan serangan tambahan. Protect dan Shell membuat efek serangan fisik dan sihir melemah baginya.

**Firion**

Lament of Innocence (Fervid Blazer)

Dia menjadi Neck Hunter, monster manusia kadal yang kekuatannya bertambah bersamaan dengan jumlah orang yang dia bunuh. Kekuatan serangannya bertambah kuat jika yang dia lawan adalah orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Jika dia menjilat darah yang mengotori senjatanya, hampir semua lukanya akan sembuh. Kemampuan telekinesis membuat dirinya bisa mengendalikan senjata-senjatanya di udara untuk sementara.

**Luneth**

Child of Moon's Wrath (Fang Over Fang)

Dia menjadi serigala jadi-jadian yang disebabkan serangan serigala yang menimpanya pada saat kecil. Serangan fisiknya berupa tebasan pedang dan serangan cakar menguat dan dia bisa menyemburkan api hijau Nitroflame Blast dari mulut. Kemampuan menyembuhkan diri sendiri meningkat serta bertambah tajamnya penciumannya dengan imbalan pandangan jarak jauh yang buruk.

**Cecil Harvey**

Augment : Eternal Hatred (Soul Shift)

Dia memakai cangkang Zeromus untuk wujud Dark Knight dan Zeromus EG untuk wujud Paladin. Mendapat kemampuan tambahan Black Hole untuk menghisap semua magic enchantment (reflect, shell, protect, etc) dan Big Bang untuk non-elemental attack yang harus di charge untuk setiap penggunaan. Dia juga bebas berganti wujud Dark Knight-Paladin tanpa syarat tertentu yang sebelumnya dia harus pakai.

**Bartz Klauser**

Master of Mime (Dual Wield Magic Sword Rapid Fire)

Dia mendapat jubah merah dan wujud bertangan delapan Gilgamesh yang setiap tangannya memegang senjata tiruan saudara-saudaranya yang bisa muncul dan menghilang sesuai keperluan. Ditambah dengan Blue Magic cepat Goblin Punch untuk serangan jarak dekat.

**Terra Branfort**

Trance (Riot Blade)

Memanggil garis keturunan Espernya, dia mengambil wujud binatang buas yang bebas merantaikan serangan sihir dan fisik. Kekuatan konsentrasinya meningkat, membuatnya bisa melafalkan mantra dua kali berturu-turut untuk memberi kerusakan maksimal pada musuh, termasuk untuk mantra berlevel tinggi seperti Meltdown, Tornado, dan Ultima. Mendapat kemampuan Glide untuk bebas mengambang di udara.

**Cloud Strife**

The Power of Mako (Omnislash)

Mendapat sebuah sayap iblis di bahu kiri dan jubah merah energi yang bisa menyamarkan gerakannya (bentuknya di Kingdom Hearts). Semua serangannya tak bisa dibendung oleh pertahanan apapun dan kekuatan serangannya bergantung pada kekuatan fisiknya. Sama seperti Terra, dia juga mendapat kemampuan Glide untuk melakukan beberapa kombo tertentu.

**Squall Leonhart**

Lion's Heart (Renzokuken)

Mengambil wujud binatang bias di dalam hatinya, Griever. Jangkauan, rantai, dan kekuatan serangannya bertambah. Kemampuan tambahan Shockwave Pulsar untuk memberi serangan jarak jauh dari arsenal serangannya yang kebanyakan adalah jarak dekat. Mendapat kemampuan Glide meski tidak untuk waktu yang lama dibanding dengan saudara seperjuangannya.

**Zidane Tribal**

Trance (Reverse Gaia)

Mengambil wujud trance yang memakai emosi yang meluap sebagai pemicu, udara adalah taman bermainnya. Kemampuan melompat dan menghindari serang membuatnya hampir tak bisa ditangkap. Konsetrasinya meningkat membuat efek tambahan seperti Absorb (menghisap lawan) dan Wall Rush (mendorong bahkan melukai lawan jika menghantam dinding) pada beberapa serangannya yang berupa tekanan energi.

**Tidus**

Final Aeon :Leviathan (Swordsplay)

Separuh bawahnya menjadi Leviathan karena hubungannya dengan elemen air. Brotherhood mendapat tambahan Water Strike untuk mendapat tambahan jangkauan serangan. Hastega membuatnya bahkan lebih cepat dan evasif dari Luneth dan Zidane, ukuran tubuhnya tidak menjadi masalah. Dia juga mendapat sihir elemen air Tsunami jika berada di wilayah yang memiliki air.

**Prishe**

Emptiness (Hundred Fist)

Tubuhnya diselubungi cangkang bersayap enam kristal putih dan ungu Promathia. Kecepatannya menurun, namun jangkauan serangan bertambah dua kali lipat. Bebas menggunakan Benediction, two-hour ability White Mage Vana'diel untuk menyembuhkan semua luka dan kerusakan, namun dengan imbalan yang tidak tentu. Kebanyakan serangannya menjadi tak bisa dibendung.

**Vaan 'Ratsbane'**

Dark Zodiark (Pyroclasm)

Memakai cangkang Esper Ivalice yang ke-13 (Zodiark) sebagai armor, aligansinya dengan serangan elemen api dan kegelapan meningkat. Dia bebas mengambil statistik apapun (attack, defence, spirit, etc) dari musuh dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang pemiliknya selama empat kali serangan. Dia juga bebas mengganti elemen kelemahannya di saat kritis, namun mendapat damage dua kali saat di serang kelemahannya.

**Ace**

Eight Trigram Formation (Zantetsuken)

Memanggil dan menyatu dengan Odin, kemampuannya berubah drastis dari Gambler menjadi Warrior Viking. Serangan fisik meningkat, sementara serangan sihir berkurang kuantitinya. Tombaknya, Gungnir, tidak dapat dibendung pertahanan apapun. Kebanyakan serangannya juga bisa menyebabkan One-hit KO.

Lightning belum resmi menjadi prajurit Cosmos, sehingga belum mendapat perlindungan Cosmos, EX Mode, dan EX Burst.

Sekian saudara-saudara. Saya ciao dulu. Sampai ketemu chapter depan.


	9. Battle of The Badasses?

"talking"

'thinking'

"_flashback, indirect talking"_

'_flashback, indirect thinking'_

"**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor/ Summon thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

Disclaimer :

Long life Fantasy that isn't Final yet.

Author Note :

Saudara-saudara, selamat menyambut para cameo yang akan membanjiri fic ini. Mereka paling tidak akan mendapat scene untuk setiap orangnya, tapi yang menjadi pusat tetap para prajurit dewa dan orang-orang pribumi dunia ke-13. Fic ini akan jadi melelahkan, so bear with me, please.

Jadi, sekarang sambutlah mereka. White Knight Battalion.

Random Quote :

_Aku adalah manusia. Aku tersenyum, aku menangis… _

(Raymond 'Raven' Cornwell, Fire Emblem : Blazing Sword)

**Dissidia : Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 8 : White Knight Battalion, Battle of the Badasses?

_**Eden, Cocoon, Sazh POV**_

Aku tidak sadar bagaimana kami bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Dari semua orang, Cid Raines yang harus menjadi wakil Chaos di dunia ke-13. Kurasa sekarang, naga suci atau apapun cara mereka menyebut Shinryu itu benar-benar senang bermain dengan takdir manusia.

Aku masih memperhatikan pemuda bernama Bartz itu menatap tajam dan tak berkedip ke mata keemasan Bragadir Jenderal itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi sebelum semua ini dimulai.

_**Flashback, Gran Pulse, Still Sazh POV**_

Lucius menghantamkan pedangnya ke tanah, membuat sebuah getaran yang cukup keras dan menarik semua orang yang sedang reuni itu. Mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemimpin Warriors of Cosmos.

"Saudara-saudaraku yang masih sehat dan sejahtera, juga kepada mereka yang sudah almarhum! Kita semua tahu alasan mengapa kita semua ini! Perang terakhir dari Dissidia yang mitosnya tidak akan berhenti sampai semua manusia di muka bumi musnah! Mungkin, itu benar… tapi, jika itu benar, marilah kita buat akhir ini dengan spektakuler!"

Serentak mereka bersorak sekuat tenggorokan mereka. Lucius memberi isyarat untuk tenang, sebelum dia melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, aku minta setiap Cid dari setiap dunia untuk maju. Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan mereka semua." Mendengar itu, Vaan mengangkat tangannya. Lucius hanya mendehem sebagai balasan. Vaan memutar matanya, namun dia mengambil suara dan bicara dengan nada yang hanya kudengar dari tentara profesional.

"Vaan Ratsbane dari dunia ke-12. Saya ingin menanyakan tentang keadaan hidup kita sekarang. Ada lebih dari seratus tentara di White Knight Battalion. Bagaimana kita membangun komunitas kita selama perang ini berlangsung?"

"Tentu saja sama dengan saat kita bertahan hidup selama ini. Gran Pulse akan menjadi istana kita, itu yang pasti. Tapi kita juga akan tetap menyusup ke Cocoon untuk keperluan tertentu. Dan kita memiliki para Cid di sini."

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang bertanya, Cecil, Cloud, dan Squall tolong atur seluruh bagian kalian. Lightning, kelompokmu bergabung dengan mereka. Para penghuni Ivalice dan World of Balance bergabung dan pastikan kita memiliki hunian di sini. Ace, ikut denganku."

Masing-masing mereka berjalan menuju tugas masing-masing. Lumayan hebat juga satu orang bisa melakukan itu hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dan orang-orang itu mematuhinya tanpa banyak protes. Aku berjalan mengikuti Lightning, namun dari sudut mataku aku melihat Lucius bicara dengan anak berambut putih itu, Banon Tarot. Aku mendengar kata-kata 'komplikasi', 'tak bisa', dan 'Cosmos ingin bertemu'. Aku melihat Lucius membuka portal dan Tarot masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah portal itu menutup, Lucius beralih kepada Cid sebelum aku berbalik dan kembali mengikuti Lightning.

"Kita butuh suplai. Pulse bisa memberi kita makanan dengan berburu dan mengumpulkan tanaman yang bisa dimakan. Tapi kita tetap butuh hal lain di Cocoon untuk persenjataan. Siapa yang mau naik ke atas sana, dengan kemungkinan bertempur dengan PSICOM, untuk membeli suplai?"

Squall memulai bicara di lingkaran manusia itu. Pemuda pirang jabrik dari dunianya, Zell Dincht, mengangkat tangan dan bicara sebelum diberi izin. Aku bisa melihat dia jenis orang yang agak tak sabaran.

"Kita bisa saja masuk dan keluar dari sana. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berbaur. Kalau masih ragu, bawa saja orang yang banyak."

Mendengar itu, wanita muda berambut dan berpakaian serba hijau dari dunianya Cecil mendengus.

"Dan kau bicara soal berbaur. Kalau orangnya terlalu banyak, kita justru bisa tertangkap lebih cepat. Mungkin kita akan lebih baik berbagi tugas siapa yang naik ke Cocoon."

"Rydia benar." Rosa menambahkan, "Paling tidak ada lima atau enam orang yang naik. Dan setiap orang yang naik harus memiliki sebuah alat komunikasi untuk meminta bantuan jika keadaan menjadi… rumit."

"Itu bukan masalah." Rikku menjawab dengan antusias, "Jika alat komunikasi yang kita perlukan, itu bisa diatur. Aku sudah melihat tempat dan tanah di sini. Mereka menyimpan harta karun yang lebih banyak dari yang terlihat."

Fang berjalan bersama seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan jubah yang hanya dipakai oleh kapten bajak laut. Tapi yang membuat mata kananku berkedut adalah wajahnya yang luar biasa mirip dengan Lightning. Juga ekspresinya, juga suaranya saat dia bicara dengan Fang.

"Tidak… kau bercanda."

"Percaya padaku, teman. Itulah kenyataannya."

Mereka kemudian menyadari semua pandangan kami mengarah pada mereka. wanita berambut ungu itu mendehem. Dia menyibak jaket kapten bajak lautnya dan dengan gagahnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, teman. Namaku Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, namun lebih dikenal sebagai Faris Scherwiz. Kapten dari armada bajak laut dari Planet R, dunia ke-5."

"Kakak, tidak usah terlalu heboh."

"Lenna… kau merusak moodku saja."

Aku baru memperhatikan bahwa tidak hanya Faris yang mirip dengan Lightning. Lenna yang baru aku tahu dia adiknya Faris pun sama miripnya dengan Serah. Namun Lenna punya rambut yang lebih pendek dan lebih mendekati ungu seperti kakaknya dibanding pink.

Sepertinya, Faris baru menyadari hadirnya Lightning di antara kami karena dia segera terpaku dengan tatapan Lightning yang tidak percaya. Dia menyeringai dan membuat ekspresi berpikir.

"Hei, Klauser! Kurasa kau benar dengan teorimu soal 'persamaan fisik dan jiwa', meski aku sudah curiga saat pertama kali aku melihat Terra dan Rydia bersama di awal White Knight dibentuk…"

"Tentu saja aku benar. Memangnya kapan aku salah?" balas Bartz dengan tangan bersilang. Faris mendengus.

"Maksudmu saat kau mencuri dan membakar kapalku, atau pada saat Sage Ghido menjelaskan tentang 12 Senjata Legendaris."

"Dan aku sangat menikmati setiap detiknya." Kata kura-kura tua yang mengangguk di belakang.

"Kenapa kita selalu keluar jalur pembicaraan? Kita harus menentukan siapa yang harus ke Cocoon sekarang. Kita akan undi dengan anak panah." Maria berkata sambil mengeluarkan tempat panahnya, "Siapa yang mendapat warna sama, adalah satu kelompok. Ada 5-6 orang dalam satu kelompok, itu tidak masalah, kan?"

Kami mengangguk. Dia menyodorkan satu keranjang panah dengan bulu tertutup. Kami mengambil satu persatu anak panah itu. Aku melihat milikku sendiri. Kuning. Aku menyisirkan pandanganku pada mereka yang lain. Minwu, Arc, Edward, anak kembar Mysidia, dan… Bartz?

"Hei, Sazh! Kita satu kelompok!" aku menyeringai melihat betapa antusiasnya dia.

"Ya, benar. Kukira tidak akan ada Prajurit Cosmos di kelompok ini."

"Kurasa… itu tidak akan terlalu jadi masalah." Suara teredam Minwu terdengar dari belakangku. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya, namun matanya yang tajam dan jarinya yang berkuku panjang seperti cakar, juga hampir seluruh wajahnya yang terturup turban dan cadar. Keringat tanpa sadar menetes di pipiku. Apa semua orang dari dunia ke-2 harus selalu mengintimidasi? Dengan mata mereka yang terlihat gelap di pinggirannya, mungkin mereka semua sengaja memakai mascara hanya untuk alasan itu?

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Minwu dari dunia ke- 2. Tangan kanan Putri Hilda sekaligus tabib Kerajaan Fynn." Dia kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Aku meraih tangannya dan berjabatan sebentar.

"Sazh Katzroy, mantan pilot PSICOM sektor Bodhum. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Minwu mengangguk pelan. Dari balik cadarnya, senyum tersungging samar.

"Ayo semuanya! Ada planet mengambang yang harus kita kunjungi!"

Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada tingkah prajurit Cosmos yang paling kekanakan itu, meski dia termasuk yang paling tua. Setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin tidak jelek juga. Paling tidak, aku tidak akan bosan dan khawatir berjalan di teritorial musuh.

Aku menarik lagi kata-kataku tak lama setelah urusan kami selesai. Yang lain sedang berkeliling di tempat lain saat aku dan Bartz dikepung oleh ratusan PSICOM yang dipimpin Jihl Nabaat. Dari semua orang, Jihl Nabaat! Aku rasanya mau menembak jalang itu, tapi aku tidak selamat dari lautan manusia ini. Yang tambah buruk, Bartz sepertinya malah tambah semangat. Kalau kita terpaksa berkelahi dengan mereka, itu akan bertambah buruk dengan bocah ini sepertinya berniat untuk menambah panjang masalah yang akan kita temui di tempat ini.

"Sepertinya kalian para l'cie punya teman baru. Tidak masalah. Dengan sedikit sentuhan, kalian pasti akan beritahu posisi kalian bersembunyi."

"Maaf, nona. Kenapa kau bicara tentang l'cie seperti kita sedang membicarakan membicarakan hewan ternak. Kita belum tahu siapa yang ternak di sini."

Wanita itu agak terkejut mendengarnya. Namun dia segera tersenyum, senyum menyebalkan, sombong, dan dingin yang sama dengan saat dia menangkapku. Dia mencabut cane yang tersimpan di pinggangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah hidung Bartz.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan satu. Seorang Prajurit Cosmos berdiri di depanku, dalam keadaan hidup pula."

Aku melihat Bartz jadi agak menegang. Meski ekspresinya agak turun, dia tetap membalas adu mulut itu dengan suara cerianya.

"Oh? Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan utuh." Dia menyeringai sedikit, "Kalau kau tahu kekuatan kami, kenapa kau masih menghalangi jalan kami. Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini tentang Prajurit Dewa?"

"Percuma sesumbar. Aku sudah bergabung dengan barisan Chaos."

"… barisan Chaos…?"

Kami semua tanpa sadar terdiam, menunggu reaksi pemuda itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat gemetar. Aku mendengar suara dari belakang tenggorokannya. Terdengar seperti sesegukan bagiku. Tapi asumsi itu segera hilang saat aku sadar bahwa dia sedang tertawa. Makin lama, suara tawanya makin keras sampai dia memegang perutnya. Di sela-sela tawanya aku bisa jelas mendengar apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Prajurit Chaos katanya ha,ha,ha… potongan kayak gitu Prajurit Chaos. Kalau semua Prajurit Chaos sepertimu, kami pasti sudah menang perang sejak zaman dahulu kala."

Setelah tawanya berhenti dia mengangkat kepalanya. Senyumnya masih tersisa, namun ekspresinya sudah tidak memiliki keceriaannya lagi. Dia berbisik padaku.

"Sazh… sebaiknya kau mundur dulu dan kumpulkan yang lain."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan tunjukkan seperti apa kekuatan barisan pasukan dewa."

Aku mulai mundur mendengar ada hawa aneh dari nada bicaranya. Aku pernah mendengar Tidus berbicara tentang itu. Bagi mereka yang sudah terlalu sering berperang akan mengalami sindrom di mana rasa haus darahnya memuncak hingga terasa oleh orang lain di sekitarnya, menyebabkan rasa teror dan bahkan ilusi tentang kematian targetnya. Nafsu membunuh.

"Apa yang kau maksud, aku bukan prajurit Chaos?" Jihl mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ini jelas tidak bagus.

"Ada dua hal yang merupakan ciri utama prajurit Chaos yang tidak kau miliki. Yang pertama adalah hawa membunuhmu. Kau mungkin jalang berhati dingin, kejam, dan tak kenal ampun, tapi itu semua tidak akan berarti jika kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu sendiri."

Aku melihat perempuan itu mulai gelisah. Apa mungkin itu benar? Dia meraih rifle-nya. Oh, tidak! Aku akan berteriak memperingatkannya saat beberapa tembakan dilancarkan… ke tempat kosong?

"Dan hal kedua kenapa kau bukan prajurit Cosmos…" Bartz berbisik di belakang Jihl, melewati lingkaran tebal pasukan PSICOM yang mengintari letkol mereka, "Kau tidak memiliki baunya…" dia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya berdiri dengan berubah menjadi kumpulan kunang-kunang dan berteleportasi.

"Bau…?"

"Ya… bau belerang khas Edge of Madness. Chaos menandai prajuritnya dengan menorehkan tanda yang dipres dengan menggunakan api dari tahtanya sendiri. Bau belerang itu akan tetap tinggal di tubuh sampai kau dikirim ke neraka atau berganti posisi di dalam Dissidia. Kau pikir bagaimana cara kami mengenali kawan atau lawan di medan perang melawan musuh yang belum pernah kami temui, huh? Yah… meski kadang-kadang cara itu tidak berhasil, tapi kalau masih prajurit baru akan sulit menutupi baunya."

"Kau…!" wanita itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan katanya, dikarenakan sebuah pedang merah menembus dadanya. Pedang yang meluncur cepat melewati beberapa barisan pasukan PSICOM tanpa terdeteksi, sebuah kemampuan yang luar biasa. Memang benar mereka ini bukan manusia lagi. Tangan Bartz menggantung di udara dalam posisi melempar, berkata dia dengan suara terbosan yang pernah kudengar darinya.

"Kau ini… berisik sekali."

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar. Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada asala suara itu. Cid Raines berjalan dari balik bayangan. Aku melihat Bartz sedikit mengendus udara dari ekor mataku, sebelum senyum antusisnya kembali.

"Cid Raines…"

"Bartz Klauser. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah prajurit wakil Chaos dari dunia ke 13. Salam kenal."

_**End Sazh POV**_

_**Order's Sanctuary, Throne**_

Ace berjalan melewati hamparan marmer dan air yang sudah mulai familiar baginya. Kenapa Cosmos mau berbicara dengannya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tidak adanya kabar dari teman-temannya dari Suzaku. Masalah macam apa, sejak memasuki portal dia memikirkannya.

Tahta batu putih itu terlihat bersama dengan wanita berambut emas, ekspresi tertekan tersirat di wajahnya yang terlihat selalu bersinar. Ace segera berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk rendah di hadapan Cosmos.

"Ace… apa Lucius memberitahukan alasan kau dipanggil ke tempat ini?"

"Ng… tidak. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa selain tentang adanya komplikasi dengan duniaku. Apa yanng sebenarnya terjadi, Cosmos."

"Portal menuju duniamu… akan disegel dalam beberapa hari…"

"Disegel?"

"Ada rumor di High Seraph Council yang mengatakan bahwa The Great Will atau Shinrtyu akan membatalkan duniamu. Sesuatu tentang sistem yang terlarang, tidak ada yang tahu persis… Masih dalam penyelidikan dari pihakku. Tidak akan lama lagi sebelum aku mendapatkan berita dari beberapa mata-mata yang sudah kukirimkan."

"A-Apa? Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun. Lagipula itu kemungkinan hanyalah rumor, jadi kau tenang saja selama belum ada kepastian. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil bola kristal di basement? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi mata-mataku lagi."

"Uh… baiklah…"

Setelah Ace mulai menghilang dari pandangan, Cosmos membuka matanya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang memegang Falchion besar dengan pegangan mesin berdiri di hadapannya. Mata merah darah menatap tajam pada sang dewi harmoni.

"Salam, prajurit. Atas keperluan apa kau datang ke rumah kami yang hina ini?"

"Kau Cosmos? Kalau begitu aku punya satu keperluan denganmu." Noctis kemudian mengancungkan ujung pedangnya ke wajah Cosmos, "Aku datang untuk membunuhmu."

Cosmos mendesah.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada keraguan dalam hatimu. Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan…"

"Manusia selalu memiliki pilihan," Tubuh Cosmos mulai terselubung cahaya, "Dan dengan memilih untuk membunuhku, kau sudah mengutuk hidupmu untuk berakhir singkat…"

Cahaya Cosmos meledak. Noctis melindungi matanya dengan tangan, mengintip dari sela jarinya untuk melihat bayangan makhluk besar. Cahayanya mulai memudar, Noctis bisa melihat Cosmos dengan lebih jelas. Rubah raksasa bertubuh emas dan putih menggantikan Cosmos. Pola bulu di bagian wajahnya seperti menggambarkan tato suku berbentuk berlian di dahinya. Bulu putihnya memanjang mengintari tubuh langsingnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti selendang. Mata biru sayu menatap merah yang agak terkejut.

"Bersiaplah… manusia… menghadapi… matimu…."

Dengan sebuah raungan yang dahsyat api putih meledak dari mulut Cosmos, menelan Noctis hidup-hidup ke dalam pedihnya hukuman kekuatan harmoni. Suara jeritannya memperingatkan Ace, yang segera berlari untuk membantu dewinya.

_**Chapter 8 End**_

**88888**

Selesai….

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update-nya. Saya sedang menggandrungi game baru, jadi mohon pengertiannya hehe. White Knights disini, Noctis disini, Raines disini, saya agak susah ngaturnya meski sudah ada bayangan mau seperti apa.

Chapter berikutnya adalah Destiny Oddyssey, jadi jangan ngamuk kalau kelanjutan Bartz vs Cid dan Noctis vs Cosmos ditunda. Sebenarnya dari chapter ini sudah ada 'hint' siapa yang menang, tapi… selalu ada tempat untuk berharap.

Saya juga membuka request, battle antara siapa yang mau anda-anda semua lihat. Boleh antara pihak Cosmos vs Chaos. Dari pihak sama juga boleh. Saya nanti akan sisipkan ke dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya tanpa mengubah plot.

Bagi yang mau lihat, ini adalah barisan pasukan White Knights Battalion :

**FF I**

1. **Lucius van Cornelianus** (Warrior)

2.** Selena Bullhorn** (White Mage)

3. **Adrian van Cornelianus** (Red Mage)

4. **Cronk Magus** (Black Mage)

5. **Dadaluma **(Monk)

6. **Legaulth** (Thief)

7. **Sarah Cornelianus **(Bard)

**FF II**

1. **Firion** (Warrior)

2. **Maria** (Archer)

3. **Guy **(Warrior, Viking)

4. **Josef** (Monk)

5. **Minwu** (White Mage)

6. **Leila** (Thief, Pirate)

7. **Cid of Fynn** (Machinist)

8. **Scott Kashuan** (Warrior)

9. **Gordon Kashuan** (Warior)

11. **Richard Highwind** (Dragoon)

**FF III**

1. **Luneth** (Onion Knight, Feral Warrior)

2. **Arc **(Onion Knight, Black Mage)

3. **Refia** (Onion Knight, White Mage)

4. **Ingus** (Onion Knight, Warrior)

5. **Sarah Altney** (White Mage)

6. **Cid Haze** (Machinist)

7. **Desch **(Warrior, Red Mage)

8. **Aria Benett **(White Mage, Geomancer)

9. **Alus Restor** (White Mage, Dragoon)

10. **Doga** (Sage)

11. **Unei **(Sage)

**FF IV**

1. **Cecil Harvey** (Dark Knight, Paladin)

2. **Rydia of Mist** (Summoner, Black Mage)

3. **Tellah** (Sage)

4. **Edward Chris von Muir** (Bard)

5. **Rosa Joanna Farrell** (White Mage, Archer)

6. **Yang Fang Leiden** (Monk)

7. **Palom** (Black Mage)

8. **Porom** (White Mage)

9. **Cid Pollendina** (Machinist)

10. **Edward 'Edge' Geraldine** (Ninja, Thief)

11. **FuSoYa** (Sage)

**FF V**

1. **Bartz Klauser** (Mime)

2. **Lenna Charlotte Tycoon** (White Mage, Summoner)

3. **Galuf Halm Baldesion** (Warrior, Berserker)

4. **Faris Scherwiz** (Pirate, Summoner)

5. **Krile Mayer Baldesion** (Warrior, Black Mage)

6. **Alexander Highwind Tycoon** (Black Mage)

7. **Dorgann Klauser** (Warrior)

8. **Kelger Vlondett** (Feral Warrior)

9. **Xezat Matias Surgate** (Warrior, Sage)

10. **Ghido** (Feral Warrior, Sage)

11. **Cid Previa** (Machinist)

12. **Mid Previa** (Machinist)

**FF VI**

1. **Terra Branford** (Red Mage, Machinist)

2. **Locke Cole** (Thief)

3. **Edgar Roni Figaro** (Machinist, Dragoon)

4. **Shadow** (Ninja, Assassin)

5. **Cyab Garamonde** (Samurai)

6. **Gau** (Feral Warrior)

7. **Sabin Rene Figaro** (Monk)

8. **Celes Chere** (Rune Knight)

9. **Setzer Gabbiani **(Gembler)

10. **Mog** (Dancer, Geomencer)

11. **Strago Magus** (Blue Mage)

12. **Relm Arrowny** (Pictomancer, Beastmaster)

13. **Gogo** (Mime)

14. **Umaro** (Berserker, Feral Warrior)

15. **Banon** (Sage, White Mage)

16. **Leo Cristophe** (Paladin)

**FF VII**

1. **Cloud Strife** (Warrior, Red Mage)

2. **Barret Wallace** (Gunner)

3. **Tifa Lockhart** (Monk)

4. **Aeris Gainsborough** (White Mage, Geomancer)

5. **Nanaki / Red XIII** (Feral Warrior)

6. **Cait Sith** (Gambler)

7. **Cid Highwind** (Dragoon, Machinist)

8. **Vincent Valentine** (Gunner, Berserker)

9. **Yuffie Kisaragi** (Ninja, Thief)

10. **Zack Fair** (Warrior, Red Mage)

**FF VIII**

1. **Squall Leonhart** (Gunbladesman)

2. **Quistis Trepe** (Blue Mage)

3. **Zell Dincht** (Monk)

4. **Selphie Tilmitt** (Gembler)

5. **Rinoa Hartilly** (Sorceress, Beastmaster)

6. **Irvine Kinneas** (Gunner)

7. **Laguna Loire** (Gunner)

8. **Kiros Seagill** (Assassin)

9. **Ward Zabac** (Dragoon)

**FF IX**

1. **Zidane Tribal** (Thief)

2. **Vivi Orunitia** (Black Mage)

3. **Adelbert Steiner** (Warrior)

4. **Garnet til Alexandros XVII** (White Mage, Summoner)

5. **Freya Crescent** (Dragoon)

6. **Quina Quen** (Blue Mage)

7. **Eiko Carol** (White Mage, Summoner)

8. **Amarant Coral **(Monk, Ninja)

**FF X**

1. **Tidus** (Warrior, Time Mage)

2. **Auron **(Samurai)

3. **Rikku **(Thief, Machinist)

4. **Wakka** (Gambler, Monk)

5. **Lulu **(Black Mage)

6. **Yuna** (White Mage, Summoner, Gunner)

7. **Kimahri** (Blue Mage, Dragoon)

9. **Paine** (Warrior)

**FF XI**

1. **Prishe** (White Mage, Monk)

2. **Zeid **(Dark Knight)

3. **Shantotto** (Black Mage)

4. **Naja 'Salaheem' Zhwan** (Warrior, Monk)

5. **Lion **(Pirate, Thief)

6. **Aldo **(Thief)

7. **Aphmau **(Puppeteer)

8. **Liliseth **(Dancer)

9. **Selh'teus** (Paladin, Dragoon)

**FF XII**

1. **Vaan 'Ratsbane'** (Pirate, Thief)

2. **Penelo** (White Mage, Dancer)

3. **Ffamran Mied Bunansa / Balthier** (Pirate, Gunner)

4. **Fran **(Archer, Feral Warrior)

5. **Basch fon Ronsenburg** (Warrior)

6. **Llyud** (Dragoon)

7. **Ashelia 'Amalia' B'nargin Dalmasca** (Warrior, Time Mage)

8. **Reks** (Warrior)

9. **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor** (Chemist)

10. **Vossler York Azelas** (Warrior)

11. **Foris 'Reddas' Zecht** (Pirate, Thief)

12. **Al-Cid Margrace** (Agent)

Wakil dari FF XI adalah para NPC yang terkenal punya sejarah di Great Crystal War, punya hubungan dengan quest besar, atau NPC yang memang terkenal karena karakternya. Memang susah juga milihnya, tapi mereka lumayan terkenal di antara FFXI fans.

Job Class mereka berdasarkan style bertarung dan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan karakter mereka masing-masing. Bagi yang bertanya tentang Job Class-nya, bisa bertanya di PM atau review.

**Character Info**

Cosmos

Dewi Harmoni dan wakil dari pihak cahaya dalam perang tanpa akhir Dissidia. Perwujudan dari klon ibu angkat Garland yang diciptakan oleh para ilmuan Lufenia. Lemah lembut dan keibuan, memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan Chaos dalam segala bidang dan bentuk namun tidak suka maju ke garis depan. Dalam perang yang lalu berhasil terbunuh oleh Chaos karena kekuatannya terpisah di dalam Crystal 10 dunia pertama. Hasil akhir perang itu membuatnya menjadi pemimpin dunia untuk sementara waktu, membuatnya bisa mengembalikan para prajuritnya ke dunia merekaa masing-masing.

Cid Raines

Prajurit Chaos wakil dunia 13. Seorang brigadir jenderal pasukan angkatan udara dan airship Sanctum yang juga adalah l'Cie dari fal'Cie Cocoon. Focusnya adalah melindungi Cocoon dengan berbagai cara, namun mencoba melawan takdirnya dengan menyerang Team Nora. Meski sudah menjadi Cie Corpse / Cieth, hanya dengan tekad dia bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri menjadi makhluk tanpa hati dan pikiran. Mengabdi kepada Chaos karena dengan menjadi prajuritnya, dia bisa mendapat kebebasan yang l'Cie lain tidak miliki.

Saya berterima kasih atas dukungan semuanya. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Review terus. Ciao.


	10. Destiny Oddyssey I, II, III, IV, V, VI

**Author Note :**

Sekian lama rehat, pasti sudah pada bosen nunggunya. Writer block was a pain. Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan, chapter kali ini adalah Destiny Oddyssey. Penceritaannya kali ini beda karena menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Destiny Oddyssey akan dimulai dari event sebelum mereka lahir sampai awal perjalanan mereka di game masing-masing, tidak seperti saat mereka menceritakannya sendiri. Perhatikan saat mereka bercerita, mereka akan melewatkan banyak detail karena mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

Saya akan mengulang tiga Destiny Oddyssey yang lalu sebelum berlanjut ke game dari generasi SNES, lalu PS1 disatukan dengan generasi PS2. Selamat menikmati.

**Random Quote :**

_Yuffie : "Katakan sesuatu!"_

_Cloud : "…sesuatu…"_

( Gold Saucer Date, Final Fantasy 7 )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Dissidia: Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 9: Destiny Oddyssey I-VI

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey I, Child of The Sky's Calamity**

Lufenia adalah ras manusia yang tinggal di benteng yang melayang di langit, membuat mereka mendapat julukan manusia angkasa. Terkenal maju di segala bidang kehidupan dan menderita penyakit yang semua orang besar alami: angkuh. Rasa tinggi hati membuat mereka menantang dewa, melakukan eksperimen terkutuk dengan menggunakan anak angkat salah satu penemu besar mereka yang bernama Cid. Garland adalah nama anak itu.

Berbagai eksperimen dijalankan, membuat dia memiliki kekuatan besar dan menjadi senjata biologis Lufenia. Saat perang antar negara terjadi, pihak musuh memanggil semua Summoned Monster dan iblis tanpa hati yang bernama Omega sebagai pasukan utama mereka. Lufenia menunjuk Garland untuk maju seorang diri ke medan pertempuran. Keadaan yang tidak masuk akal, namun Garland keluar sebagai pemenang dengan seluruh Summoned Monster kecuali Bahamut terbunuh dan Omega terhisap ke sebuah dimensi antah berantah.

Berita ini membuat kaum Lufenia bersorak, namun ada satu orang yang tidak suka ke mana ini semua mengarah. Ibu angkat Garland sekaligus istri dari Cid melihat bagaimana perang dan pertempuran mengubah anaknya. Para ilmuan mulai menyadari efek dari eksperimen mereka. Garland menjadi kurus dan tidak responsif membuat mereka memikirkan alternatif agar dia tetap dalam kendali mereka. Para ilmuan membuat klon ibunya dengan menggunakan ritual pemindahan memori sehingga Garland tetap mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu dan alat pengontrol bagi para Lufenia.

Ibunya yang asli merasa cukup. Dia menerobos seorang diri ke laboratorium dan membebaskan anaknya. Saat melarikan diri, mereka terkepung. Wanita itu menghalangi jalan para pengejar mereka dan menyuruh Garland pergi dari benteng tempat tinggal mereka. Garland yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kekuatannya meledak tidak terkendali dan tidak sengaja membuka portal dimensi lain tempat Omega terhisap. Garland dan ibunya lenyap tanpa jejak.

Melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada keluarganya, Cid berusaha mencari cara untuk menghentikan konflik. Perjuangannya membuatnya terasing dari kaumnya, namun hasilnya setimpal. Dia bertemu dengan sang naga suci Shinryu dan membuat perjanjian dengannya. Cid menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapat kekuatan atas Void, dimensi tempat banyak makhluk menghilang, demi mencari keluarganya dan melakukan eksperimen untuk mencari kebenaran di balik perang. Bersama dengannya, praktek pemindahan ingatan Lufenia menghilang bersamanya dan mencegah para Lufenia membuat klon Garland yang baru.

Hal itu tidak mencegah Lufenia tetap melakukan eksperimen yang sama dengan anak yang lain. Tapi tidak ada spesimen yang bisa bertahan lama dengan beratnya efek dari berbagai percobaan yang dilakukan pada tubuh mereka. Selama lebih dari 1500 tahun tidak ada yang berhasil menjadi prajurit sempurna Lufenia sampai seorang peramal mereka melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dan meninggal tak lama setelah itu. Sesaat sebelum kematiannya, dia meramalkan bahwa Lufenia akan runtuh oleh iblis. Namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Para ilmuan mengambil anak itu sebagai bahan percobaan berikutnya dan diluar dugaan, mereka berhasil.

Ramalannya benar-benar terjadi. Ratu naga jahat Tiamat menyerang Flying Fortress, memaksa para Lufenia mengeluarkan semua senjata mereka baik mekanis atau biologis. Saat mereka akan menggunakan anak itu, Tiamat mengirimnya ke Void dan melanjutkan penyerangan pada Lufenia hingga hanya 2% dari populasi mereka yang selamat dan memaksa mereka turun ke bumi. Setelah penyerangan ke Lufienia dan menghisap kekuatan Crystal angin, Kraken menyerang kaum duyung di kuil yang terbenam dalam air dan Marilith menetap di perut gunung merapi Gulug. Mereka semua menghisap kekuatan Crystal dalam jarak waktu 200 tahun setiap Crystalnya. Bersama dengan hilangnya kekuatan Crystal, angin mati, api meredup, dan laut mengamuk. Orang-orang mulai hidup dalam dunia yang sekarat selama 500 tahun lamanya.

Anak yang terperangkap dalam Void itu berkelana menembus waktu dan ruang sebelum akhirnya sampai pada Chaos Shrine tempat para keturunan kerajaan Cornelia menyegel monster 2000 tahun yang lalu. Dia memutuskan menetap di kuil itu saat dia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Bertahan hidup dengan memburu binatang buas atau monster sambil sesekali menyerang karavan pedagang, yang terakhir itu membuat Kerajaan Cornelia cemas. Rajanya kemudian mengirim Garland, yang sampai di Cornelia setelah terapung di Void beberapa dekade lalu, untuk mencari siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan itu.

Sebelum anak itu bertemu dengan Garland, seorang pengelana menggunakan tudung memberikannya sebuah kalung kristal sebelum pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kristal di kalung itu berwarna abu-abu pudar, tidak ada sama sekali cahaya yang bisa memantul darinya. Saat pengelana itu pergi, Garland datang dan menangkapnya. Karena saat ditanya namanya, dia tidak menjawab, ksatria Cornelia itu memberinya nama Lucius. Raja Cornelia menjatuhi Lucius hukuman mengabdi seumur hidup kepada kerajaan atas semua kerugian yang kerajaannya derita. Tapi bagi Lucius, semua itu tidak merugikannya karena dengan ini dia punya tempat tinggal tetap.

Tahun pertamanya sulit karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan hidup yang penuh aturan. Meski pada dasarnya baik seperti menolong penari kota yang diganggu oleh letnan kerajaan yang arogan, aksinya yang tergolong ekstrim membuatnya terlibat banyak masalah. Namun raja Cornelia melihat potensinya, memerintahkan Lucius untuk masuk akademi militer. Di akademi pun, dia masih tetap suka berkelahi, terutama dengan murid Red Mage elf darah campuran Adrian. Dengan seringnya mereka berkelahi, mereka belajar saling menghormati kekuatan lawannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sifat keras Lucius mulai menghilang, berganti dengan ketegasan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak 7 tahun.

Hidupnya yang tentram mulai terganggu saat Raja Cornelia menikah lagi karena belum mendapat keturunan dari pernikahan yang sebelumnya. Lucius tidak menyukai wanita yang sekarang menjadi ratunya, Jayne, karena dia selalu menyelinap ke kamar ayah angkatnya Garland dan mengancamnya dengan berbagai cara. Barulah dia sadar bahwa sebenarnya rajanya itu mandul, sementara Jayne menginginkan anak kandung lebih dari raja karena raja selalu bisa memilih anak angkat. Karena itu, saat Putri Sarah lahir, Lucius semakin membenci ratunya. Meski awalnya dia juga membenci Sarah, tapi setelah lama besar bersamanya, pandangannnya berubah.

Sayangnya, Garland tidak berpikir sama. Merasa tidak diperlakukan adil, mencoba memberitahukan rajanya tentang permaisuri. Sebelum sempat melakukannya, raja sudah memerintahkannya bersama pasukannya untuk memeriksa bertambahnya jumlah monster di kuil sembahan iblis. Garland dan pasukannya tidak kembali. Kerajaan kembali dibuat geger saat dia kembali dari kematian, menculik Sarah, dan membawanya ke kuil serta meminta tebusan seluruh Kerajaan Cornelia.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey II, Rugged Flower of Parched Landscape**

Kaisar Mateus Palamecia memiliki banyak julukan di luar negaranya. Raja Perangkap, Tiran Berlapis Emas, Ular Palamecia, dan banyak lagi. Hal itu karena dia senantiasa melebarkan wilayah kerajaannya dengan menyerang wilayah lain. Namun orang-orang kerajaannya tahu benar kenapa dia melakukan semua itu. Kekaisaran Palamecia adalah negara padang pasir. Kaya akan mineral dan logam mulia, namun sekarat karena kekurangan air dan makanan. Para pedagang yang selalu menaikkan harga barang mereka pada penduduk Palamecia karena secara ekonomi mereka berlebih mulai membuat Mateus berang dan memutuskan mengambil sendiri wilayah yang subur. Setelah berbagai negosiasi dan bentrokan bersenjata, akhirnya Palamecia berhasil mendapatkan wilayah itu dengan legal dan para penduduknya bisa hidup sejahtera. Namun labelnya sebagai tiran sudah tidak bisa dilepas lagi.

Kaisar Mateus memiliki seorang putri dari mendiang permaisurinya. Putri Leila, yang berarti 'malam' dari bahasa kuno dunia mereka, adalah seorang yang berjiwa bebas. Hidup di istana membuatnya merasa berada dalam sangkar. Harga diri Mateus mencegahnya untuk mendapatkan kebebasan itu, merasa bahwa membiarkan putrinya melarikan diri adalah sebuah aib yang besar. Karena itu, Mateus membuat sebuah kontes, barang siapa yang bisa mencapai kamar putrinya di menara tertinggi benteng Palamecia akan mendapat tahta kekaisaran itu sekaligus putrinya sebagai hadiah. Hal itu bukan perkara mudah karena benteng Palamecia berada di atas gunung yang dikelilingi padang pasir seluas mata memandang. Di tambah lagi dengan jumlah penjaga yang bersarang di dalam bentengnya. Hal itu jadi dianggap hampir mustahil, namun tetap ada saja yang berusaha melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang berhasil menembus benteng itu hingga dua tahun lamanya, sampai pada akhirnya seorang pencuri sekaligus mata-mata Fynn berhasil sampai di menara tertinggi dengan menggunakan layangan raksasa. Saat pencuri itu dan Leila akan lari, Mateus bersama dengan puluhan ksatria hitamnya sudah menunggu. Mateus bertanya pada sang pencuri tentang alasan mengapa dia repot-repot mencari cara untuk menembus benteng ini. Jawaban pencuri itu hanyalah bahwa dari kerajaan tempat asalnya sangat menjunjung kebebasan. Melakukan semua itu karena dia melihat putri yang terkurung di penjara emas dan bukan mengincar harta atau kekuasaan, Mateus membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

Meski dia sudah merelakan kepergian putrinya, dia tetap merasakan ada yang hilang di hatinya. Mendengar kabar terakhir Leila yang bergabung dalam sebuah kawanan bajak laut, Mateus memutuskan berkelana untuk mencari apa sesuatu untuk menutup perasaan itu. Melepaskan semua atribut kerajaannya, dia berkelana jauh dari Palamecia dan melatih kemampuan sihirnya di alam liar. Perjalanannya membawanya ke Salamand, sebuah desa penambang mineral di kaki gunung yang selalu bersalju. Para penduduknya sangat tidak ramah pada pendatang, membuat Mateus agak sulit mencari tempat peristirahatan di sana. Kaisar mulai menimbang untuk pergi dari desa dan tidur di hutan saat seorang wanita penjaga toko memberinya tempat bernaung.

Amarilia nama gadis itu. Tinggal seorang diri, hidup serba kekurangan karena pendapatan utama desa itu adalah dari pertambangan. Mateus segera mengagumi sifat pantang menyerahnya. Saat dia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, gadis itu bertanya apa dia akan kembali ke Salamand. Mateus menjawab ya. Frekuensi kedatangannya terus bertambah seiring dengan tumbuh suburnya hubungan mereka. Saat Mateus memberitahukan identitas aslinya, Amarilia hanya bertanya apa dia tetap bisa tinggal di Salamand jika mereka menikah. Kaisar Palamecia hanya tertawa dan berlutut di hadapan wanita itu, melamarnya tanpa ragu meski dengan perbedaan status. Kekasihnya menerima dengan senang hati, bukan karena harta atau kekuasaan. Mereka akan menikah saat Mateus mempersiapkan semuanya dan menjemputnya di Salamand.

Namun saat Mateus kembali ke Salamand, Amarilia terus menghindarinya. Tidak tahan dengan itu, Mateus mengejar wanita itu dan menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Wanita itu mengaku dia menikah dengan seorang tuan tanah muda di desa, karena dia mengancam akan membumihanguskan desa jika dia menolak. Kaisar yang berang berpikir untuk memusnahkan Salamand dan membawa pergi kekasihnya. Tapi Amarilia mencegahnya karena dia sudah terlalu cinta pada desa itu. Mateus merasa jantungnya berhenti saat Amarilia mengaku dia hamil. Meski merasa agak ragu, dia merasakan denyut kehidupan yang kuat, hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang punya sejarah keturunan pengguna sihir tinggi. Barulah setelah itu Mateus yakin anak itu adalah anaknya.

Anak itu lahir di akhir musim dingin Salamand yang menusuk tulang. Tangisan pertamanya menghentikan badai besar dan angin topan yang menghantam desa selama lebih dari dua minggu. Mateus memberinya nama Firion. Dia terlalu mirip dengan ibunya sehingga tidak ada satu pun orang desa yang tahu dia sebenarnya adalah anak si pengelana. Namun Kaisar Palamecia bisa merasakan di dasar hatinya, dia benar-benar anaknya. Firion besar di desa itu tidak mengetahui orang yang menikah dengan ibunya bukan ayah kandungnya. Dia juga tidak menganggap pria itu 'ayahnya' karena selalu memukulnya dan ibunya hanya karena masalah kecil. Tapi kesabaran Firion dan Mateus habis saat sebuah wabah berbahaya menyerang Salamand.

Wabah penyakit yang mematikan, menjangkiti siapa saja yang melakukan kontak dengan sumur yang tercemar. Lebih dari 7% penduduk desa itu terkena penyakit ini, termasuk Amarilia. Sebenarnya negara-negara di wilayah timur sudah menemukan obatnya, namun karena jarak yang sangat jauh membuat biaya pengirimannya melonjak. Orang-orang kaya di desa itu menganggap pengorbanan materil yang dilakukan tidak akan setimpal, memaksa melakukan pengasingan pada para penderita ke tambang mereka yang berada di dekat air terjun. Firion yang tahu ibunya akan diasingkan, berang karena salah satu yang mengusulkan pengasingan itu adalah 'ayahnya'. Merasa dia tidak bisa tinggal di Salamand lagi, Firion yang masih berumur 8 tahun melarikan diri dari desa dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Saat berita tentang pengasingan dan hilangnya Firion sampai di telinga Mateus, rasa murkanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dengan dendam dan kemarahan membutakan mata hatinya, dia rela membuat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk bisa mendapat pasukan neraka dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia merasa dunia yang penuh para kriminal, baik dari kalangan miskin atau yang berstatus, hanya akan bisa diperbaiki jika dia yang memimpin dengan tangan besi. Persiapan yang luar biasa lama membuat dia menarik diri dari muka publik, namun dia merasa hasilnya akan setimpal.

Selama 2 tahun, Firion berkelana tak tentu arah. Tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun memaksanya bergantung dengan binatang buruan. Buruan kali itu tidak berjalan lancar. Dia dikepung gerombolan monster lebih banyak dari yang dia bisa ladeni, membuatnya berakhir dengan luka kapak besar di kepalanya. Seorang anak hutan, Guy, menemukannya dan membawanya ke kota terdekat, Fynn. Sebuah keluarga penebang kayu menemukan mereka berdua dan merawat anak-anak itu. Pada awalnya, Firion enggan keluar dari rumah karena malu dengan bekas lukanya. Anak-anak keluarga itu, Maria dan Leon, memberinya sebuah bandana untuk menutupinya. Hubungan mereka berempat menjadi sangat erat, hidup tenang dalam kedamaian kerajaan Fynn tanpa tahu itu akan segera berakhir.

Delapan tahun waktu yang dibutuhkan Kaisar Mateus untuk bisa mengumpulkan pasukan dan kekuatan yang dia butuhkan. Invasi besar-besaran ke seluruh dunia dimulai. Sasaran pertama adalah Salamand, memperbudak para lelaki desa untuk berkerja di tambang dan memasok senjata Palamecia. Deist mengalami kerugian jiwa yang besar setelah Palamecia meracuni pasokan air naga pasukan mereka sebelum serangan besar memusnahkan hampir semua penduduknya kecuali beberapa anak-anak dan wanita. Beberapa desa diperbudak dalam proyek armada angkatan udara sementara beberapa kerajaan habis dalam serangan. Kekuatan kekaisaran membuat sisa-sisa kerajaan yang masih berdiri menggabungkan kekuatan militer mereka. Fynn dan Kashuan akan melakukan perjanjian persekutuan saat salah satu jenderal Fynn berkhianat dan pasukan Palamecia berhasil menembus ke istana. Salah satu pangeran Kashuan, Gordon, melarikan diri meninggalkan kakaknya Scott saat mereka terkepung, sedangkan Putri Hilda dari Fynn terpaksa pergi saat tunangannya dibantai ksatria hitam kekaisaran.

Penyerangan Palamecia ke Fynn adalah yang terbesar. Kota terbakar, korban jiwa tak terhitung. Empat bersaudara itu lari saat rumah mereka rata dengan tanah dan orang tua mereka terbunuh. Satu pasukan ksatria hitam mengejar mereka dengan kuda, memojokkan dan membiarkan mereka sekarat di hutan, sementara menangkap Leon dan membawanya ke Palamecia. Keluarga kerajaan Fynn yang melarikan diri dari istana menemukan merka bertiga dan membawanya ke sebuah kota kecil markas rahasia pasukan pemberontak, sekaligus menyembuhkan mereka. Firion, Maria, dan Guy menyatakan di hadapan Putri Hilda untuk bergabung dengan Wild Rose Rebellion untuk mencari saudara mereka sekaligus merebut kembali rumah mereka dari cengkraman Kekaisaran.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey III, Blue Crescent Youth**

Ras manusia yang memiliki kelebihan dalam budaya dan teknologi selalu mengalami fase di mana mereka menentang Tuhan. Ancient juga tidak berbeda. Kerabat jauh dari suku pendeta penjaga Crystal Air ini menggunakan kekuatan Crystal secara berlebih untuk menopang cara hidup mereka, menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Ketidakseimbangan ini membuat suatu makhluk dari dimensi antah berantah, Void, makhluk yang hanya muncul saat keseimbangan hancur. Berwujud seperti awan yang berarak, dia mencari sebuah jasad untuk bisa mendapat tubuh fisik dan membangkitkan kekuatan penuhnya. Menghisap kekuatan cahaya yang disalahgunakan oleh para Ancient dan menjadi Cloud of Light. Tidak memiliki tujuan lain selain memusnahkan semua yang hidup dan ada. Sasaran pertamanya tentu saja para Ancient, yang langsung berjatuhan tanpa banyak perlawanan. Empat anak-anak dipilih oleh Crystal dari dunia kebalikan dari tempat tinggal para Ancient menjadi Warrior of Dark untuk menghentikan Cloud of Light dari sisi dunia mereka.

Seorang Ancient bernama Owen bersama putranya Desch dan penyihir abadi Noah menemukan cara untuk menghentikan Cloud of Light. Sementara Warrior of Dark mengalihkan perhatian awan itu dan menyegel empat Crystal dunia mereka, Owen membangun sebuah menara sihir yang membuat seluruh benua di barat daya Saronia terangkat ke langit bersama dengan dua dari empat Crystal dan memotong kekuatan sang awan hingga hanya 10 persennya saja. Warrior of Dark mengalahkan sang awan dan menyegelnya kembali di dalam Void. Owen dan Desch menetap di Floating Continent, menjaga benua itu tetap melayang dan segel pada awan itu tetap terjaga. Sisa-sisa Ancient juga menetap di benua yang sama, namun desanya tersembunyi di hutan lebat dan gunung, hanya bayangan dari kejayaan mereka di masa lalu. Floating Continent tetap bisa dikunjungi oleh orang dari Surface World dengan menggunakan jasa penerbangan yang ada. Tapi hubungan antara kedua tempat itu menjadi renggang karena jarak dan waktu.

Suku pendeta air yang tetap berada di dunia bawah meneruskan tradisi mereka menjaga Crystal Air di dalam sebuah gua panjang dan penuh jalan buntu. Selama bergenerasi garis keluarga utama mereka selalu menghasilkan anak pertama perempuan, sehingga saat ketua suku yang sekarang melahirkan anak laki-laki, kelahirannya disambut meriah. Famfrit, kepala suku wanita itu agak tidak senang dengan pandangan orang-orangnya yang seperti tidak menghargai jasa kepala suku terdahulu, namun tetap gembira dengan kelahiran putranya. Anak yang lahir saat bulan purnama, saat dimana kekuatan air berada pada puncaknya, anak ini menjadi seperti pertanda baik bagi suku. Famfrit memberinya nama Luneth.

Luneth muda terkenal di suku sebagai jenius sejati. Berjalan dan berlari saat anak seusianya masih terbaring di buaian mereka. Membaca dan menulis saat yang lain baru bisa bicara. Bisa menggunakan mantra sihir tingkat menengah di usia 4 tahun, namun suku masih tidak puas dan memaksanya untuk tetap belajar lebih jauh. Famfrit bisa melihat wajah tertekan putranya, tidak bisa lagi menikmati hidup dan harinya hanya berisi belajar. Famfrit kemudian membawa anaknya untuk berlibur dengan kedok perjalanan diplomatik ke suku Ancient di Floating Continent. Perjalanan singkat dengan jasa penerbangan umum. Akhirnya, dia bisa membawa anaknya keluar dari lingkungan yang penuh politik dan tekanan.

Pada saat yang sama, Noah mengakhiri sendiri hidup abadinya dengan mewariskan tiga kualitas dirinya pada tiga muridnya. Doga mendapat kemampuan sihir yang tak tertandingi, Unei mendapat kekuasaan di alam mimpi dan tertidur, sementara murid kesayangannya Xande mendapatkan ketidakabadian, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya batas hidup adalah yang paling berharga di antara ketiga hal itu. Xande yang tidak terima dan takut menghadapi kematiannya sendiri, menggunakan ilmu yang sudah dipelajarinya selama berabad-abad untuk mencari cara mencegah takdirnya itu. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya dengan menghentikan waktu. Menyerang dan menghisap kekuatan Crystal yang berada di dunia bawah sudah cukup untuk memberinya kemampuan untuk memperlambat waktu, namun tidak cukup untuk benar-benar menghentikannya. Suku pendeta air berjatuhan dan hampir habis saat pasukan iblis Xande menyerang gua mereka, memaksa mereka untuk mundur dan mengungsi dari rumah mereka. dengan menggunakan sisa kekuatan orang-orang terakhir mereka, suku pendeta air membuat sebuah perisai yang menghalau efek penghentian waktu awan gelap itu untuk daerah di sekitar mereka.

Pasukan Xande berhasil menyerang dua Crystal di Floating Continent saat Famfrit dan Luneth baru naik ke kapal. Pilotnya, Cid, adalah seorang arsitek Saronia dan biasa memberikan tumpangan kepada orang-orang dunia bawah ke benua melayang. Namun saat Crystal terakhir terserap habis kekuatannya, keseimbangan dunia bergoyah dan awan hitam yang tidak wajar muncul entah dari mana bersamaan dengan berhentinya waktu di Surface World. Famfrit yang menyadari awan itu membuat perisai yang sama dengan para pendeta air sesaat sebelum makhluk itu menelan mereka semua.

Perisai itu tidak sanggup menghentikan efek penghenti waktunya dengan sempurna, namun paling tidak kapal itu tetap bisa berjalan ke Floating Continent yang tidak terpengaruh sihirnya. Selama seribu tahun, airship itu berkelana tak tentu arah, para penumpangnya tetap membeku di tempat sampai akhirnya airship itu sampai di benua melayang. Ketiba-tibaan waktu bagi kapal itu kembali bergerak membuat kapal itu tidak seimbang. Pendaratan yang tidak mulus membuat banyak penumpangnya yang terlempar atau tertindih dan tewas. Sampai di sana pun, awan itu masih mengejar. Dia yang sedang mencari jasad yang kuat untuk dihuni, menetapkan sasarannya: Luneth.

Famfrit menyadari hal itu, menghalangi ritual mencuri tubuh awan itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Makhluk itu terpaksa mengalihkan sasaran pada Famfrit, semua itu disaksikan langsung oleh Luneth. Dia melihat bagaimana tubuh ibunya terkontor dengan sedemikian rupa oleh kegelapan sebelum Famfrit menjadi Cloud of Darkness. Pilot airship yang karam itu, Cid, membawa mereka yang selamat, Luneth dan seorang anak lagi, ke desa terdekat, Ur. Luneth yang mengalami trauma karena hal itu lupa dengan hampir semua kehidupannya yang lalu.

Dua anak itu kemudian diasuh oleh para tetua desa. Luneth dan Arc awalnya tidak saling menghiraukan satu sama lain. Persahabatan mereka baru dimulai saat Arc mengajari anak berambut perak itu cara bermain ocarina. Meski lupa sebagian besar hidupnya, Luneth yang tetap menyimpan kecerdasan alaminya cepat merasa bosan di desa yang kecil. Warna mata dan rambutnya yang tidak biasa membuatnya tak punya banyak teman di desa juga membuatnya sering melarikan diri dan tidur di hutan setelah menjahili mereka yang membuatnya kesal.

Malam itu, Luneth mengajak Arc berkemah di alam liar. Dia memang merasakan ada hawa aneh sejak awal, namun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Malam itu mereka diserang oleh seorang Summoner buronan dan monster panggilannya, Fenrir. Luneth memerintahkan Arc untuk memanggil bantuan ke desa sementara dia akan menahan para pengejar mereka. Luneth berhasil membunuh Fenrir dan mencederai buronan itu, namun gigitan Fenrir berhasil mengubah dirinya saat bantuan akhirnya datang. Orang-orang dewasa memuji keberanian dan kecerdikannya, sementara generasi muda semakin takut padanya.

Hari itu hari yang biasa. Luneth mendengar tentang gua yang dihuni oleh makhluk raksasa dan buas di utara Ur dari para tetua. Para tetua melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam gua itu, namun seperti biasa Luneth membantah dan ingin melihat kebenarannya. Gua itu hanya sebuah ruangan buntu yang tidak terlalu luas, jelas tidak mungkin berisi makhluk-makhluk yang aneh. Dengan kecewa, dia berbalik kembali ke desa. Tiba-tiba, sebuah gempa bumi mengguncang seluruh Floating Continent saat Crystal Api diambil alih oleh salah satu pengikut Xande dan menjatuhkan kutukan pada beberapa desa. Sebegitu kerasnnya, sampai tanah yang dipijak Luneth runtuh dan dia jatuh ke bagian dalam gua misterius itu.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey IV, Twinsouled Moonlit Knight**

Dalam semesta yang memiliki banyak dimensi, selalu ada yang berada di puncak. Sang Pencipta adalah dia yang memutuskan apa suatu makhluk dapat hidup atau tidak, tidak perduli pada hal apap pun untuk mengubah keputusannya. Kaum Lunarian adalah ras makhluk yang hidup di sebuah planet di antara Red Planet (Mars) dan The Behemoth (Jupiter). Sang Pencipta menganggap mereka tidak pantas untuk terus ada, memusnahkan rumah mereka. Namun beberapa orang Lunarian berhasil menyelamatkan diri, menggunakan salah satu bulan planet mereka sebagai bahtera. Mencari tempat lain untuk menetap, mereka menemukan Blue Planet. Namun peradaban di sana masih sangat primitif. Para Lunarian memutuskan untuk masuk pada masa hibernasi statis sampai akhirnya manusia di Blue Planet sampai di tahap teknologi yang sama dengan mereka. semua Lunarian setuju kecuali satu.

Zemus menganggap bahwa akan lebih baik jika para Lunarian menyerang Blue Planet dan menempatinya untuk mereka sendiri. Menciptakan Menara dan Raksasa Bab-il untuk memusnahkan para manusia di sana, Lunarian yang lain mulai cemas. Kakak beradik FuSoYa dan KluYa memaksa Zemus masuk ke dalam masa statis dan bisa menghindari kehancuran umat manusia. FuSoYa akan menjaga kaum itu selama di hibernasi mereka sementara KluYa turun ke planet untuk mempercepat modernisasi tempat itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari meski berhasil masuk ke hibernasi, kesadaran Zemus masih tetap ada.

KluYa mengajarkan berbagai teknologi Lunarian kepada orang-orang di Blue Planet seperti airship dan sihir. KluYa tinggal lama di planet itu hingga memiliki keluarga. Istrinya Cecilia adalah pembantu istana, seorang wanita yang baik dan penyayang. Anak pertamanya Theodore adalah seorang penyihir berbakat, namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa memakai sihir penyembuh. Theodore sering melihat ayahnya menatap bulan dengan pandangan rindu, namun dia tak pernah tahu kenapa. Dia lebih mementingkan ibunya yang selalu kelelahan karena mengandung anak keduanya.

Hidup damai mereka berakhir saat beberapa orang 'marah' menyerang KluYa dengan sihir yang dia ajarkan pada mereka. Theodore tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ketidakmampuannya melafalkan sihir penyembuh sebelum akhirnya KluYa tewas. Cecilia yang bersedih atas kematian suaminya, menyusul ajal saat melahirkan ank keduanya. Theodore yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh adiknya yang baru lahir itu. Suara Zemus yang tetap mengontrol kaum Lunarian meski dalam masa statis, murka saat Theodore melawan dan menolak perintahnya. Tidak sanggup membunuh adiknya, namun juga tidak bisa mengurusnya, Theodore meninggalkan adiknya di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat istana Baron, mengganti namanya menjadi Golbez, dan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Bayi itu kemudian ditemukan oleh Raja Odin dan kemudian diangkat sebagai anak. Raja yang tahu dia adalah putra salah satu pelayan istana, memberinya nama Cecil karena dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Cecil muda terkenal sebagai seorang anak yang berbakat dalam ilmu pedang, membuatnya sombong karena semua pujian yang dia dapat. Hal ini membuat Kain Highwind, anak jenderal pasukan Dragoon yang ditinggal mati ayahnya dan kemudian diurus oleh Raja Odin seperti Cecil, kesal bukan main karena merasa Cecil lebih diistimewakan. Berkali-kali mereka berkelahi saat bertatap muka, sampai akhirnya seorang anak perempuan melerai mereka. Sejak itu, Cecil, Kain, dan anak perempuan itu, Rosa, menjadi sahabat karib.

Cecil yang mengikuti jalan pedang kegelapan ajaran Odin, Kain yang menjadi Dragoon untuk menghormati ayahnya, dan Rosa yang menjadi White Mage seperti ibunya, tidak lama sebelum mereka bertiga menjadi komandan pasukan masing-masing dan Cecil menjadi Yang Mulia Kapten dari angkatan udara Baron, Red Wings. Mereka bertiga terkenal sebagai Baron Trio, pemuda-pemudi yang bersaing dalam segala hal. Prestasi, kejayaan, bahkan cinta. Bukan rahasia bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga berjalan. Kain yang menatap iri pada pada mereka berdua dari jauh, Rosa yang berusaha membagi waktunya pada dua pria itu, dan Cecil yang nampaknya tidak sadar sama sekali akan hal itu.

Namun dibalik sifatnya yang berubah menjadi pengertian dan pemaaf, Cecil sebenarnya mulai resah dengan suara yang muncul di kepalanya setelah dia memulai latihan Dark Knight. Selalu membisikan kata-kata untuk menyingkirkan Kain, menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi, meninggalkan orang-orangnya demi misi. Dia selalu berusaha membenam suara itu di dasar pikirannya, namun setiap kali dia menarik kegelapan di dalam hati untuk menyerang, suara itu kembali datang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Keresahannya bertambah saat Raja Odin mulai bersikap aneh. Jenderal Baigan juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak dulu, Baigan memang terkenal haus kekuasaan, namun kali itu benar-benar keterlaluan saat Cecil mendengar dia dan Odin berbicara tentang Crystal. Beberapa hari setelah mencuridengar pembicaraan itu, Raja Odin memerintahkan Cecil dan Red Wings untuk mengambil Crystal Air dari Mysidia, desa para penyihir. Banyak kru Red Wings yang mencoba menolak dan mempertanyakan hal itu, atau dalam skala yang lebih kecil, kewarasan Raja Odin. Namun Cecil membungkam mereka dan memimpin orang-orangnya untuk menyerang Mysidia.

Orang-orang Mysidia tidak banyak melawan, namun Red Wings tetap melakukan pengerusakan dan mengambil Crystal mereka. Saat perjalanan pulang, kembali para prajurit mempertanyakan motif raja untuk mengambil Crystal. Dalam hati, Cecil setuju namun dia tidak berani menanyakannya. Saat dia membawa Crystal kehadapan raja dan menanyakan hal yang ditanyakan oleh para prajuritnya, dia justru diberhentikan oleh raja dan kembali dikirim ke sebuah misi untuk mengirimkan sebuah cincin ke desa Summoner bersama dengan Kain dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Baron sampai dia berhasil melaksanakannya.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey V, Splendor of The Wandering Wind**

Planet R adalah dimensi yang damai. Tidak memiliki kerajaan tiran, hampir tidak ada perang, dunia impian bagi mereka yang tinggal di dunia yang tenggelam dalam pertempuran. Kedamaian itu dibayar dengan mahal. Di dunia itu, ada seorang yang abadi. Kaisar yang kemudian menukar keabadiannya untuk bisa menguasai Void, Enuo, lalu menggunakannya untuk memusnahkan seluruh dunia. Dua belas prajurit pemberani menggunakan senjata legendaris memaksa Enuo untuk melepaskan kekuatannya, memisahkan tubuh dan jiwanya, dan menyegelnya di tempat yang berbeda. Tubuhnya disegel di dalam sebuah gua yang tenggelam di dasar samudra, sementara jiwanya disegel di sebuah pohon bersama dengan berbagai jiwa orang-orang paling jahat di dunia itu. Kedua bagian itu ditahan dengan segel dua belas senjata legendaris di tengah dua titik penyegelan itu.

Kekuatan yang mengerikan mulai bermunculan di sekitar tempat penyegelan Enuo. Pohon yang digunakan untuk menyegel jiwa Enuo dan para kriminal terjahat di dunia mulai berevolusi menjadi makhluk yang memiliki intelegitas sendiri. Para Moogle yang menjaga tempat itu meninggalkan hutan Moore saat Exdeath lahir. Sementara tempat tubuh Enuo tersegel menjadi tempat yang berbahaya, meniru daerah Void dan membiakkan makhluk yang terinfusi dengan kekuatan sihir yang pekat. Dunia kembali terancam, namun muncul empat ksatria yang terkenal dengan nama Warrior of Dawn.

Empat orang keturunan kerajaan itu mencegah Exdeath untuk mendapat kekuatan Void. Kumpulan jiwa jahat yang hanya menginginkan kehancuran itu tetap tidak mau jatuh meski sudah ditundukkan berkali-kali, memaksa empat ksatria itu menyegel kembali Exdeath dan memisahkan dunia itu menjadi dua untuk mencegah orang dari dunia untuk menggunakan kekuatan Void. Usaha mereka akhirnya berhasil. Galuf, Xezat, dan Kelger bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di satu sisi dunia, namun Dorgann memutuskan utnuk tinggal karena dia merasa tidak adil Exdeath di segel hanya pada satu bagian dunia saja. Dia kemudian mendedikasikan diri menjaga segel makhluk itu dengan menggunakan empat meteor dan kekuatan Crystal.

Dorgann membagi kekuatan dan tanggung jawab penjagaan Crystal itu pada empat kerajaan besar di Planet R. Angin untuk Kerajaan Tycoon, Api untuk Karnak, Air untuk Wales, dan Bumi untuk Suku Ronka. Suku Ronka yang tidak puas dengan kekuatan Crystal, menghubungkan Crystal itu dengan berbagai mesin sehingga output energinya menjadi berlipat ganda. Namun saat Crystal Bumi mulai retak, mereka ketakutan dengan konsekuensinya dan menenggelamkan Crystal itu bersama dengan seluruh kebudayaannya. Kaum Ronka tidak pernah terdengar atau terlihat lagi.

Dorgann akhirnya menetap di desa kecil di kaki gunung, Lix. Dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang baik hati, namun sakit-sakitan dan menikah dengannya. Dari pernikahan mereka, mereka dikarunia seorang anak laki-laki. Stella memberinya nama Bartholomew Klauser. Anak yang sederhana, namun berjiwa bebas. Selalu mengikuti ke mana angin membawanya, namun tidak pernah lupa pada rumah. Hidup mereka sempurna jika saja Dorgann tidak selalu pergi untuk mengawasi Crystal dan 'hal-hal lainnya'.

Bartholomew, atau Bartz bagi teman-temannya, selalu melihat wajah sedih ibunya setiap kali ayahnya pergi. Keadaan ekstrim membuatnya agak berubah. Saat dia sedang bermain petak umpet, dia memilih atap sebuah rumah tingkat dua sebagai tempat sembunyinya. Dia menunggu hingga matahari terbenam, heran kenapa tidak ada yang mencarinya tanpa tahu ibunya sedang mengalami siklus gejala penyakitnya: kejang, muntah darah, dan pingsan. Bartz yang mencoba turun, terpeleset dan menggantung sepanjang malam di atap sebelum jatuh dan meremukkan semua tulang kakinya. Sejak itu, dia mulai takut pada ketinggian. Bukan karena jatuhnya dia dari atap, tapi karena dia tidak tahu ibunya yang butuh pertolongan di saat dia tidak ada.

Dia jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan piano. Setiap kali dia mendengar dentingan musik, dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang pergi entah ke mana dan dia tidak tahu untuk apa, ibunya yang menangis di malam hari saat penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan dia yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal itu. Hari itu juga sama. Ibunya meminta pada ayahnya untuk berhenti pergi dari rumah sehingga mereka bisa jadi keluarga yang utuh, dia melihat dari sudut matanya, ayahnya yang mengatakan 'ya' meski dia menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Dia melihat ibunya tersenyum sebelum dia tersungkur ke tanah, nyawa merenggang. Dia mendengar ayahnya yang histeris, mata kosong menatap tuts piano dan air merembes di pipinya.

Setelah pemakaman ibunya, ayahnya membawanya berkelana bersamanya. Hubungan awal mereka tidak berjalan terlalu mulus karena Bartz merasa ibunya meninggal karena terlalu memikirkan ayahnya yang selalu pergi dari Lix. Namun sejalan dengan waktu, Bartz bisa melihat kenapa Dorgann cinta pada pengelanaannya. Teknik melawan werewolf dia pelajari dari Dorgann dan bertemu dengan chocobo yang ditinggal oleh kawanannya. Bartz merasa mendapat hidupnya kembali sampai pada usia 17 tahun, sembilan tahun setelah mereka meninggalkan Lix, Dorgann meninggal karena sakit. Sebelum meninggal, Dorgann meminta pada putranya untuk terus melanjutkan pengelanaannya, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu akan menemukan takdirnya di perjalanan.

Manusia terkadang tidak belajar. Seorang penemu, Cid membuat sebuah teori tentang Crystal. Dia memasang mesin yang sama dengan yang digunakan Suku Ronka untuk menambah kekuatan Crystal pada tiga Crystal lainnya. Musim semi sepanjang tahun, api abadi Kerajaan Karnak, pusaran air Torna, hidup manusia memang menjadi sejahtera. Namun seiring dengan waktu, kekuatan Crystal melemah dengan drastis. Raja Tycoon yang menyadari angin semakin melemah, memeriksa Crystal yang ditanggungjawabkan pada kerajaannya dan meninggalkan kerajaan kepada anak perempuannya, Lenna. Di kuil tempat Crystal Angin berada, Raja Alexander Tycoon menyaksikan sendiri pecahnya Crystal dan terhisap oleh sebuah pusaran hitam. Lenna yang merasakan angin benar-benar mati, mencoba menyusul ayahnya ke kuil.

Seorang Warrior of Dawn, Galuf merasakan segel yang mereka jaga akhirnya lepas, melompat sesebuah portal ke Planet R. Seorang kapten bajak laut juga merasakan angin mati, namun tidak terlalu dipikirkannya saat kapal layarnya tetap bergerak tanpa adanya angin. Meteor yang digunakan untuk menyegel Exdeath pindah dari posisinya dan jatuh tidak jauh dari Tycoon. Bartz yang bermalam di hutan dekat Tycoon, merasakan getarannya. Dia bersama dengan Boko, chocobonya yang setia, memeriksa tempat meteor itu jatuh dan melihat seorang wanita dibawa lari oleh para goblin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Destiny Oddyssey VI, Harbinger of Apocalypse's Flame**

Dunia keenam adalah dunia yang paling rusak karena perang sepanjang sejarah semesta itu. Ada tiga dewi berkekuatan luar biasa di dunia itu. Mereka memberikan karunia sihir bagi orang yang terpilih. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengalami efek samping dari berkah itu. Tubuh mereka berubah, banyak dari mereka yang tidak terlihat manusia lagi karena itu. Mereka yang berubah wujud menjadi monster karena berkah dewi-dewi ini kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan Esper, sementara mereka yang tidak mengalami transformasi disebut Magi.

Para Magi kemudian menyadari bahwa transformasi yang dialami oleh para Esper membuat kekuatan sihir mereka menjadi lebih kuat, membuat Magi mencari cara untuk bisa menjadi Esper sepenuhnya. Pencarian mereka atas kekuatan tiga dewi itu, Warring Triad, membuat mereka berperang dengan para Esper yang berusaha mencari jalan untuk mempertahankan kedamaian hidup mereka. Perang besar terjadi di mana-mana. Esper dan Magi beradu kekuatan, orang biasa terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka. Perang yang kemudian dikenal sebagai War of Magi ini membuat orang yang tiak memiliki kekuatan sihir murka. Mereka bersatu untuk memusnahkan Magi dan Esper, yang dianggap telah mengancam kehidupan mereka. Warring Triad yang melihat hal ini kemudian mencabut hadiah sihir mereka dari dunia dengan menyegel mereka sendiri menjadi batu dan memaksa para Esper untuk mengasingkan diri mereka ke dimensi lain. Sementara para Magi mulai habis menjadi sasaran kemarahan orang tanpa sihir, sisa-sisa mereka mengasingkan diri di sebuah desa terpencil dan menjaga rahasia sihir mereka dari dunia luar. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, orang-orang mulai lupa dengan keberadaan sihir.

Madeline, seorang budak Kekaisaran Gestahlian yang melarikan diri, tidak sengaja masuk ke portal dunia Esper. Penjaga portal itu, Esper muda bernama Maduin, menemukannya tak sadarkan diri. Para penghuni dunia itu menganggap Madeline sebagai pembawa sial, mengatakan bahwa Esper dan manusia tidak bisa hidup dengan damai bersama. Maduin yang tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu sekarat, merawatnya hingga sembuh. Awalnya Madeline kaget melihat Maduin yang bertanduk, bertaring dan bercakar, namun segera menghilangkan asumsi Esper adalah monster karena kebaikan hatinya. Para Esper menuntut Madeline untuk pergi dari dunia mereka, dan wanita itu bersedia untuk pergi. Namun Maduin mencegahnya dan berusaha meyakinkan Esper yang lain untuk menerima Madeline. Akhirnya dia diizinkan tinggal di sana, sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Maduin dan memiliki anak perempuan yang mereka beri nama Terra.

Kaisar Gestahl menemukan kenyataan tentang sihir dan berusaha menangkap para Esper untuk dijadikan pasukan sihir pribadinya. Portal menuju dunia itu berhasil terbuka, pasukan kekaisaran menangkap Esper sebanyak mungkin. Para Esper menyalahkan Madeline karena menganggapnya memberikan posisi mereka. Madeline yang mendengar itu, lari bersama Terra yang baru berumur dua tahun ke portal yang akan ditutup paksa oleh para Esper untuk mencegah jumlah yang tertangkap semakin banyak. Maduin mengejar mereka tepat pada saat gerbang itu tertutup. Kaisar Gestahl yang murka karena dia hanya menangkap beberapa Esper saja, menemukan Maduin yang tak sadarkan diri dan Madeline yang terluka parah saat gerbang dimensi itu tertutup. Gestahl yang sadar Terra adalah Esper berdarah campuran, merebutnya dari ibunya. Wanita itu melawan sebelum akhirnya dibunuh oleh Gesthal.

Terra kemudian dibawa ke Vector, ibukota Kekaisaran, dan diasuh oleh salah satu jenderal tertinggi Kekaisaran Kefka Palazzo. Seorang pria yang jenius dan ahli strategi, dia terpukau oleh kekuatan natural gadis kecil itu, melatihnya dalam seni perang dan berpedang. Terra sangat mengagumi kekuatan dan kebijaksanaan pengasuhnya itu dan selalu berusaha mendapat pengakuannya dan rasa bangganya, sampai menggunakan kekuatannya pada elemen api untuk membakar 50 orang pasukan Kekaisaran hidup-hidup dalam 3 menit. Kefka pun sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anak asuhnya itu, namun sebagai jenderal Kekaisaran, dia tidak boleh pilih-pilih dalam memberi perhatiannya.

Penelitian sihir yang dilakukan oleh Cid akhirnya memberi hasil. Dengan menghisap kekuatan Esper yang tertangkap secara paksa dan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk memberi energi bagi mesin-mesin perang, Magitek berhasil ditemukan. Ada sebuah percobaan lain yang dilakukan. Menginfusi kekuatan Magitek kepada manusia. Kefka menawarkan diri untuk menjadi subjek pertama percobaan itu. Secara teknis, percobaan itu berhasil. Kefka bisa menggunakan sihir dengan bebas. Namun efek sampingnya mulai terlihat jelas. Kewarasan jenderal itu mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang, ingatannya tentang masa indahnya memudar dan digantikan oleh masa kecilnya yang selalu penuh siksaan. Sifatnya berubah menjadi perusak, membuat Kaisar Gestahl mencabut jabatan jenderalnya dan memberikannya pada Leo Cristophe, namun tetap menjadikannya sebagai penyihir tinggi. Dengan kegagalan pada Kefka, Cid melakukan lagi percobaan Magitek pada seorang gadis bernama Celes Chere dan berhasil, dia tetap memiliki kewarasan dan kemampuan menggunakan sihirnya. Kefka yang merasa posisinya terancam, mulai membenci mereka berdua.

Rasa tidak amannya membuatnya juga memakaikan Slave Crown pada Terra untuk tetap memegang kontrol atas gadis itu, yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan perubahan pada figur ayahnya. Untuk menyaingi Celes yang membuat Maranda bertekuk lutut dengan aksi tak kenal ampunnya, Kefka melatih Terra dalam menggunakan Megitek Armor hingga dia menjadi pilot terbaik yang dimiliki Kekaisaran. Dengan prestasi seperti itu, Kaisar melakukan penyerangan ke seluruh dunia dengan menggunakan pasukan Magitek Armor setelah menguasai seluruh benua selatan di sekitar Vector. Tak lama setelah menaklukkan Kerajaan Figaro yang berjanji akan menjadi sekutu Kekaisaran, Kaisar Gestahl yang mendengar tentang keberadaan Esper di kota pertambangan Narshe, mengirim Terra bersama dua orang prajurit Megitek Armor untuk menyerang kota itu dan merebut Esper.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bagi yang sudah menunggu hingga detik ini, terima kasih. Berikut ini adalah sesi jawaban review yang sudah diberikan dan belum dapat jawaban.

**Tales_fangirl**

Memang banyak sekali karakternya, tapi kebanyakan cuma cameo dan ga gitu signifikan.

Filo dan Kytes ga masuk ke White Knights karena mereka ada di pihak netral. Banyak yang ga masuk ke White Knights atau pasukan para penjahat (Black Warlock namanya) ada di pihak netral seperti para Summon, Moogle yang mengurus Mognet, dan contoh dari karakter, Mikoto (adiknya Zidane dan Kuja).

Kain sama Rydia, ya? Hum… kayaknya bisa diatur…

**RoalicARIA**

Lightning dan Noctis bukan cuma satu-satunya yang bakal muncul.

Perangnya selesai atau tidak, itu cuma bisa dilihat kalau fic udah selesai. Tunggu saja di endingnya, ya.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you for the review, my friends. Chapter selanjutnya adalah lanjutan battle antara Bartz vs Cid juga Tarot dan Cosmos vs Noctis. Maaf untuk lamanya menunggu. See you in next chapter.


	11. Deception of The Council

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Disclaimer : **

I don't own Final Fantasy. Only 6 main series and some spin-off copy that I downloaded from internet. FF7 dan 9 mainnya di rumah tetangga, jadi itu juga bukan punyaku.

**Author Note : **

Kembali ke cerita utama. Yang mau repot-repot membaca fic ini pasti sudah menunggu kelanjutannya, maaf sudah menyusahkan. Kayaknya ini jadi chapter paling panjang yang kutulis saat ini.

**Random Quote :**

_Aria : "Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Crystal memilih kalian berempat. Aku bisa merasakannya… cahaya dalam hati yang kuat, namun lembut."_

_Luneth : "Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkata begitu…"_

(The Cave of Tide, Final Fantasy 3)

88888

**Dissidia :Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 10 : Deception of The Coucil

_**Eden, Cocoon**_

Bartz mencabut Brave Blade dari tubuh Letkol Nabaat yang masih hidup tapi tidak bisa bergerak. Mata penuh kebencian menatap tajam ke pemuda berambut coklat itu, yang hanya mengangkat satu alis. Dengan kibasan tangannya, pedang merah itu menghilang bersama dengan kilatan cahaya. Para pasukan PSICOM itu mengarahkan tembakan ke arah Bartz. Bartz hanya memutar matanya dengan jengkel, sebelum sebuah perisai setengah bola yang menahan dan membalikkan semua tembakan yang mengarah kepadanya. Beberapa tentara yang tidak beruntung terkena peluru yang memental dari perisai, membuat semua tentara PSICOM menahan tembakannya. Bartz menoleh ke arah Raines.

"Sepertinya akan banyak gangguan kalau terus di sini. Hei, Raines! Lihat dan perhatikan…"

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Seluruh tempat itu mulai terlihat terdistorsi dan berbaur. Sebuah lubang dimensi di udara muncul dan menelan mereka berdua. Raines membuka matanya. Dia berdiri di sebuah ruang putih tertutup dengan banyak koridor. Beberapa sofa terletak di sana sini. Bartz sudah duduk di salah satunya.

"Ini di mana?"

"Salah satu syarat pertarungan Dissidia. Jika prajurit dewa yang bertarung dalam satu pertempuran kurang dari enam orang, maka pertarungan yang dilaksanakan adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu. Mereka yang bertarung akan masuk ke sebuah dimensi yang mengirim mereka ke tempat terjadinya puncak konflik dari dunia itu. Selama kita di sini, waktu akan berhenti di luar sana…"

"Dan tempat ini… akan menjadi medan pertempuran terakhir di dunia ini? Aku belum pernah melihat tempat seperti ini di Cocoon."

"Mungkin tempat ini memang belum pernah dilihat publik. Kau sendiri tahu, kan? Sanctum, tidak, Fal'Cie terlalu banyak menyembunyikan hal-hal yang tidak ingin diketahui masyarakat. Sudah sewajarnya mereka yang berada di puncak pemerintahan untuk tidak membocorkan aib mereka."

"Dan alasan kenapa kau membawa kita ke sini?" mendengar itu, Bartz menyeringai lebar.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau bertarung denganmu. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan tanpa interupsi. Yang pertama, kenapa perempuan itu begitu ngotot kalau dia itu seorang prajurit dewa?"

88888

_**Order's Sanctuary, Throne**_

Noctis jatuh di atas dua lututnya. Nafas memburu, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang berdiri tinggi di hadapannya. Cosmos mengubah wujudnya lagi menjadi sosok berbaju zirah emas dan perak. Tombak mengancung, matanya yang bersinar dari balik helm dengan hiasan sayap mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Kenapa kau bertarung?"

"Untuk mencegah takdirku, aku harus membunuhmu…"

"Lalu… mengapa aku melihat keraguan di matamu?"

"Diam!"

Pangeran muda itu mengibaskan tangannya. Pedang-pedangnya bermunculan di udara, siap digunakan. Beberapa kelebat meluncur cepat dari sisi kiri Noctis. Dia baru menyadari keberadaan orang lain saat senjata-senjatanya lepas dari genggamannya, tertancap di sebuah pilar marmer putih oleh kartu bersisi baja tajam. Noctis mengalihkan pandangan, mata merah membara beradu dengan mata biru keabu-abuan.

"Cosmos!"

Remaja berambut putih muncul entah dari mana dan berlari ke antara Noctis dan Cosmos, menghalangi pangeran muda itu untuk maju menyerang sang dewi. Noctis menggeram dan memanggil kembali senjata-senjatanya, membuat mereka melingkari tubuhnya seperti tameng. Ace mengerutkan alisnya.

"Cosmos… apa yang terjadi?"

"… dia orang yang sedang kebingungan…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bunuh dia…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Cosmos lenyap dengan kilatan cahaya. Ace menggerutu di dalam hati karena dia selalu tidak mendapat penjelasan yang jelas. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Noctis, mengamati baik-baik orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Masih dalam posisi bertahan, Noctis membalas tatapannya dengan mata merah yang semakin menyala di Sanctuary yang redup.

'Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum… orang yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu prajurit Cosmos. Tapi kenapa… kalau memang dia sudah bergabung dengan Chaos dan mendapat perintah untuk membunuh Cosmos, aku tidak bisa mencium bau belerangnya?'

Noctis menerjang. Ace melemparkan beberapa dart ke arahnya, yang langsung memantul karena perisai senjata dan sihir milik lawannya. Noctis mencabut sebuah tombak dari susunan perisainya dan melakukan tikaman cepat ke arah perut. Remaja itu menghindari serangan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan menangkap senjata itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menjadikan tombak itu sebagai pengungkit, Ace melempar lawannya ke sisi lain Order's Sanctuary. Dia yang agak terkejut dengan kekuatannya sendiri, segera mengirimkan beberapa bola api ke arah Noctis. Pangeran itu menyadari serangan, memanggil kembali senjata-senjatanya dan membiarkan serangan itu mengenainya. Asap menutupi pandangan Ace. Dia memicingkan matanya dan menggeram, lawannya berdiri tegak dan sama sekali tidak terluka.

'Sepertinya dia harus menggunakan semua senjatanya untuk membuat perisai sihir yang tidak bisa tertembus… Tapi aku harus memastikannya lagi.' Batin Ace saat dia melihat lawannya kembali menerjang. Noctis meringis di dalam hati.

'Lawanku seorang anak kecil? Cosmos menggunakan anak-anak sebagai prajuritnya? Tapi dia bukan lawan yang enteng. Aku harus waspada…'

Noctis melakukan sabetan-sabetan lebar ke perut dan kaki, yang selalu bisa dihindari lawannya. Ace membalas dengan serangan sihir api dan petir cepat yang membuatnya kewalahan. Noctis meraih salah satu pedangnya dan melemparnya ke arah Ace. Ace menghindarinya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan segera bersiap dengan serangan berikutnya. Matanya terbelalak saat lawannya sudah tidak ada di depannya. Alarm bahaya di kepalanya menjerit. Dia menghindari sebuah tebasan dari belakang yang sudah pasti bisa membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, namun masih tetap bisa menggores bahunya. Tarot melompat ke udara dan menggunakan dash, teknik yang diajarkan Cloud dan Terra, untuk menjauh dari lawannya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pilar batu dan memeriksa bahunya yang terluka. Lumayan dalam dan darahnya tidak akan berhenti kecuali dia menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Dia memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

'Baiklah… apa yang akan kulakukan jika lawanku adalah seorang telekinetis, memakai perisai sihir dengan senjatanya dan bisa teleportasi ke mana pun senjatanya berada? …kurasa aku tahu…'

**88888**

Noctis berjalan mengintari Order's Sanctuary. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu atau pun Cosmos. Dia tidak menyangka anak itu bisa melesat di udara. Tidak seperti bagaimana orang yang menggunakan sihir untuk mengambang sementara di udara, lawannya itu tidak punya tanda bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya terlihat… melesat begitu saja ke belakang setelah dia melompat. Dia memeriksa balik batu yang kesekian saat dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Proyektil sihir menyerangnya dari segala arah. Dia membiarkan semua serangan itu menghantam perisainya. Dia menyeringai. Apa hanya seperti ini saja yang membuatku merinding? Dia berdiri di tengah ledakan sihir dengan tenang, namun segera memutuskan lamunannya saat dia merasakan sesuatu mencengkram kakinya. Dia melihat ke bawah. Beberapa tangan yang terbuat dari air yang menggenangi Order's Sanctuary meraih kaki dan mulai merambat naik ke tubuhnya. Di ekor matanya dia melihat sebuah sihir petir berubah wujudnya menjadi menyerupai manusia.

'Dia! Pemanggilan roh elemen!'

Dia melihat roh petir itu menukik tajam ke lantai. Matanya terbelalak. Listrik segera menyebar ke seluruh lantai berair tempat itu, termasuk ke roh air yang sedang mengunci Noctis di tempat. Dia berteriak saat tubuhnya kejang dengan kejutan listrik yang menyebar. Saat siksaan itu selesai, dia terjatuh ke atas lututnya. Nafas memburu, dia hanya bisa mendengar suara senjata-senjatanya yang jatuh tak berguna ke lantai. Dia kemudian mendengar suara sesuatu menggelinding di lantai. Matanya redup, namun dia bisa melihat tiga buah benda kecil menggelinding ke arahnya. Dia berusaha berdiri dan melihat dengan lebih baik apa itu. Tiga buah dadu. Saat dia melihat angka yang keluar dari dekat, barulah dia sadar apa itu.

6-6-6

"Si-"

Ace memandangi ledakan besar dari tempat duduknya di salah satu pita cahaya kehijauan yang menghiasi langit Sanctuary. Di hadapannya ada enam buah kartu tarot yang terbalik, mengambang dengan cahaya pudar berwarna keemasan di sekitarnya. Dia membuka mata.

"Sekarang kita lihat seperti apa nasibmu…"

Dia menarik sebuah kartu yang berada keempat dari kanan. Gambar kepala kambing dengan tanda bintang di dahinya. Ace merengut, sebelum dia melempar kartu itu ke arah kepulan asap dan debu yang masih membubung tinggi. Kartu itu meluncur cepat sebelum dia diselimuti energi hitam dan berubah menjadi sebuah bayangan yang melompat ke dalam awan debu.

Noctis menggunakan falchion utamanya sebagai penyangga. Dia berhasil menaikkan perisainya disaat terakhir. Sebagian besar ledakan dari Fixed Dice terendam olehnya, namun jarak yang terlalu dekat tetap membuatnya terkena serangan. Dia mencabut pedangnya dari lantai dan menyabetkannya ke udara.

"Di mana kau! Ayo keluar!"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak pernah jadi bakatku."

"Grrr…"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Cosmos?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu…"

"Itu sudah jadi urusanku saat kau mengacungkan senjatamu pada dewiku. Sekarang bicara! Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Cosmos?"

"Kenapa kau membela dewi kematian sampai seperti ini?" Kata-katanya itu membuat Ace kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Cosmos adalah perwujudan dari kematian. Dia memakan jiwa dan pengorbanan manusia untuk tetap ada… Kenapa kau tetap membelanya saat tahu kau akan mati untuk melindunginya seperti sekarang, hah?"

"Aku tahu aku akan mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindunginya. Aku tahu sebenarnya Cosmos tidak perduli aku, atau yang lainnya, tewas karena hal itu. Tapi itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Kalau dia musnah, tidak ada keseimbangan antara harmoni dan kehancuran. Aku membela dia hanya karena pihaknya itu yang paling dekat dengan tujuanku. Aku tidak tahu soal dia sebagai dewi kematian atau memakan jiwa para prajuritnya, tapi aku tahu kau itu sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

"Cukup!"

Noctis menerjang dari balik sisa-sisa awan debu, membuat mereka tersibak seketika. Tangan hitam meraih kakinya dari lantai berair. Noctis berbalik untuk menebas roh yang sedang mencengkramnya saat dia bertatap mata dengan sepasang bola rubi milik bayangannya sendiri. Iblis bertandung itu membuka mulutnya, awan racun berwarna ungu kehitaman menyebar di daerah itu. Noctis berlari menjauh sesaat setelah iblis itu melepaskan pegangannya sambil berusaha tidak menghirup udaranya. Dia melihat targetnya, meluncur di pita cahaya tempat dia mengamati keadaan. Dia menikam anak berambut putih itu, mengenai lengan kanannya. Ace mendesis, dengan tangannya yang lain dia membalik kartu yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya. Sebuah Golem tanah liat keluar dari dalam kartu dan meredam tikaman tombak dan pedang sang pangeran.

Dari balik lengannya Ace mengeluarkan satu renteng koin 1 Gil dan menembakkannya menggunakan jari dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Noctis menggunakan perisai dan pedangnya untuk menghalau retetan tembakan bagai senapan mesin itu dan berhasil menembus volley serangan lawannya. Satu saat lengah adalah yang dibutuhkannya. Sesaat setelah Ace kehilangan pijakan, dia berputar ke punggung Ace dan menikam tubuh anak itu dari belakang hingga tembus ke dada. Darah meledak dalam mulutnya, menyesakkan dan mencekik. Noctis mencabut pedangnya, membiarkan Ace jatuh telungkup di atas lantai berair Order's Sanctuary.

Noctis memandang tubuh itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia berbalik untuk kembali mencari Cosmos. Dia tidak memperhatikan Ace yang berdiri pelan-pelan di belakangnya sampai dia mendengar suara murid Suzaku itu.

"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana…?"

Noctis berdiri dengan mata terbelalak. Ace berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, butir cahaya yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka terhisap ke tubuhnya. Cahaya itu mulai menjahit dan menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk seluruh lukanya untuk lenyap.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?"

"Seorang prajurit dewa…"

Dengan raungan perang, dia terselimut cahaya yang meledak. Noctis menghalau cahaya itu dengan tangannya dan memandangi lawannya saat intensitas terangnya berkurang. Seorang ksatria berbaju zirah merah darah dan hitam berdiri di tempat anak itu. Sebuah tombak dengan ujung seperti kapak pemenggal kepala tergenggam erat. Noctis menaikkan perisainya, sumsumnya merinding saat suara makhluk itu terdengar dari balik helmnya.

"**Dengan ini selesai sudah…" **

Suaranya berat dan dingin, seperti Garland dan Exdeath, namun masih terdengar sisa-sisa anak laki-laki yang suaranya baru pecah karena pubertas. Dia melempar tombaknya, Noctis mengeluarkan semua Mananya untuk memperkuat perisainya. Namun itu tidak cukup. Tombak itu memecahkan perisai senjatanya, membelah bahu kanannya, dan masih terus meluncur, menghancurkan sebuah dinding batu Sanctuary. Saat pangeran itu jatuh, Ace melepaskan wujudnya dan ikut jatuh berlutut di depan lawannya.

'Sepertinya aku masih belum terbiasa dengan EX Mode…'

Dia memandang tubuh Noctis yang terbaring telungkup, senjatanya bertebaran di sekitarnya. Banyak diantara mereka yang hancur karena lemparan Gungnir. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melantunkan mantra Bind sederhana, dia bersandar di sebuah dinding batu sebelum memanggul Noctis di punggungnya.

'Harus cari bantuan dulu, nih….'

88888

_**Narthex Throne, Cocoon**_

"Begitu, ya… terima kasih untuk informasinya."

Bartz berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa putih besar itu. Cid memandang pemuda yang sedang merenggangkan punggungnya. Dia kemudian memandangi punggung tangannya.

"Um… Klauser?"

"Yap?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Jika Cosmos dan Chaos sudah membuat perjanjian gencatan senjata, kenapa masing-masing pihak masih berusaha saling menghancurkan?"

Bartz memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Dia lalu mendesah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Meski ada perjanjian seperti itu pun… tetap tidak menghilangkan kenyataan kalau kita, dari pihak Cosmos dan Chaos, adalah musuh bebuyutan. Tidak mungkin, dengan cara apa pun, kami bisa damai… Yah… paling tidak beberapa di antara kami…"

"Termasuk kau?"

Kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti mereka. Raines memandang pemuda prajurit Cosmos itu lagi, tidak enak setelah menanyakan hal yang agak pribadi. Badan yang lumayan kurus, dia terlihat biasa jika dibandingkan prajurit-prajurit lain yang prajurit Chaos tunjukkan sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa sebenarnya orang ini adalah salah satu yang terkuat diantara para prajurit Cosmos. Namun, Raines bisa melihat di matanya. Penderitaan bertahun-tahun dan kelelahan karena pertarungan terpancar jelas. Tiba-tiba Bartz berdiri dan merenggangkan punggungnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Brigadir Jenderal Cavalry itu, tangannya mengibas udara dan Revolver milik Squall muncul dalam kilatan sinar. Raines berdiri, agak terkejut saat pemuda itu mengacungkan gunblade itu ke hidungnya.

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingin bertanya…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau sampai repot-repot memanggil daerah pertempuran Dissidia cuma untuk bertanya. Bagaimana kalau sedikit sparring? Kita tidak akan melanggar peraturan apa pun, kok…"

"Begitu, ya…"

88888

_**White Knights HQ, Gran Pulse**_

Zidane mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang Cocoon yang menggantung rendah di atas Gran Pulse. Garnet dan Eiko menyadari dia yang tiba-tiba bengong. Eiko menyeringai. Dia menyelinap ke belakang Zidane yang masih tatapannya kosong, dan meremas ekornya. Jeritan high pitch terdengar ke seluruh HQ, membuat semua menoleh ke arah asal datangnya, dan membangunkan Luneth dari tidur siangnya.

"Heh, Eiko! Apa-apaan, sih?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Diajak ngomong malah ngeblank! Emangnya ngeliatin apa, sih? Cocoon masih belom pindah."

Setelah Eiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucius masuk ke ruangan itu dengan diikuti Vincent dan Adrian. Zidane segera menciut di hadapan Warrior of Light, yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata biru sedingin es.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ti-Tidak… a-aku hanya merasakan ada yang sedang terjadi di Cocoon."

"… mungkin sebaiknya kau ke aula utama dan jelaskan kepada kita semua, kenapa kau mengganggu ketenangan yang jarang sekali bisa kita peroleh."

"Tuan Lucius!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara pintu di banting dari ruang portal menuju Order's Sanctuary. Tarot membawa pria berpakaian serba hitam di punggungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan terikat rantai sihir. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Um… apa kalian mau bantu dia atau tidak?"

Belum sempat Lucius menjawab, sekumpulan kunang-kunang berwarna biru kehijauan berdatangan dari arah Cocoon dan berhenti di hadapan Vincent. Kunang-kunang itu berkumpul dan dalam kilatan cahaya itu berubah menjadi orang-orang yang bertugas ke Cocoon. Sazh agak berguncang saat mereka termatrialisis, membuat Bartz tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Belum terbiasa dengan teleportasi ala Prajurit Cosmos, huh?"

"Bartz!" pemuda itu yang dimaksud menoleh dan melambai.

"Oi, Zidane!"

"Bartz! Aula utama!"

Mereka melihat Lucius berjalan ke pusat HQ. Bartz hanya mengangkat alis dan memandang Zidane dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia itu kenapa, sih?"

Zidane hanya mengangkat bahu.

88888

_**White Knights HQ, Main Hall**_

"Jadi intinya, Jihl Nabaat sebenarnya ditipu."

Gumaman terdengar dari seluruh aula bagai dengungan seribu lebah. Bartz menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar menunggu agar semuanya diam. Baru setelah Lucius mengangkat tangannya, dia mendapat ketenangan yang dia mau.

"Jadi kau bilang, Nabaat hanya mereka gunakan untuk mencari informasi tentang pusat kekuatan Cocoon. Apa yang mereka inginkan dari itu?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi Raines mengatakan bahwa pihak Chaos punya cara untuk menghentikan lingkaran pertempuran Dissidia. Dan cara itu adalah dengan memusnahkan Shinryu."

Kembali suara gumaman terdengar. Rydia berdiri dari tempatnya di antara Edge dan Rosa, kemudian mengayunkan cambuknya. Suara yang menggema itu membuat semua mata beralih padanya, tapi wanita berpakaian serba hijau itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Memusnahkan Shinryu? Bukannya dia itu yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Membunuh Shinryu, sama saja membunuh dunia ini."

"Sepertinya Chaos membuat teori, bahwa sebenarnya Shinryu itu hanya _penjaga_, bukan _pembuat_. Jadi jika dia musnah, The Great Will hanya akan membuat penjaga yang baru. Namun tidak ada yang pernah tahu dengan bagaimana dunia ini pertama kali tercipta, jadi kemungkinan benar atau tidaknya adalah sebuah taruhan"

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang menyerang Cosmos di Order's Sanctuary? Apa dia juga termasuk dalam rencana itu?" Adrian bertanya khusus kepada Ace. Yang ditanya mengangkat kepalanya dari kubah energi penyembuhan Aerith.

"Dia terus berkata bahwa Cosmos adalah Dewi Kematian. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi mungkin itu cara Chaos mengajak pria itu untuk bergabung dengan pasukannya, dan akan meninggalkannya setelah semua selesai. Aku tidak bisa mencium bau belerang Edge of Madness darinya."

"Itu benar. Aku mendengar Ultimecia menyebut Cosmos begitu saat Squall dan aku dikepung oleh Kuja, Garland, dan dia sendiri saat di perang yang ke-12." Firion mengiyakan dari posisinya di belakang.

"Jadi, intinya Chaos berniat menyelesaikan perang ini dengan 'kekuatan' dari inti Cocoon dan sekaligus menghabisi Cosmos untuk mendapat kemenangan mutlak. Dengan terbunuhnya Shinryu, tidak akan ada yang membangkitkannya lagi. Paling tidak sampai ada yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai penjaga keseimbangan, itu pun kalau benar…"

"Tapi disitulah masalahnya." Kembali perhatian seluruh ruangan itu tertuju pada Bartz. Wajahnya kembali suram.

"Memusnahkan Shinryu, itu tidak akan mudah. Bahkan dengan kekuatan seluruh prajurit dewa dan sekutu-sekutunya, Shinryu sudah menghisap pengetahuan dan kekuatan dunia setiap kali Dissidia diulang. Melawannya sama saja dengan mencoba berhadapan dengan kekuatan seluruh dunia dari zaman yang paling purba hingga yang paling modern. Alias tidak mungkin."

"Dan…"

"Hanya ada satu makhluk yang bisa menandingi Shinryu dalam masalah kekuatan. Makhluk yang terus melompati dimensi, makhluk yang selalu bisa memperbanyak dan memperkuat dirinya sendiri sebanyak dunia ini tercipta. Makhluk yang kita sebut…"

"…Omega…"

Mereka semua terdiam. Lightning menyenggol orang yang berada di sebelah kirinya, Desch dari dunia ketiga.

"Apa itu Omega?"

"Monster mesin. Orang-orang dari dunia kelima menyebutnya 'Iblis tak berjiwa dan berhati'. Tantangan tertinggi bagi para White Knights di dunia mereka masing-masing. Musuh bebuyutan Shinryu yang menghuni Void dan sudah muncul di dunia I, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, X, XI, dan XII. Di ciptakan khusus dengan tujuan untuk memusnahkan Shinryu."

"Kau bercanda…"

"Permisi, kupo…"

Seekor Moogle berbulu lavender muda dengan strip-strip ungu di tubuhnya mengambang lambat menuju Lucius. Warrior of Light membiarkan Moogle itu mendarat di lengannya. Moogle itu menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk beberapa saat dan menyamankan dirinya di atas bahu Lucius.

"Artemicion…"

"Surat dari High Seraph, kupo."

Artemicion mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dari tas kulit punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Lucius. Dia melirik ke arah White Knights yang lain, sebelum membuka perkamen itu dan membacanya. Setiap matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap katanya, semakin dalam alisnya berkerut. Setelah selesai, dia memandang Mognet itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar menerima surat ini dari High Seraph Council?"

"Benar, kupo. Jangan remehkan Mognet, kupo. Kenapa memangnya, kupo?"

"Karena aku menolak untuk mempercayainya!" raung Lucius sambil melempar perkamen itu ke tanah dan bersiap untuk membakarnya habis dengan Red Fang. Cecil dan Cloud berusaha menghentikannya, sementara Luneth mengambil perkamen itu dan membacanya keras-keras.

_Kepada para Prajurit Cosmos yang terhormat._

_Dikarenakan proses pembentukan dimensi yang hampir selesai, akan terjadi pemisahan antara tiga dimensi dari dunia ketiga belas. Masalah dari kedua dunia yang lain adalah, penceritaan mereka belum selesai. Jika mereka tidak kembali dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan, kesempatan mereka untuk kembali ke dunia masing-masing akan sangat tipis atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali._

_Saat satu orang dari dunia lain tidak kembali ke tanah pribuminya dalam waktu panjang, dikhawatirkan akan terjadi ketidakseimbangan antara dunia yang terlibat. Kalian dan pihak Chaos diminta untuk menyerahkan orang-orang yang bukan berasal dari Pulse dan Cocoon untuk menghindari hal tersebut. Kalian diberi lima hari untuk melaksanakan penyerahan tersebut._

_Terima kasih atas kerja samanya._

_Tertanda,_

_High Seraph Council_

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Jadi maksudnya mereka mengharuskan kita untuk mengembalikan Ace dan yang lainnya… setelah orang-orang dewan itu menganjurkan untuk merekrut mereka? Bukannya itu agak plin-plan?"

"Jadi ini maksudnya dunia ketiga belas yang lain akan dibatalkan. Bukan benar-benar dihilangkan, tapi dilarang untuk mengikuti Dissidia."

"Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka itu…"

Suara gemuruh protes dari orang-orang yang agak terbuka dengan pikiran mereka segera memenuhi aula itu. Rydia kembali berdiri dan mengayunkan cambuknya lagi untuk membungkam yang lain.

"Semuanya tenang!"

Setelah yakin semua sudah tidak berbicara lagi, kini giliran Tifa yang berdiri.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan. Kalau memang itu yang sudah ditetapkan, kita tidak bisa protes." Mendengar itu, Zell segera menyanggah.

"Jadi kita akan biarkan mereka menjadikan kita bulan-bulanan?"

"Jadi apa yang kau sarankan? Menyerang High Seraph bukan ide bagus di saat seperti ini. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Faris segera mengiyakan.

"Aku setuju dengan Tifa. Paling tidak kita bisa menyalurkan kemarahan kita saat perang sungguhannya. Masalahnya adalah dengan orang yang satunya lagi, Stella. Aku punya firasat pihak Chaos tidak akan menyerahkan begitu saja."

"Mungkin ya." Ashe akhirnya angkat bicara, "Chaos menginginkan ketidakteraturan dunia. Jika dia tidak menyerahkan Stella, keseimbangan akan terganggu. Itu sama sekali tidak akan mengganggunya karena memang untuk itu dia ada. Namun ada kemungkinan dia akan mematuhi perintah, dan mengembalikan nona Stella bersama dengan saat terakhir gerbangnya tertutup jika gadis itu mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunianya jika terus berada di sini."

"Jadi, hanya terserah kita…"

88888

Selesai. Memang benar Omega muncul di Final Fantasy yang sudah disebutkan. Tapi kebanyakan dia itu muncul di remake. Seperti contohnya, FF4 Omega muncul di sekuelnya, The Years After. FF1 punya Omega di Dawn of Soul remake, dan FF11 Omega baru muncul di Chain of Promathia expansion. Tapi karena ini adalah masalah kemunculan Omega secara keseluruhan, jadi saya menggunakan semua kemunculan-kemunculan Omega. Secara resmi, Omega dan Shinryu itu muncul di FF5, jadi orang-orang dari Final Fantasy V yang paling banyak tahu tentang mereka.

88888

**Glossary**

Omega

Senjata kuno ciptaan musuh Lufenia. Lenyap setelah Garland mengirimnya ke Void, dan sejak saat itu dia berkelana dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain. Menjadikan dunia kelima sebagai tempat berkembang biak, dia memperbanyak diri sendiri dan memperkuat diri dengan menantang petarung terkuat di dunia itu, lalu memperbaiki kekurangannya setiap kali kopiannya kalah. Tujuan sebenarnya dia diciptakan adalah untuk memusnahkan The Great Wyrm. Dengan hilangnya penciptanya, Omega kini berkelana tanpa tujuan selain untuk menghancurkan Shinryu, terus memperkuat dirinya sendiri tanpa henti di dasar Void untuk tujuan itu.

Shinryu

Naga dewa di Dissidia. Dia selalu terbangun setiap kali salah satu pihak, baik Cosmos maupun Chaos, terbunuh dan membangkitkan dewa yang kalah lalu memulai lingkaran perang kembali. Dikatakan sebagai 'dia yang mencium tumit Omega', namun sebenarnya dia adalah yang lebih kuat saat melawan Omega versi pertama, sesuatu yang dia banggakan hingga saat ini. Awalnya adalah penjaga Ragnarok di Void, The Great Will menjadikannya penjaga keseimbangan Dissidia melihat kekuatannya yang bahkan bisa membuat petualang paling keras menangis seperti bayi.

88888

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Omega dan Shinryu muncul secara resmi di FF5. game ini terkenal di antara FF fans sebagai game yang penuh dengan Superboss yang tidak kenal ampun. Di suatu tempat di Bonus Dungeon FF5 GBA remake, ada suatu daerah yang isinya cuma kopian Omega. Dengan kekuatan yang sama persis dengan Omega yang dilawan pertama kali di Interdimensional Rift, dengan jumlah yang kira-kira ada sekitar 10-15 buah, dengan ujung tempat itu ada versi Omega yang bahkan lebih kuat lagi, Omega Mk. II. Dengan adanya hal itu, saya membuat teori bahwa sebenarnya Omega yang muncul di setiap dunia itu cuma kopian dan semakin dilawan, Omega makin kuat. Hal itu didukung dengan kemunculan Omega Mk. XII di FF12.

Di tempat yang sama, Shinryu's Roost yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya berbagai jenis naga yang lebih mementingkan strategi untuk dikalahkan, versi Shinryu yang lebih kuat bertugas sebagai monster-in-a-box. Kebanyakan kemunculan Shinryu memang untuk menjaga Ragnarok, dan ini akan jadi plot point di fanfic ini. Kalau sudah tahu apa kegunaan Ragnarok di FF13 mungkin sudah punya bayangan.

Dan… untuk catatan, sampai saat ini saya belum bisa menakluk Omega Mk. II dan Neo-Shinryu. Bahkan dengan party berlevel 55-60 dengan 10 job mastered di FF5.

88888

Kemampuan-kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Tarot di pertarungan melawan Noctis adalah senjata-senjata dan skill dari Gambler dan Evoker (Summoner tingkat rendah). Kemampuannya antara lain:

1. Spirit Summoning : menggunakan kartu untuk memanggil roh elemen untuk bertarung. Kebanyakan sihir yang digunakannya adalah berasal dari situ. Spirit yang dipanggil kali itu adalah Undine (air), Salamander (api), Djinn (angin dan petir), Golem (bumi), dan Shadow (kegelapan).

2. Dart / Card throwing : skill dasar dari Gambler.

3. Fixed Dice : senjata terkuat Gambler. Kekuatan serangan ledakan yang dihasilkan dadu itu adalah jumlah angka yang keluar dari satu lemparan. Jadi, 6-6-6 adalah kombinasi paling kuat dari Fixed Dice. Itu, dan ditambah 666 adalah angka tanda setan.

4. Gil Toss : menembakkan seretetan koin. Semakin banyak semakin bagus, namun mengharuskan penggunaannya memiliki modal yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya skill dari Samurai class, tapi bisa menjadi skill Gambler class dengan kelengkapan tertentu.

5. Summon, Odin : EX Mode dari Tarot. menggabungkan dirinya sendiri dengan Odin yang dia panggil dari dalam kartu dan mengganti skill-nya dari Gambler menjadi Warrior.


	12. Etro

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Disclaimer : **

Aku tidak memiliki hak cipta atas Final Fantasy series. Fanfiction ini hanyalah sebuah bentuk cinta kepada dunia yang sudah memperkenalkan keindahan dan seni ber-video game, dan aku tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apa pun dalam pembuatannya dan publikasinya.

**Author Note :**

Chapter baru WiNEW… bagi para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini sejak awal, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesetiannya dan mohon maaf atas banyaknya mind screw yang ada di fanfic ini.

Ini adalah recap seluruh fanfic ini mulai dari awal sampai sekarang. Perhatian kepada orang-orang yang mungkin agak salah paham, fanfic ini tidak mengikuti Duodecim karena sudah ditulis sebelum game itu diumumkan ke publik. Jadi, hal-hal yang berbeda dengan yang ada di Duodecim harap tidak usah dipikirkan.

88888

_Perang ke 14 dari Dissidia. Para prajurit dewa yang berasal dari berbagai waktu setelah perjuangan mereka di kisah masing-masing, dipanggil oleh dewa mereka untuk bertarung di yang menurut janji Shinryu, adalah perang yang terakhir. Syarat dari perang ini adalah merekrut orang dari dunia ke 13 yang baru dibentuk oleh The Great Will dan melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan saat perang Dissidia: membunuh dewa dari pihak lawan dan menjadikan dewa dari pihak mereka penguasa dunia._

_Masalah mulai muncul saat dunia ke-13 ternyata lebih dari satu. Pihak Cosmos menganggap pihak Chaos akan menggunakan kesempatan merekrut orang lebih banyak daripada pihak mereka, namun mereka semakin terkejut ternyata Cosmos melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Chaos, dan berniat untuk bekerja sama dengan lawan mereka untuk menghancurkan dia yang selalu memulai kembali perang itu, Shinryu. Para prajurit Cosmos tidak mengetahui hal yang satu itu, menganggap mereka hanya melakukan gencatan senjata untuk menghadapi musuh yang terlalu kuat, namun tidak memikirkan bahwa itu Shinryu._

_Mereka kemudian merekrut Lightning dan Tarot, sementara pihak Chaos merekrut Stella dan Cid Raines serta menipu Noctis yang tadinya direncanakan untuk masuk ke pihak Cosmos untuk melakukan pengkhianatan saat syarat gencatan senjata berakhir, dan Jihl Nabaat untuk mencari informasi tentang apa yang ada di dunia ke-13. Sambil sesekali melakukan serangan pura-pura ke grup NORA sebelum akhirnya mereka ditampung oleh prajurit Cosmos, Chaos mencari cara untuk membangkitkan Omega, satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Shinryu._

_Merasa kekuatan mereka tidak cukup saat mengetahui Chaos akan memanggil semua yang bertarung di jalannya, juga karena terjadi fenomena penyatuan dimensi, prajurit Cosmos memanggil teman seperjuangan mereka, baik yang ada dan yang sudah tiada. Terjadi masalah saat mereka yang ditipu untuk bergabung dengan pihak Chaos, mulai tidak sabar dengan janji Chaos dan bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Noctis pergi ke Order's Sanctuary dan menyerang Cosmos, sementara Jihl menyerang mereka yang pergi ke Cocoon. Ditambah dengan High Seraph Council yang memaksa memanggil kembali mereka yang tidak berasal Pulse dan Cocoon setelah pembagian dunia sudah tegas, membuat prajurit Cosmos kebingungan dengan semua kesimpangsyuran yang terjadi di perang kali ini, melebihi pencarian jati diri yang mereka lakukan di perjuangan perang ke-13 mereka._

88888

Kira-kira seperti itu ringkasannya. Kalau kupikir, memang agak mind screw setelah kubaca lagi dari awal. Tapi kemungkinan plot hole tidak ada, jadi mungkin nggak apa-apa. Kalau kalian melihat ada yang mengganjal di fic ini, harap beritahu di review dan PM.

Ada kabar baru untuk Agito. Beberapa nama untuk para murid Suzaku sudah dibocorkan. Di antara mereka ada satu yang kayaknya cocok buat si Card-kun. Ace. Ya, Ace, karena dia punya hubungan dengan kartu jadi kupilih Ace.

**Random Quote :**

_Now cracks a noble heart. Good night sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!_

(Horatio, Hamlet of Shakespeare)

88888

**Dissidia :Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 11, Etro

88888

Noctis yang tidak sadarkan diri, terikat oleh berpuluh-puluh lapisan sihir pengekang dan dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota White Knights, tidak menyadari ingatannya sedang ditembus oleh mereka. Arc membuka matanya dan melepaskan pegangannya dari dahi pangeran itu. Mata keemasannya beralih pada Lucius yang memandangnya balik dari balik rambut keperakannya yang berantakan setelah lepas kontrol mendengar keputusan High Seraph. Arc mendesah pelan sebelum berbalik menghadap yang lain, menunggu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia mencari dewi kematian yang bernama Etro. Kalau dia bisa membunuh Etro, dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tewas akan bisa menghindari kematiannya sendiri. Seperti yang dikatakan Tarot, prajurit Chaos mengatakan padanya bahwa Cosmos itu adalah dewi kematiannya, alias Etro. Kalian bisa menghubungkan sisanya sendiri."

Para prajurit Cosmos saling pandang saat Vanille dan Fang tersentak di tempat mereka. Terra membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Vaan, yang segera berdehem dan mencuri perhatian semua yang hadir di sana.

"Apa ada yang perlu kalian tambahkan pada kami, nona-nona dari desa Oerba?"

Fang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Vanille meremas roknya yang terbuat dari kulit dan bulu beruang. Vanille membuka mulutnya, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera menutupnya lagi. Dia merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh dan meremas pelan bahunya. Menoleh, dia melihat Fang yang memandangnya dengan mata hijau tajam khas penduduk Oerba. Vanille mengangguk, mengerti apa yang teman satu sukunya maksud.

"Sebenarnya... di Pulse, juga ada dewi kematian bernama Etro..."

"Eh?"

Dua pribumi Pulse itu menceritakan legenda War of Transgression, perang antara Pulse dan Cocoon 500 tahun yang lalu. Lightning, Snow, Sazh, dan Hope yang berasal dari Cocoon dan sudah mendengar legenda itu di Pompa Sancta, Nautilus. Namun versi yang selalu mereka dengar tidak memiliki detail seperti yang diceritakan Fang dan Vanille, yang melihat langsung kejadiannya. Vanille menceritakan bagaimana Etro memberikan 'kematian' kepada manusia sebagai upaya untuk memjaga keseimbangan dunia karena saudaranya Lindzei sudah membuang ibunya sendiri dan menciptakan makhluk yang tidak bisa mati, fal'Cie.

Lucius berbalik pada Ace, matanya jelas menanyakan apa di dunia juga ada yang seperti itu. Murid Suzaku itu tidak menatapnya balik, sebelum dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi Lucius sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang dia katakan, mengangguk dan berbalik menghadap semua yang ada di sana.

"Sepertinya kita sekarang mengetahui apa hubungan dunia-dunia ini… Tapi itu tidak akan membantu sekarang."

"Tidak juga..."

Lucius berbalik, menatap Zidane yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Rambut pirangnya berayun saat dia, dengan tidak niat, menunjuk ke arah Noctis yang masih tak sadarkan diri di balik belitan rantai sihir.

"Mungkin, kubilang mungkin loh... ada suatu hal yang membuat dia yakin Etro yang dia cari benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Kupikir, dia ini bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung melompat tanpa pikir panjang." Zidane menatap Arc yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Seperti ada semacam koneksi mental atau sesuatu, sama seperti kalian para prajurit Cosmos yang bisa mengenali lawan kalian, yang membuat dia mempunya firasat itu. Kita tidak bisa remehkan kekuatan mental orang yang bisa menggunakan telekinesis. Etro benar-benar ada di dunia ini, dan dia bukan Etro yang berasal dari dunia ini."

"Ditambah dengan keberadaan Stella Nox yang masih belum diketahui, ada kemungkinan ini punya hubungan." Cid Highwind mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari Celes, "Jadi, kau pikir si Stella itu adalah Etro?" mantan jenderal itu berbalik, matanya menyipit menatap pilot perokok berat itu.

"Mungkin saja. Sudah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin lagi di dunia ini."

"Kau mulai paranoid, Chere..."

"Aku sebut itu ' waspada'."

Sementara mereka berdua adu mulut, Ace membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lucius, yang segera mengangguk dan memberi tanda kepada para prajurit Cosmos. Snow melihat mereka mengangguk pelan di ekor matanya, membiarkan rasa penasarannya menang dengan mengikuti para prajurit Cosmos setelah Lucius membubarkan pertemuan kali ini. Pemimpin pasukan NORA itu mengendap-endap dan menempelkan tubuhnya di belakang dinding, mencoba mendengarkan suara bisikan mereka.

_**White Knights' HQ, Pulse, Snow's POV**_

Aku tahu mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu itu sebenarnya bukan urusanku. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan diriku. Jadi di sini aku, bersembunyi di balik dinding dan menguping apa yang mereka yang bicarakan. Mereka berbisik pelan sekali, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar.

"... mungkin... kemungkinan... Et... bena..."

Suaranya pelan sekali. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa mendapat apa-apa dari aksi yang kemungkinan bisa membuat si Lucius itu mengamuk. Sepertinya memang benar firasatku, sudah ada saja yang menangkap basah aku.

"Hoi..."

Aku berbalik, dan disambut mata biru menyala cowok rambut pirang jabrik itu. Cloud, ya namanya? Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang leherku, bersiap untuk menghadapi raungan marah dari Lucius ataupun dari Lightning. Tapi Cloud cuma memandangku, tapi matanya menyipit curiga. Aku mulai tidak enak juga melihatnya.

"Tidak usah ditutupi lagi... mereka sudah tahu kau ada di sini..."

"Ah, kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak menghentikanku?"

"Tidak ada untungnya. Tapi kami juga tidak ada alasan untuk menghentikanmu. Kalau kau mau mendengar, silahkan. Tapi ada hal yang hanya akan membuatmu tidak enak hati."

"Jadi, karena itu kalian merahasiakannya?"

"Tidak juga. Hampir semua yang ada di sini tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, jadi tidak perlu pemberitahuan lagi."

Aku melihat dia merenggangkan tangannya di atas kepala. Jadi agak santai juga... tapi kemudian melihatku dengan mata yang sama dengan saat kita pertama bertemu di Hanged Edge, mata biru bersinar aneh yang menyimpan keseriusan yang membuatku meluruskan punggungku secara tidak sadar.

"Kau yang bernama Snow, kan?"

"Ah, ya..."

"..."

Dia terdiam dan menatapku lagi, seperti sedang mencari-cari kekuranganku.

"Kau harus hati-hati saat bicara dengan Lucius."

"Hah?"

"...percaya saja..."

Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan melewati belokan itu. Aku jadi agak tidak enak hati. Tapi sepertinya memang dia tidak suka denganku sejak pertama bertemu. Mungkin aku harus cari aman kali ini. Tidak mau cari masalah lagi, aku pergi dari situ, meski aku merasa mereka memang semua sudah tahu keberadaanku.

Kembali ke tempat yang lain berkumpul, aku melihat anak yang membaca pikiran Noctis, Arc kalau tidak salah namanya, sedang melukiskan sesuatu di lantai sekitar tahanan pasukan Cosmos itu. Setelah selesai, dia berdiri tepat di depan orang berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan tangan mengatup, sebelum menutup mata dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan mantra yang aku tidak mengerti artinya. Lingkaran di lantai bersinar terang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

_**Unknown, Black Warlock's HQ**_

Wanita pirang panjang berkemeja putih dengan rok hitam menatap suasana kelam markas rahasia mereka yang bersumpah kepada Chaos. Beberapa saat lalu, dia mendengar kabar bahwa Noctis tertangkap pasukan Cosmos karena keras kepala berusaha menyerang dewi itu. Suara langkah yang menggema membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Pria tinggi dengan rambut lurus sebahu dengan seragam brigadir jenderal Chivalry Cocoon menatapnya dengan mata kelabu, bibirnya tipis dan rapat.

"Kau sudah dengar?"

"Ya…"

"Sayang sekali, jika saja-"

"Simpan kasihanmu untuk yang akan mati di finale."

Raines hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding baru obsidian. Memandang kosong ke dinding di depan wanita itu, dia menyeringai.

"Dengan begini, kekuatan antara Cosmos dan Chaos seimbang."

"Kau pikir itu bisa mengubah keadaan. Tujuan Chaos bukan untuk menyelesaian perang ini dengan menghabisi pihak Cosmos, kan? Itu tidak akan ada bedanya."

"Memang... tapi paling tidak pertempuran akan semakin menarik jika pihak yang saling berseteru punya kekuatan yang sama."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi terobsesi dengan perang ini? Bukannya kau itu terkenal pasifis, hanya menjadi brigadir jenderal untuk membela Cocoon?"

"Menyelamatkan Cocoon, tidak akan bisa selama para fal'Cie masih menguasainya. Chaos bisa melakukan itu."

"Bersama dengan kehancuran Cocoon. Kau tahu itu."

"Cocoon bisa dibangun kembali. Namun... jika 'Dia' benar-benar datang ke dunia ini... bukan hanya di sini, tapi juga seluruh dimensi yang ada. Seluruh Final Fantasy... musnah, hal tergila yang pernah kupikirkan kemungkinannya."

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Mereka memang tahu lebih banyak dari pihak Cosmos, tapi hal itu jelas membuat mereka lebih was-was dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perang yang akan datang selanjutnya bukan antara Cosmos dan Chaos. Raines mendesah pelan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu sebagai 'Dewi Kematian Etro'?"

"Selama tidak ada orang-orang veteran Chaos, panggil aku Stella."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum meledak dalam tawa renyah yang hanya bisa dibagi oleh teman dekat dan saudara. Tapi jelas di wajah mereka, rasa pahit yang amat sangat, teringat pada kehancuran yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Tanpa diketahui kedua orang itu, sebuah bayangan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan baja, Golbez menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengetahui, meski pun Chaos sudah membuka jalan bagi para Black Warlock, orang dan monster yang sudah dipanggil itu kemungkinan besar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membantu orang-orang Cocoon untuk menyelamatkan diri di saat rencana mereka untuk membangkitkan Omega sampai pada puncaknya.

Kini bukan lagi seorang prajurit Chaos membuatnya sedikit kehilangan wewenang, menyulitkan dirinya jika dia ingin membantu para prajurit Cosmos. Namun dengan melihat bagaimana kacaunya sistem yang menjalankan aturan Dissidia saat ini, mereka pastinya sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dan sudah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Mungkin mereka juga sudah menyiapkan rencana mereka sendiri untuk menghadapi ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain percaya dengan kemampuan anak-anak itu.

_**Shinryu's Roost**_

Ruangan gelap dengan koridor panjang tempat pertemuan para prajurit Cosmos dan Chaos di awal lingkaran perang yang ke-14 ini, sunyi tanpa tanda kehidupan. Para Summoned Monster meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bersiaga jika ada prajurit dewa yang akan memanggil mereka sewaktu-waktu. Tapi di pusat ruangan itu, beberapa sosok berjubah duduk membuat lingkaran di sekeliling sosok bermata merah, panjang seperti ular, yang bertubuh duri-duri tajam seperti karang di pinggir tebing. Api biru menyala satu persatu di dinding ruangan itu, menampakkan sosok yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan.

Beberapa pria, kebanyakan dari mereka paruh baya atau tua dengan hanya beberapa yang masih bisa disebut pemuda. Di tengah mereka, naga besar dengan tubuh putih yang mengkristal membelit semacam tahta menatap wajah familiar setiap orang yang hadir di sana dengan mata yang curiga.

"**Aku mendengar kalian akan melarang dunia ke-13 yang untuk berpartisipasi di dalam perang ini."**

Salah satu di antara mereka, pria dengan kumis tipis dan rambut rambut memutih, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan, dengan lantang dan berani, berseru kepada Dia yang memulai perang tiada akhir itu.

"Ada kemungkinan yang membahayakan dari Suzaku dan Etro. Memang benar dunia mereka masih belum selesai, namun Cosmos dan Chaos sengaja memilih dan mempercayakan perang ini pada mereka bukan untuk mengamankan posisi mereka sebagai pemenang perang kali ini, tapi untuk tujuan yang lain."

"**Dan ancaman apa yang bisa membahayakan kalian, para High Seraph, dan aku... Kekuatan dari seluruh dunia tidak akan cukup untuk memusnahkan kita, karena kekuatan itu adalah milikku..."**

Kali ini, seorang pria pirang, bertanduk kecil, bertubuh besar dan berkulit gelap. Sedikit memuntir kumis tipisnya, dia berkata, suara bariton yang dalam cukup untuk terdengar di seluruh ruangan meski dia hanya berbisik.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Tuanku Shinryu di dunia mana pun. Tapi... bagaimana dengan yang ada di luar itu?" Melihat Shinryu membelalakkan mata, dia tahu Shinryu mulai bisa menyambungkan sisanya. "Ya... dia. Iblis yang tak berjiwa dan berhati, satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Tuanku."

"**Itu tidak mungkin! Omega yang terakhir sudah musnah saat generasi yang ke-12 berhasil diburu dan dijatuhkan oleh White Knights dari Ivalice! Ditambah dengan sarang reproduksi Omega di dalam Sealed Realm dunia ke-5 dihancurkan oleh para Ksatria Fajar! Bagaimana mungkin masih ada Omega yang tersisa?"**

"Memang benar sarang Omega di Sealed Realm bersama dengan semua mass-producted Omega dan Omega Mk. II berhasil dihancurkan. Tapi Tuanku sudah bisa menebak bahwa Omega itu adalah makhluk yang terus belajar. Beberapa orang kami bisa membenarkan keberadaan Omega Mk. XIII, tersegel tepat di akhir War of Transgression. Tertidur, namun masih hidup. Dan Etro membawa kunci untuk membangunkannya lagi." Pria yang mengatakan itu berdiri. Salah satu anggota High Seraph yang termuda, dia menatap naga suci itu dengan mata kelabunya.

"Dan yang seperti Sang Pelajar, atau harus kupanggil Cid Previa, sudah katakan," Dia menunjuk pria berkumis putih tipis itu, "Keadaan akan mengancam posisi kita, bukan Cosmos dan Chaos, karena mereka sudah merencanakan itu semua sejak gencatan senjata itu dimulai."

"**Dan semua itu mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan posisiku sebagai penjaga keseimbangan Fantasy? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan Omega? Apa dunia mereka itu sepadan untuk dipertaruhkan?"**

"Mereka putus asa untuk menghentikan perang ini. Dengan ingatan mereka tentang setiap perang yang sudah mereka lalui dikembalikan, tidak akan mengejutkan jika sebagian dari mereka sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Anda tahu sendiri apa yang orang tidak waras akan lakukan dan apa saja yang rela mereka korbankan. Mungkin saja tidak separah Kefka, namun hasilnya masih sama."

"**Apa Cid of Lufenia sudah mengetahui soal ini?"**

"Tidak. Dan lebih baik begitu. Jika dia mendengar bahwa ada cara untuk menghentikan Dissidia, dia akan dengan senang hati membantu mereka." Shinryu mengeluarkan suara tawa yang dalam dan pahit. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng, membuat rambut kemerahannya berayun pelan.

"**Entah kenapa, saat kau bicara seperti itu, aku merasa kau jadi agak hipokrit. Melihat kalian berjuang begitu keras bersama manusia-manusia itu... aneh saat kalian berkumpul di sini, dan merencanakan kehancuran rencana mereka..."**

Pria muda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum mengangkatnya lagi pelan-pelan. Mata kelabu Cid Raines menatap tajam bersama dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata para Cid dari seluruh Final Fantasy ke arah naga suci itu.

"Kami hanyalah representasi dari jiwa-jiwa mereka yang menjaga dunia ini. Jika memikirkan bahwa posisi kami akan tergantikan oleh para manusia yang bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai diri mereka sendiri untuk berjuang dijalan hukum dan kekacauan, kami merasa bahwa itu tidak perlu selama Great Will masih memiliki kami. Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, Tuanku. Menjaga posisi kita di dunia ini, dan dunia yang akan muncul selanjutnya."

Suara kolektif dari seluruh Cid yang menggema di ruangan itu membuat Shinryu menyeringai. Tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melihat Seraph Great Will terbakar cemburu dan iri hati. Namun melihat kilatan di mata mereka, dia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk mempertanyakan setiap bantuan yang dia dapat. Jika benar itu rencana para prajurit dewa untu membangkitkan Omega, dia akan butuh semua bantuan yang dia bisa dapat.

_**End of Chapter 11**_

88888

Enam bulan. Chapter ini udah pending enam bulan, tapi sepertinya konfrontasi antara Cosmos dan Chaos masih akan diundur karena aku masih harus meluruskan beberapa hal yang mengganjal dulu di bab ini. Mungkin kalau selesai UAS baru bisa nulis lagi, tapi itu nggak akan terlalu lama.

**Glossary & Character Info**

War of Transgression

Perang 500 tahun sebelum dimulainya FF13 antara orang-orang Pulse dan Cocoon yang menganggap satu sama lain sebagai pembawa sial dan bencana. Fang dan Vanille bergabung dengan pasukan Pulse, memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai l'Cie untuk memusnahkan Cocoon sebagai Focus dari fal'Cie Anima. Vanille yang tidak sanggup menjadi Ragnarok, memaksa Fang untuk melakukan ritual sendirian. Cocoon tidak berhasil dihancurkan dengan kekuatan Ragnarok, namun masih bisa membuat lubang kawah yang memakan sepertiga dari Cocoon. Hal itu sudah bisa memuaskan Focus mereka dan mereka masuk ke Crystal Statis di dalam Pulse Vestige, tidak jauh dari Bodhum.

Arc of Ur

Saudara sejawat Luneth dan temannya sejak kecil. Magus terkuat di dunia ke-3 setelah Doga dan Unei meninggal. Pemalu dan sering tidak percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri. Namun pencapaiannya menjadi panutan Raja Alus dan orang-orang Saronia, menjadikan dia sebagai pahlawan nasional mereka. Selain sebagai Magus, dia juga Scholar yang terbaik di antara para Onion Knight, membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran dan membongkar semua kelemahan yang ada dalam diri siapa pun.

Stella Nox Fleuret

Gadis misterius penerus Keluarga Fleuret yang memiliki hubungan suka-benci dengan Keluarga Caelum. Kaya namun baik hati dan lembut, dia juga terekspose oleh sinar Etro yang menurut legenda menjadi pertanda ajal yang sudah dekat. Namun, dikarenakan suatu sebab, Etro merasuki tubuhnya sesaat sebelum dia dipanggil oleh Mateus dan Ultimecia untuk menjadi salah satu prajurit Chaos. Meski dirasuki Etro dan memiliki kekuatannya, Stella tetap memiliki kesadaran dan kepribadiannya yang merdeka, membuatnya simpati kepada perjuangan mereka yang bertempur di Dissidia.

Shinryu

Naga suci penguasa Dimensional Rift dan penjaga keseimbangan semesta serta Ragnarok. Dia adalah salah satu pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas terjadinya Dissidia bersama dengan Cid of Lufenia, menggunakan kehancuran garis waktu dunia FF1 sebagai katalisasi. Dengan mengorbankan wujud fisiknya, Cid dapat mempelajari kebenaran dari dalam perang itu sementara Shinryu akan semakin kuat dengan menghisap kekuatan pihak yang kalah dari setiap lingkaran perang sebelum memulihkan dewanya untuk memulai perang yang baru. Dikatakan sebagai dia yang mencium tumit Omega, satu-satunya yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan eksistensinya di semesta itu hanyalah iblis itu dan The Great Will.

The Great will

Dewa yang lebih tinggi dari dewa manapun yang ada di semesta Final Fantasy, dia adalah pencipta dan pengendali semua kejadian yang ada di dunia. Menuntun para protagonist di perjalanan mereka, memacu para antagonist untuk semakin haus darah, atau dalam kondisi yang jarang, membuat mereka bertaubat. Secara tidak sadar, semua kejadian yang ada di dalam cerita Final Fantasy adalah hasil tarikan benangnya. Orang-orang yang mengetahui Dissidia akan tahu tentang keberadaan Great Will, namun tidak tahu sampai seperti apa pengaruhnya pada hidup mereka.

NB: jika dilihat dari segi gameplay, The Great Will adalah player sendiri. 


	13. Diamond in Rough

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Chaos/ heavy armor talking"**

'**Chaos/ heavy armor thinking'**

_**Setting Change**_

**Author Note :**

Berita baru dari Final Fantasy series. Final Fantasy Agito XIII sudah berganti nama menjadi Final Fantasy Type 0 karena Square Enix akan menjadikan game yang satu ini sebagai bentuk seri yang baru seperti Compilation of FF7. Satu lagi cara untuk memeras kantong para fans…

FF Type 0 dan FF Versus XIII akan menjadi FF series berdarah pertama sepanjang sejarah, dengan trailer dimana Noctis bisa menyabet Behemoth sampai muncrat darahnya. Dengan kondisi dunianya yang memang penuh perang dan suram, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya. Tapi bentuk ganrenya yang kelihatan lebih ke action adventure daripada RPG mungkin agak bisa dikompromi.

FF13 mendapat sequel dengan judul Final Fantasy XIII-2. Seriously, Square… nggak bisa cari judul yang lebih kreatif lagi. Berdasarkan bocoran-bocoran yang muncul, sepertinya FF ini akan menceritakan Lightning bersama dengan para penduduk Cocoon yang selamat menyesuaikan diri dengan alam Gran Pulse. Lightning sepertinya menjadi pengikut dewi kematian Etro dan mencari cara untuk menghidupkan lagi Vanille dan Fang yang masih membeku di kristal bersama Cocoon.

Dan berita berikutnya berasal dari Dissidia prequel, Dissidia 012 Duodecim. Karakter yang sudah dikonformasi adalah:

Kain Highwind (FF4, JP VA: Koichi Yamadera)

Gilgamesh (FF5, JP VA: TBA)

Tifa Lockhart (FF7, JP VA: Ayumi Ito)

Laguna Loire (FF8, JP VA: Hiroaki Hirata)

Yuna (FF10, JP VA: Mayuko Aoki)

Prishe (FF11, JP VA: Aya Hirano)

Vaan (FF12, JP VA: Kensho Ono)

dan Lightning (FF13, JP VA: Maaya Sakamoto).

Ada satu ruang kosong di official website, jadi kemungkinan masih ada secret character.

Hidupku rasanya sudah lengkap pas melihat rooster ini. Karakter favorit ada di sini semua! Oh, God… mati tahun ini pun aku rela.

Aku jadi semangat nulis sejak denger berita ini, yah... meski di fic lainnya.

**Random Quote:**

_I'm Jaguar Paw__, son of Flint Sky! My Father hunted this forest before me! My name is Jaguar Paw! I am a hunter! This is my forest! And my sons will hunt it with their sons after I am gone!_

_(Jaguar Paw, Apocalypto)_

_88888_

**Dissidia :Welcome in The Never Ending War**

Chapter 12, Diamond in Rough

88888

_**Lightning's POV**_

Para prajurit Cosmos itu pergi mengurusi masalahnya masing-masing setelah selesai bicara soal apa saja yang mereka anggap rahasia. Menggelikan kalau dipikir. Kenapa mereka merahasiakan sesuatu, bukannya mereka itu sejawat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka rela menjadi budak dewa, sama seperti orang-orang yang tidak tahu kebenaran dari para Fal'Cie. Tapi sudah tidak ada pilihan, menyelamatkan Cocoon sudah di luar jangkauanku. Dan Serah…

Ukh…

Aku melihat tandaku. Bersinar merah seperti saat pertama kali aku memanggil Odin dengan tidak sengaja. Pelan-pelan kubuka turtleneck merahku untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Delapan panah… tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum aku menjadi monster. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak perduli. Mau menjadi Cie'th atau apalah, aku merasa itu sudah tidak ada bedanya.

"Jadi itu tanda 'iblismu'?"

Aku tersentak. Rambut lavender panjang dan bentuk telinga itu tidak bisa salah dikenali lagi. Refleks aku menyembunyikan lambang l'Cie, hal yang hanya membuatnya menyeringai jahil.

"Kenapa kau malu. Sama-sama cewek ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa urusanmu? Ini markas White Knights, aku bisa ada di mana saja aku mau."

Prajurit Cosmos dari dunia ke 11, Prishe. Pendeta dari ras elf… apalah yang tidak bisa bertambah tua dan mati. Aku tidak begitu suka gayanya. Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya, di antara prajurit Cosmos, mungkin dia itu ada di bagian bawah dari daftarku. Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya, sekelebat simpati yang muncul di matanya sebelum berganti menjadi api liar seorang petarung.

"Menderita atau abadi... apa yang menurutmu lebih menyebalkan?"

"Hah…?"

Dia tidak mendengarkanku dan meneruskan monolognya. "Sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian atau tersiksa dalam bentuk zombie? Tentu saja tidak bisa mati seberapa keras kau berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri. Paling tidak kalian sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di benci oleh dunia..."

"Kau… apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku sudah sering mendapat pertanyaan itu."

Dia membuka pita yang menahan kerah bajunya, melepaskan bros batu di atasnya dan menurunkan kerah berendanya itu. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya. Sebuah kristal hitam yang berbentuk seperti ujung tombak mencuat dari tengah dadanya. Dia kemudian memegang ujungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk dan berusaha menariknya tanpa hasil, seperti benda itu tumbuh bersama dengan badannya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan, kau salah besar…"

Aku mulai menimbang-nimbang. Mereka ini punya ceritanya masing-masing, mengalahkan apa yang belum pernah terkalahkan, menantang dewa, melihat mati di depan mata. Aku melihat awal cerita mereka saat di basement Order's Sanctuary, dan sejujurnya aku agak bisa simpati dengan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Yah... singkat cerita, dewa membekukan hal yang menjadikan manusia manusia, dan menjadikanku tidak bisa mati. Orang takut padaku karena hal itu dan mereka mengurungku selama kira-kira 5 tahun. Yah... kira-kira begitu."

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Dia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Memang tidak. Sudah terlalu lama untuk pusing soal masalah seperti ini."

Kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena aku bisa berpikir soal banyak hal. Sepertinya masih ada banyak yang dia tidak ceritakan, tapi kurasa aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dia lalui. Dikejar orang karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau kontrol, dihakimi karena hal yang sama, orang-orang berusaha membunuhmu. Ya… aku mengerti.

Aku menoleh pada gadis elf itu. Dia duduk dan mengayunkan kakinya di salah satu kotak persediaan potion. Pelan tapi jelas, aku bisa mendengar dia menyenandungkan melodi yang yang halus dan penuh kenangan meski aku tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini. Dia sepertinya menyadari pandanganku, dan mulai menyanyikannya dengan suara soprano yang tidak aku sangka dia miliki.

_Fluas nun sango senkulpa  
Sur __Vana'diel__, vasta ter'  
Tremas la tuta mond'  
Pro l' plago en desper'_

_Preventas ĝin  
Nenia sort'  
Haltigas ĝin  
Nenia fort'_

Mengistirahatkan pikiranku, aku bergabung dengannya di atas kotak itu. Memang dia terkenal kasar dan tidak sopan pada siapapun di tempat ini, salah satu hal yang tidak kusuka darinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berbagi tender moment seperti ini dengan siapapun. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, mereka ini sudah seperti rekan yang tidak tergantikan. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya berhadapan empat mata dengan Cosmos, dan aku akan jadi salah satu dari mereka. Aneh saat aku mengetahui aku akan menjadi budak dewa yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak keberatan dengan yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari kejauhan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada asal suara, dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memucat. Dari asal suara, Eden yang melayang di atmosfer Cocoon, bunga api yang seperti Phoenix kedua menelan ibukota Cocoon itu sebelum barisan ledakan yang lain merembet ke hampir seluruh cangkang luar bekas rumah kami.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Aku menoleh. Prishe membelalakkan matanya, membuat pupil matanya semakin menyempit hingga hampir tidak bisa terlihat. Aku merasakan aura itu. Membuat bulu romaku berdiri tidak berbeda seperti saat pertama kali berhadapan dengan Barthandelus.

_**Lightning's POV End**_

88888

_**Vanille's POV**_

Tenang sebelum badai, itu benar-benar sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan waktu seperti ini. Dan aku secara harafiah benar-benar mengatakannya, dengan awan gelap yang berkumpul di sekitar langit Cocoon seperti menjanjikan bencana.

Secara refleks tanganku membentuk posisi doa yang biasa kubuat saat melihat Cocoon. Jika apa yang para prajurit Cosmos katakan, kemungkinan kehancuran Cocoon tidak akan bisa dihindari. Meski sejak dulu kala, Gran Pulse dan Cocoon selalu berperang, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pedih mengetahui salah satu harus musnah. Bagaimanapun, mereka itu orang-orang yang punya keluarga dan teman.

Tapi kemudian aku melihat orang-orang iini, mereka yang berasal dari dunia lain, bertarung demi sesuatu yang mengancam di sini, namun tetap melakukannya karena mereka sadar kita butuh bantuan, meninggalkan teman dan keluarga mereka di rumah. Aku jadi terdengar tidak berguna saat tahu mereka yang mengurus ini memang sudah jalanku, untuk jadi dia yang menyusahkan semuanya...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal ini lagi. Lagipula... dia juga bilang tidak apa-apa kalau mengacau. Bukan berarti aku ditakdirkan untuk begitu terus.

"_Aku kenal seorang anak laki-laki. Masa depannya adalah kertas kosong. Seiring dengan berjalannya hidup, kertas itu mulai tertoreh. Jangan percaya dengan takdir yang mengikat seperti yang kau percaya, Vanille. Hanya buang-buang waktumu saja."_

Siapa ya... anak yang dia bicarakan? Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya di lain waktu.

Tapi kalau dipikir, seorang anak jalanan dari negara yang tenggelam dalam perang dan kehilangan semuanya karena perang itu, masih bisa menghiburku yang seperti ini, membuatku makin mengagumi mereka. Benar-benar seperti berlian yang belum diasah, masih kasar tapi berharga tiada tara.

Tapi aku melihat cahaya yang terang sekali dari sebelah Barat. Dari arah Cocoon. Aku melihat ledakan mulai melebar dari cangkang luarnya. Beberapa White Knights yang kebetulan sedang berada di situ ikut menyaksikannya, mulut menganga tanda tidak percaya.

"Firasat ini... jangan-jangan."

Aku menoleh. Firion berdiri di sebelahku, kepalan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Aku kembali menatap bencana itu.

"Apa itu…?" Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"Lihatlah makhluk itu... meski bermil jaraknya, aku bisa merasakan hawanya. Dia yang tak berhati dan berjiwa, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan dia yang sanggup membunuh lebih dari separuh White Knights di dunia mereka masing-masing."

Kurasa kita benar-benar dalam bahaya.

_**Vanille's POV End**_

88888

_**Eden, Cocoon**_

Galenth Dysley tidak senang, itu hal yang sangat wajar dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Berita tentang perwira PSICOM berserta pasukannya yang berhadapan dengan seorang prajurit dewa tak dikenal dan kalah membuatnya berang. Jihl Nabaat sudah dibebastugaskan dari jabatannya, dia tidak bisa dibunuh di depan para penduduk Cocoon. Masih terlalu awal untuk menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Tapi hal ini jelas membuatnya berpikir. Para l'Cie itu punya bantuan entah dari mana, dan itu bukan dari Gran Pulse. Dan ada dewa lain selain Pulse, Lindzei, dan Etro, jelas itu meresahkan. Tidak ada yang diketahui dari tujuan mereka, semakin membuat mereka menjadi ancaman. Ditambah dengan karena perlindungan mereka, dia tidak bisa menghubungi dan memantau para l'Cie itu. Dysley menoleh, disebelahnya Cid Raines berdiri dengan tegap. Wajahnya tenang, mencurigakan di mata Fal'Cie itu.

Jihl Nabaat jelas tidak menerima keputusna untuk memberhentikannya, mengamuk di kantornya dan menghancurkan apa saja yang berada di jangkauan tangannya, tidak menyadari bahwa semua yang dia lakukan sedang disaksikan oleh hampir separuh prajurit PSICOM dari kaca satu arah.

Tapi bukan rasa malu yang menjadi tontonan utama dari hal itu, tapi sebagai contoh bagi mereka yang akan terbukti gagal, meski banyak yang lebih memilih menertawakannya. Yaag Rosch menggelengkan kepalanya, para bawahannya tertawa dengan hal yang memalukan ini. Tapi dia bisa merasakan, awan hitam yang akan menyelimuti. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada balapan di sirkuit sebagai perayaan 'hari baru' seperti yang dikatakan Dysley. Dia tahu itu hanya sebuah pengalih perhatian, dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai kenyataan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dari orang itu.

Tapi sebuah ledakan di sirkuit balapan memecah kepanikan di antara orang-orang itu. Dysley yang tidak menyangka hal itu, berdiri dari singgasananya. Eksterior wajah batunya runtuh saat beribu-ribu kabel dan kawat mencuat dari pusat Eden. Orang yang berlarian membuat pasukan PSICOM yang kaget, ikut panik dan berusaha menenangkan dan mengevakuasi mereka dengan sedikit hasil.

Rosch berteriak non-stop melalui interkom untuk memerintahkan evakuasi yang bersangsung tersendat karena kondisi yang panik. Tapi dysley segera menoleh pada Raines saat dia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau… yang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, bukankah memang rencanamu untuk mengorbankan seluruh Cocoon untuk memanggil kembali sang Maker."

Dysley menjawab dengan melempar sebuah mantra Ruinga, yang ditangkis dengan sebuah kibasan tangan dan menabrak dinding, menebarkan puing dan abu yang menutupi pandangan orang yang ada di sana. Dysley menunggu hingga awan debu itu dan mengerutkan alis saat Raines kembali terlihat. Lengan kanan yang berubah menjadi bongkahan cakar kristal dan separuh tubuhnya yang berselimut komponen yang sama membuatnya terlihat seperti Cie'th Sacrifice.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Raines?"

"Aku membela dewa yang lebih bisa berbagi pendapat denganku."

Raungan Fal'Cie yang berang dan suara pertarungan antara majikan dan budaknya teredam oleh suara kekacauan jalan-jalan Eden.

88888

_**White Knights' HQ**_

"Kau harus lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kupikir kau sudah menyerah menyelamatkan Cocoon?"

"Bukannya itu alasan kenapa kalian kemari? Untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini?"

"Memang. Namun saat kami mengatakan'dunia ini', kami tidak mengatakan kami akan menyelamatkan Cocoon. Asal masih ada tanah di dunia ini, itulah dunianya."

"Apa? Kalian jadi tidak akan membantu kami sekarang?"

Lightning kemudian mencengkram kerah turtleneck Lucius, menariknya hingga mereka bisa sejarar tatap matanya. Tapi sorot mata mantan sersan itu tidak membuat sang pahlawan Cornelia runtuh wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tidak bisa memaksa Lucius mengubah pikiran, Lightning menggeram dan melepaskan pegangannya dengan sebuah dorongan kasar. Luneth berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lucius. Dia yang mendengar, hanya memasang posisi berpikir standar dan menggigit buku tangan kanannya, sebelum mengangguk.

"Baik. Kami akan bantu kalian." Wajah para pribumi dunia ke-13 segera cerah, namun sebelum mereka mengucapkan terima kasih Lucius menyela mereka, "Kami hanya akan membantu evakuasi. Jika memang ada masalah di bagian dalamnya, kalian yang urus. Lagipula, ini adalah dunia kalian. Kalian yang akan selesaikan semuanya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Semuanya! Ke Cocoon!"

Tapi kata-kata itu malah membuat mereka semua berhenti di tempat mereka masing-masing. Penelo segera menyuarakan pertanyaan yang mengambang di kepala masing-masing.

"Dan bagaimana kita akan lakukan itu? Portal teleportasi tidak kuat membawa kita semua sekaligus, dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukan pengiriman bergelombang. Seandainya kita punya airship."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak punya airship?" dari baris belakang, Cid Previa menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah tidak terlihat sejak para White Knights berkumpul.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Vaan benar-benar gagal menyembunyikan nada antusiasnya.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai?" Selphie melompat-lompat dari baris belakang, berusaha mendengar apa saja yang dikatakan pria peneliti tua berjenggot itu. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan, suaranya serak karena jarang digunakan.

"Airship tentu saja. Orang-orang ini..." Dia menunjuk para prajurit Cosmos, "… meminta kami para Cid untuk membuat kapal induk untuk kalian. Tidak mudah mendapat semua fasilitas dan peralatannya dengan keadaan Gran Pulse yang sudah lama ditinggal, tapi itu bisa ditutupi dengan banyaknya sumber daya yang bergelimangan di luar sana."

Dua pintu baja raksasa terangkat dan mereka semua menarik nafas tajam sebagai tanda terkejut. Garnet menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mata terbelalak melihat wujud yang sangat dia kenal setelah sekian lama tidak digunakan.

"Cantik, kan? Tapi tidak secantik Shera." Cid Highwind menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar dari salah satu sayap pinggir airship raksasa itu. Cloud hanya menahan tawa kecil.

"Shera yang mana?"

"Diam kau, dasar brengsek."

"Apakah ini..." Zidane hanya menyeringai dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di bahu ratu Alexandria itu.

"Yap, matamu tidak menipumu, cantik. Ark, sang penjaga Oeilvert, Eidolon terkuat dari dunia ke-9. Memang bukan Ark yang asli, tapi sudah dimodel menjadi dua kali besarnya and 100% airship, jadi kita punya batalion udara sendiri."

"Mengagumkan. Tapi kenapa Ark?" Eiko memanjat bahu Amarant, "Kenapa bukan Lunar Whale? Atau mungkin Invisible, gak perduli dari dunia mana."

"Aku lebih suka Nautilus." Semua melihat ke arah Luneth, "Apa? Dia itu kesayanganku."

"Kita bukannya mau balapan, tahu."

Dengan semua White Knights berkumpul, Cid Highwind mulai memberikan pengarahan-pengarahan yang mungkin perlu. Berdasarkan hasil musyawarah, Terra ditunjuk menjadi kapten Ark dengan Cecil yang menjadi wakil kapten. Beberapa yang punya kemampuan berpilot yang lebih akan menjadi krunya.

"Hei, hei, Lightning. Aku tidak pantas menjadi kru."

"Jangan berisik dan bantu mereka jalankan benda ini. Aku sudah lihat bagaimana kau terbangkan kapal kuno itu, dan aku yakin kau bisa lakukan yang ini."

...Meski ada beberapa yang merasa rendah diri.

"Woah! Sudah lumayan lama juga sejak kita menerobos dengan airship."

"Tidus, jangan terlalu bersemangat untuk yang kali ini. Kita bukan lagi mau merusak pernikahan seseorang."

Persiapan beres. Hanya tinggal berangkatnya saja. Tapi suasana tegang tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Dengan semakin dekatnya waktu penyerbuan ke Cocoon, semua teringat pada situasi yang mungkin akan menjadi makin rumit. Noctis yang sekarang terikat di salah satu tiang kapal bagian kargo terbangun dari pingsannya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terikat oleh belenggu sihir, dia mendesah saat usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Pangeran itu menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang anak yang mungkin tidak lebih tua dari 14 tahun, dengan rambut coklat pendek dan mata kuning madu sedang duduk di atas kotak kayu besar. Jubah berwarna hijau terselempang di atas bahu, menutupi kaus putih yang sudah menguning karena waktu. Anak itu hanya menyondongkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Anda sebaiknya jangan terlalu melawan. Belenggu itu sudah cukup ketat di pergelangan tangan anda. Kalau bergerak banyak, bisa luka."

"Apa perdulimu dengan keadaanku?"

"Mungkin anda tidak menyadarinya, tapi kami tidak mau menghabisi anda sampai kami mendengar dari mulut anda sendiri."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang anda yang membuat perjanjian dengan Chaos. Demi bisa membunuh Cosmos."

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa anda tahu keadaan di sini? Atau anda hanya orang yang mau mendahului takdirnya, dengan membunuh dewi kematian, untuk bisa mempertahankan hidup anda?"

"K-Kau…?"

"Saya yang membaca pikiranmu, Pangeran Noctis. Saya yang sudah membocorkan yang ada di dalam pikiranmu para prajurit Cosmos. Tapi ada satu hal tidak saya beberkan pada mereka. kenyataan bahwa anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, ataupun pertempuran yang sedang kami perjuangkan."

"… kalau begitu beritahu aku."

"Baiklah."

Selama 11 menit penuh, di dalam bagian kargo Ark yang sedang melaju menuju Cocoon, anak itu menjelaskan semua yang berhubungan dengan Dissidia, Cosmos, dan Chaos, hingga kebangkitan Omega yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Noctis berusaha menyerap semuanya.

"Rasanya aku mau muntah." Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke salah satu jendela yang pemandangan luarnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Ini yang ke berapa?"

"Empatbelas, Pangeran Noctis."

"Dan setelah selama itu, hanya beberapa kali saja kalian mengingat sudah bertempur di perang ini?"

"Benar."

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih mau melakukannya? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian masih membela dewa yang sudah menggunakan kalian?"

"Karena kami tahu, bahwa jika tidak ada yang melakukannya, keseimbangan dunia akan timpang, dan kehancuran yang kolosal akan terjadi. Dunia saya sudah pernah mengalami ketimpangan semacam itu, dan memang efek kehancurannya seluas dunia. Dan alasan kenapa kami masih membela Cosmos mungkin karena dia adalah yang paling dekat cara pikirnya dengan kami. Meski…"

Noctis jelas bisa melihat keraguan yang ada di mata anak itu. Ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dan jahat dari semua cahaya dan kelembutan yang Cosmos pancarkan.

"... saya, dan beberapa orang lain di White Knights mulai curiga dengan motif Cosmos. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kakak angkatku, Luneth. Dia salah satu prajurit Cosmos, dan berbagi pendapat denganku. Dia mulai curiga dengan Cosmos sejak perang yang ke-10, tapi dia tetap berada di kubu itu karena Cosmos memang yang paling dekat dengan prinsipnya. Aku yang sebagai adik, hanya bisa mendukung."

Dia pun terdiam, seperti tidak lagi menerima pertanyaan yang menyangkut Dissidia. Tapi kesunyian itu memberi Noctis waktu untuk berpikir. Mungkin ini memang salahnya karena tida memeriksa lebih dulu dengan siapa dia bekerja.

'Cerobohnya aku…'

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan teringat satu hal yang seharusnya dia tanakan pertama kali.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh, di mana etika saya. Nama saya Arc dari desa Ur. Dunia ke-3."

88888

_**Eden, Cocoon**_

Di antara orang yang berlarian mencoba menghindar dari kabel-kabel tebal yang sepertinya memiliki akal sendiri, Kapten Rygdea bersama sisa-sisa pasukan Cavalry berdiri di atas reruntuhan bangunan Skywalk. Dia menggelengkan kepala, sebelum memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membantu PSICOM mengevakuasi penduduk. Meski Cavalry dan PSICOM adalah rival dalam militer Sanctum, dalam hal ini mereka harus bekerja sama.

Salah satu kabel melaju ke arahnya. Rygdea melompat menghindar sambil merutuk dalam hati, melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah kabel itu. Tembakannya mengenai ujung kabel itu, namun dari ujungnya muncul empat cabang lagi sebelum menempelkan diri pada salah satu generator listrik yang tersambung ke seluruh Eden.

'Mereka ini parasit. Mereka mau mengambil alih seluruh persediaan energi Cocoon.'

Tapi saat dia akan menembak kabel-kabel itu, terlihat sebuah portal yang muncul di atas langit. Dari dalamnya, seekor naga kehijauan berkepala enam melompat ke jalan Eden tepat di atas beberapa orang yang berlarian. Salah satu kepalanya melihat kapten Cavalry itu diikuti dengan kepalanya yang lain. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat invasi dari Pulse.

"**Manusia, di mana kalian sembunyikan Barthandelus?"**

"A-Apa?" Bukan hanya dia terkejut karena naga itu bisa bicara dengannya, dia juga terkejut dengan suara melodis yang hanya dimiliki wanita keluar dari naga itu. Tiamat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"**Baiklah, aku akan mengubah pertanyaannya. Di mana Galent Dysley?"**

"Dysley? Kau mencari Dysley?" Rygdea segera waspada. Tapi setelah memikirkannya, mungkin lebih baik jika dia memberitahu naga ini di mana pria tua itu. Ditambah dengan dia yang menyebutkan nama lain Dysley yang tidak dia ketahui, membuatnya semakin memantapkan tekadnya untuk menjatuhkan orang yang mungkin masih merahasiakan banyak hal dari publik. "Baiklah, aku akan tunjukkan jalannya."

"**Naik ke punggungku."**

Meski bertubuh besar, Tiamat bisa memanipulasi angin dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rygdea mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan naga itu dan mulai bisa menyambungkan semuanya.

"Jadi maksudmu Dysley adalah Fal'Cie yang mau menghancurkan Cocoon karena dia berpikir dengan mengorbankan semua penduduk Cocoon, dia bisa memanggil kembali Maker."

"**Benar."**

"Tapi sekarang kalian akan menggunakan Cocoon untuk menjadi cangkang monster legendaris yang bernama Omega untuk menghancurkan dewa naga yang bernama Shinryu, dan membunuh Dysley sebagai katalisasi."

"**Lebih tepatnya, kami akan menggunakan Barthandelus sebagai katalisasi untuk membangkitkan Orphan, dan membunuh Orphan sebagai ****katalisasi pembangkitan Omega."**

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk Cocoon?"

"**Itu bukan kewajiban kami. Lagipula, dengan kemampuan kalian yang cukup kompeten sebagai pihak militer, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri. ****Meski pada akhirnya, para White Knights akan membantu kalian juga, jadi bantuan kami tidak akan diperlukan."**

Dia tahu siapa itu White Knights, dan tahu Lightning dan orang-orangnya bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi di kejauhan dia melihat kehancuran karena pertempuran. Rygdea meminta Tiamat mendekatinya. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu. Raines dengan tubuh kristal sedang bertarung dengan Fal'Cie putih raksasa dengan beberapa wajah yang bibirnya mengulang-ulang bahasa kuno yang menghiasi kanan kiri kepalanya. Tiamat meraung keras sebelum meluncur turun untuk ikut ke dalam pertarungan.

"**Aku menemukan Barthandelus!"**

Suara meriam memperingatkan iblis angin itu akan serangan, dan menghindar di saat terakhir tiga meriam sihir api melayang melewati kepalanya yang paling kanan. Tapi salah satu meriam itu mengenai punggung Fal'Cie, yang meraung raungan yang tidak manusiawi, membuat bulu kuduk dia yang sedang duduk di atas punggung Tiamat berdiri. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada siapa yang menyerangnya dan melihat sebuah airship raksasa yang berbentuk seperti kapal galleon hitam menukik tajam. Beberapa orang terjun dari atasnya ke depan kepala Barthandelus yang menghantam tanah. Raines pun ikut membelakakkan mata.

"Kalian..."

"Kuharap kau mau menyisakan sedikit untuk kami."

Lightning mencabut Blazefire Saber miliknya, diikuti yang lain mencabut senjata masing-masing. Raines mengangguk dan kembali memasang posisi bertarung. Airship itu mengambang di udara dekat Tiamat, di mana Rygdea bisa melihat pria dengan baju zirah biru tua dengan tanduk keemasan yang cuat dari helmnya memberikan pandangan tajam kepada sang naga.

"Tiamat."

"**Warrior of Light. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, 2000 tahun?"**

"Cukup basa basinya. Kami sudah tahu apa yang Chaos rencanakan."

"**Oh, kalau begitu kalian juga sudah menyadari bahwa Cosmos juga memliki peranan dalam hal ini, hum?"**

"Ya, kini semua jelas. Gencatan senjata itu, dan juga kerja sama antara mereka untuk menyingkirkan Shinryu. Pemanggilan Omega akan menghancurkan Cocoon, dan pertempuran antara Shinryu dan Omega akan menghancurkan apapun yang tersisa darinya. Aku tidak perduli lagi jika Cosmos terlibat. Kami akan menghentikannya."

"**Tadinya kupikir kau akan terus setia kepada Cosmos."**

"Kesetiaanku adalah kepada cahaya. Jika cahaya tidak sependapat dengan Cosmos, aku akan tahu yang mana yang akan kubela."

"**Begitukah? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?****"**

Lucius hanya tersenyum.

_**Chapter 12 Ends**_

88888

_**Glossary and Character Info**_

**Memoro de la Ŝtono (Memori di atas Batu)**

Lagu yang bagian midleynya dinyanyikan Prishe kepada Lightning. Lagu berbahasa Esperanto yang merupakan lagu nasional dari Persatuan Altana yang berperang melawan Shadow Lord 20 tahun sebelum awal Final Fantasy XI dimulai ceritanya, menceritakan tentang pembentukan Vana'diel, lahirnya lima ras besarnya, dan kisah Altana dan Promathia serta perjuangan lima ras melawan kekejaman para Beastman.

**Ark**

Eidolon terkuat dari dunia ke-9. Berbentuk airship hitam besar yang bisa berubah menjadi mecha ini merupakan penjaga daerah Oeilvert, dan akan mematuhi Garnet jika dia memiliki batu Pumice.

Ark menjadi basis dari airship buatan para Cid atas permintaan para prajurit Cosmos. Tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk, tapi tetap memiliki persenjataannya. Tujuan utama Ark adalah untuk bisa mengangkut semua White Knights dalam satu airship.

**Rygdea**

Perwira yang berada di bawah komando Brigadir Jenderal Cid Raines di pasukan Cavalry. Tadi akan berhenti dari militer karena tidak tahan dengan cara Sanctum mengurus semuanya, namun kemudian bergabung dengan Raines yang berbagi pendapat dengannya dan diam-diam melakukan operasi untuk menjatuhkan Sanctum.

**Tiamat**

Salah satu dari Four Fiend dari dunia pertama dan yang terkuat di antara mereka. Ratu naga jahat berelemen angin berkepala enam ini bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya bangsa Lufenia ke atas bumi dan pengambilalihan Flying Fortress dari mereka 1500 tahun sebelum Final Fantasy I dimulai.


End file.
